Blood, Lust and Magic: Lust
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: AU Future!Fic set in a world where magic exists both good and evil. Mature only, full warnings inside. Set after the events in Blood.
1. Chapter 1

AU future fic where magic is real and heavily regulated. It's about ten years after Kurt and David graduated from their respective schools. And Mid summer of 2022 (Monday July 04 2022) a few months after the end of Blood.

Rated M only, no seriously this is not a nice fic. Read at your peril (sounds more dramatic than it is).

Warnings: Most of them. Including torture, rape, general abuse, I have no idea what your personal triggers are but please feel free to skip ahead or stop at any point. I'll post the triggers where needed at the bottom of the page on the A/N there.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally. Dave's POV is normal text, Kurt's is in _italics_ (because he's fancy like that).

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 001**

Sitting back Dave watches Kurt playing with the dolls and the dollhouse. It was amazing what a few months of physio, steady food and some time could accomplish, the Familiar had put so much weight back on in muscle and bone, he was moving much more easily, had much more energy and with Finn having started healing his hands in the last few weeks he had more use of those too.

After all the giant leaps and bounds the man had made to come this far mentally Kurt was now stubbornly sticking his heels in and not advancing anymore. It was frustrating, most of the time Dave can feel Kurt's further along than he's acting but he can't prove it.

"Relax," Simon the therapist is sitting next to him on the padded therapy room, "I know you're frustrated but think of it this way, Kurt feels safe enough with you that he can coast along at this level, when he's ready he'll heal some more. And..." the man grins, "He's probably waiting for you both to move into your new home together."

Groaning Dave grunts, "Don't, just don't," and he glares at Alice who's laughing at him, "It's not funny, he's still asking me for the S thing and he's arguing that he's strong enough to have the inside stuff too," and fuck was he mentally vocal about that, the little bastard had even complained to Santana and the two therapists about it, though it had been funny to see their faces when Kurt had merged with them the first time so he could 'talk' to them.

"Fury," Alice starts and he still hates that name, it might mean he's a Special Wizard in the Lima magical centre and has more perks but the name sucked, he'd been a teen when he'd thought it up. "Remember you did promise him that now he's stronger you'd have that type of relationship with him once you moved into your own place, that it was private, just you two and that it had to be done with love and gentleness."

_Master is talking about sex with the fun Empaths._

_Master was still refusing to have full sex. Master was too sweet and protective sometimes. He wants Master inside of him._

_Lifting up a doll he shows the doll to not rabbit and puts the doll in the house for dolls. He is going with Master to a new home soon, a home with more than one room. Master has told him that now he is stronger they will live together in their own home._

_And then they can have sex._

_He likes their room but he is excited because they will have a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and, he frowns, he thinks the name is TV room but the Before memories call it a living room._

_There is no under place or basement, Master was firm about that, there will be no things kept in the under place._

_He picks up not rabbit and points to the bedroom because they will sleep in the bedroom with Master, he mock merges with not rabbit so he can 'talk' to not rabbit like he does Master, Empath ally and fun Empaths._

Kurt's doing it again. It was weird to feel the man go through the motions of merging with a toy. Thumper was a god send to the man, it might squeak a bit but Kurt took it everywhere to the point that the Special Leader Oak had put a tracker in the toy so they couldn't lose it.

With only five minutes left of the therapy session Dave stands up, "Hey Kurt, nearly time to go," he gets a mental acknowledgement and then the Familiar was padding over in bare feet and asking for some physical playtime. As usual they end up with Kurt on his back scrunching his t-shirt up so Dave can hunker down and blow bubbles on his much firmer stomach, Kurt was still enamoured of the game and it never failed to make him giggle.

The timer alarm goes off and they get to go back to their room where lunch and the table were waiting for them. Now all Dave has to do is distract Kurt from eating anymore of the giant singing grasshoppers currently plaguing Lima and the rest of the world.

Sitting down to put their shoes on, or in Kurt's case his socks and shoes, Dave keeps encouraging him and fusses him when he gets it right. They've recently gotten new clothes for Kurt with old style velco catches now he can use his fingers better. The Familiar very quickly learnt how to dress himself and was faster than lightening at stripping himself naked too.

He knows Kurt's getting stronger mentally as the little argumentative bitch whines about clothes and still prefers being naked. He's managed to convince Kurt to accept certain rules and out side of their room, or if they have guests Kurt has to have clothes on. Even if it's only him and Dave he has to have underwear on. Only at night when they go to bed can Kurt be completely naked.

Saying goodbye to the therapists they walk out to find the two new guards. They still have Rip and Torn but Oak had decided that they needed more in case of any emergencies and so they have ended up with Valour who's built like a frigging tank and makes Dave feel tiny next to the dark skinned man, and Sparkle a too thin slip of mischievous femaleness who scares the shit out of him.

He's never been around someone who makes his magic play up. Never. But Sparkle, there's something about her that calls to his Fire, something that makes him want to unleash it. It's not his strongest element, his Earth is much more powerful, yet he's always been drawn to Fire and the colour red, his control of Fire is phenomenal and his teachers had remarked on it, enough that he knows he has a strong affinity towards it.

Smiling at them he pretends he's fine and then they leave the cool quiet confines of the therapy area and set out into the bright loud sunshine. All around them the grounds are a riot of greenery and flowers, the summer sun is beating down on them hot and welcoming. And dotted about are grasshoppers as big as his fist all of them competing to make as much noise as they possibly can, the sound is just shy of deafening and Dave's glad they only have another week of this and then they'll all be gone for another fifty years, fucking cicada grasshoppers and their stupid life cycle.

Grabbing Kurt before he can run off to catch and eat one, he and Valour swing Kurt up onto the big guy's shoulders, and Dave uses his Air to gently call butterflies over to distract the Familiar.

The grasshoppers turned up two weeks ago and Kurt had hunted them from the word go, and that was when they'd learnt how Kurt had supplemented his diet as a Broken Familiar owned by a Dark Wizard shut away as a thing to be used for when ever the Wizard had wanted power, basically he'd eaten bugs. The therapists thought it was a huge breakthrough but now Dave's the one telling him not to do it because he has enough food and doesn't have to eat bugs.

Kurt, however, seems to think they taste delicious and is refusing to obey Dave on this, one more reason for Dave to think Kurt's faking his lack of progress.

_He is enjoying being on the big man's shoulders and Master has brought butterflies over for him and not rabbit to look at but he knows that Master is also doing it so he will not eat any of the loud bugs._

_The loud bugs are really tasty and he likes eating them._

_Master is being too nice and gentle again and he sits up on big man's shoulders while Master and flame girl walk near them._

_Master does not like flame girl, flame girl is dangerous, she is a magic user but not one he has met before, but now he knows that the flame inside her is not Fire like Wizards use, it is different and that Master has a tiny bit of what she has a lot of._

_He thinks she must be like dangerous woman, like them but different, and he thinks butterfly man is different too, he is not sure and it is like butterfly man can push things somehow._

_A big butterfly lands on his nose and he crosses his eyes to stare at it, he might not be able to eat a loud bug but this is fun anyway._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

We'll say a new chapter every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, I should be able to stick to that.


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 002**

_"That's it Kurt," Master is encouraging him as he works hard on the table, the wet stuff is nice and cool on his hot skin. Table man has started him on a new bigger thing called a 'program' and he knows he will be very tired at the end and will need to rest, but he is glad to have the new program because he will be even stronger after this._

Dave can sense the determination in Kurt and keeps urging him on praising him and letting him know there is only a little bit longer to go now. The physio, Stu, was doing the same and this is the longest and hardest Kurt's ever tried and he's practically bouncing around like a kid and being so proud of Kurt.

The beeping starts up and they've added this for Kurt's benefit, so he'll know when the workout is almost over, "Just one more minute, come on Kurt, you can do it," and then they count down the last ten seconds as Kurt's energy on the readout starts to plummet.

It's over and Stu hits the buttons to clear the gel off of Kurt as Dave waits to be able to grab him and haul over to the shower to clean up, as a bonus for being so good Dave's already agreed that Kurt can be naked until bedtime.

Gently he lifts the Familiar up and then cheats by using Water spells in the bath so that he can clean Kurt faster. Placing the exhausted man on the bed he pulls the sheets up so Kurt won't get cold and then picks up Thumper.

Yeah the damn bunny teddy bear thing was a godsend but Kurt insisted that Thumper was treated just like him, which meant putting the toy on the table as Stu ran a self-cleaning program.

_He lays where Master has put him too tired to do anything but watch as not rabbit uses the table too. Not rabbit was not as weak as he was so not rabbit would be full of energy and not tired afterwards._

_He knows he is so much stronger than he used to be but he wants to be as strong as not rabbit right now. The table beeps and Master lifts up not rabbit and brings him over so he can be cuddled and told how well he did too._

_"You two gonna have a nap?" Master asks and he tells Master yes as he yawns and Master tucks him in._

Running his fingers through Kurt's now long hair, Dave sends calm fluffy thoughts down the bond to Kurt and it's fascinating to actually feel the man fall fast asleep under his hand.

When he's certain Kurt's down for the count Dave turns to Stu and puts his head in his hands, "Dude, what the hell am I gonna do?"

"Sorry Dave but Kurt's more than capable of deciding what he wants, and what he wants is you. What's the problem with getting fully physically intimate anyway?" The guy has already packed up and lounges back on the chair to watch the Wizard.

"Maybe because he's Broken and I don't want to abuse him?" He snarks back at the physio.

"Excuses," Stu calls him on it, "Dave, you've seen the table print outs, hell Kurt's told Santana and the therapists what he wants, sorry man but you are stuck with making love to the guy you're in love with," Dave tries to hide the wince, "Alright spill."

"Stu you know my history with Kurt, neither of us knew we could use magic, and I bullied him until he transferred schools and he stayed transferred. He and Blaine were happy together. Me, I got the hell out of Lima and discovered I was a Wizard," and Dave's happy to forget blowing up the ice rink. "Kurt went on to university, got engaged and then got abducted while we all thought he was dead…"

"And…" the physio prompts.

"And he kinda remembers that Blaine was temporarily turned into a vampire, I can't catch it directly in his head but he won't have anything to do with the man. Jesus Blaine's going through hell, first he thought he'd murdered his fiancé when he got turned into a vampire and spent years torturing himself over that, now he's beating himself up because he didn't remember Kurt being taken or else we could have been searching for him and Kurt wouldn't be Broken," it's messed up and Dave can't help feeling guilty.

"It's like I'm this big wall keeping them apart, Kurt should be with Blaine, they were so in love, they were going to have this big future together," he waves his hands trying to convey the epicness of Kurt and Blaine.

"Dave," Stu stands up and walks over to sit on the bed too. "The Kurt that was in love with Blaine is this Kurt, but this Kurt has had over six years of being Broken, and only a few months of being bonded to you. The Kurt that was in love with Blaine has changed so much that he's not the same man that was abducted anymore than you're the same guy that bullied him or started Wizard training, you've both changed. And frankly dude he's in love with you, and I don't mean because he's bonded to you and has to spend the rest of his life with you, no it's because he genuinely cares about you."

A mock punch is thrown at his shoulder, "So man up and admit that he's capable of giving consent and start getting him ready for Friday, the moment you two are alone there's every chance he'll try and jump you or tempt you. Teach him about lube and prep work," Dave blushes at the man's words, "And keep telling him he can say no at any point, that he's free to refuse you, that it's supposed to express a deeper physical connection." Stu gives him a long look, "And maybe you'll learn to accept that you're just as worthy of love as he is."

"Are you going philosophical on me?" Dave hides how close to the mark that comment had been.

"Whatever Dave," the guy rolls his eyes, "the others might not see it but we both know Kurt's holding back, that he's further along than he lets on, he has to be accessing his memories somehow, give him the love that he's waiting patiently for from you, and he's going to surprise you, again."

"He always surprises me," Dave grumbles good naturedly.

"True, mind you he surprises most people," the physio gets up, "Right that's his work out for today. Tomorrow you're at the recycling centre, and then I've got you Wednesday afternoon, Friday's a bust 'coz you're moving and then we're back on track for next week, right?"

"Yeah, that's about it, I can't believe Oak pulled our hours back so much, we only work Tuesday and Thursdays now," frowning Dave remembers the Wizard normally trying to get as much out of the pair of them as he could, guess the whole Kurt nearly being taken away and Dave being thrown in Court had shaken the older Wizard, he was being much more careful.

"'Course I'm happy with him using the table three times a week and going to therapy is great, he really likes it there," he hesitates, "I think Kurt's getting bored, he was a bit of an overachiever as a kid I've seen the stuff his dad kept for him because Burt couldn't bare to throw it all away," that had been an awkward Sunday dinner at the Hudmel's. "I think he needs something to challenge him."

"Moving should do that then," Stu's unlocking the table and preparing to push it to his next appointment, "He'll have a whole house to roam around in, and you should try getting him interested in decorating, you said his dad said he had a thing for it, he should still have an eye for colour."

"Huh, I'll give it a shot, thanks Stu," he waves to the physio who waves back and then he's alone with a sleeping Kurt.

Bored he's not sure what to do now, he's whole life since he walked into this room after promising a tearful Santana he'd try and bond to the then unknown Broken Familiar had been wrapped up in Kurt. He's at a bit of a loss to know what to do now.

Maybe that's part of the problem too, he needs to have his own life, like Kurt does with Thumper, and then they'll have something to talk about, if you count being in each other's heads all the time as talking.

Falling back onto the bed he snuggles Kurt and the man simply moves so he's curled around Dave's arm. Damn Stu was right, Dave was making excuses, and when Kurt wakes up they're going to have their first discussion about sex and how things are going to change when they move in together.

Sighing he closes his eyes and rests because he's not sure he's up to this and he knows Kurt's going to start pushing for more from the very start.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and Favorite storying that you've done, I hope I live up to the faith you've put in me, and so on with the story :)


	3. Chapter 3

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 003**

_"Kurt, time to wake up," Master is calling him but he is warm and happy. "Kurt, come on honey," Master is using a pet name for him, Master is good to him like that._

_Stretching he playfully wraps himself around Master's chest and kisses him softly with a welcoming feeling. "Well hey to you too. Are you feeling better for your nap?"_

_He is much better after his nap, the table had been very hard today and he tells Master who nods, "Yeah I saw the settings, you're really getting strong Kurt," Master is proud of him and Master is also something else that is not comfortable._

_"Yeah, now you're stronger," Master fidgets, "I err… I um asked the docs for some stuff so we could talk about us, like as um…" Master squirms and Master's face has gone red, "That is, we're moving in together and the docs say you're strong enough for, you know, sex, full sex."_

_Master cannot have just said that, but Master has, they are going to have sex in their new home, together, like lovers do. He is excited and hugs Master tightly, he is so happy Master has finally realised he is strong enough for Master._

Dave hadn't been expecting the hug and strangely Kurt wasn't pushing for sex right now, he was just keyed up over the thought of having sex in the future, "Okay settle down," he strokes Kurt's back as happy bubbles ping up the bond to him meaning Kurt was giggling. "We need to talk about it and both of us need to know what's going to happen. I don't want either one of us to get hurt, okay?"

A strong affirmative from Kurt and suddenly all that attention was trained on Dave, it still freaked him out a bit but it was just the way Kurt was now. Picking up the simple pamphlets Stu had apparently asked the doctors for earlier, the man knew Dave way too well, Dave shows Kurt, "Can you see the drawings?" And he gets an echo image of the drawing in front of them, "That's good Kurt."

_Master is showing him something, and Master explains. Oh Master is showing him what Master will be doing to him when they live together. He already knows about the preparing but Master is thorough about telling him and he listens._

_Then Master shows him the slimy slippery stuff that Master will used on him to make him ready for Master to have sex with. Master puts some on his fingers so he will know what it is like._

_Master is so good like that._

_Now Master is pointing to the book that is not a book and is talking about a spot inside that Master will be touching, it is a spot that will feel very nice. Master wants to use the spot to help him enjoy sex with Master._

_He remembers the spot._

_Sometimes his other Master's hit it by accident and it was good. In the Before time the dream boy/man, when he was not a crazy red eyed blood drinking monster, would touch the spot when they had sex, or he would touch dream boy/man's spot._

_He likes that spot, the spot is good, and Master is also thinking about the spot and how much Master likes Master's spot touched._

All he's getting from Kurt is happy and excited, there's a touch of arousal but there's a lot of smug too. "Right that's good Kurt," he praises him and then adds, "Now remember, you can say no at any time, you don't have to go through with it, and if anything upsets you, you say and we'll stop until you feel better or work around it, okay?"

Kurt kisses him and he takes that as a yes and now Dave has to stop talking as Kurt's tongue wiggles into his mouth. Considering Kurt was the one who was Broken he was getting more and more assertive in the bedroom department.

Actually he was getting more and more assertive everywhere.

Pulling back from the kiss Dave smiles at the man who gazes up at him and it was mind blowing to get the echo of Kurt's emotions, which were lazily and happy and just loving. God nothing like experiencing how much Kurt cares for him first hand. "Love you too," he kisses the man softly.

_Master has said the L word again. Master loves him. He loves Master. Everything is good._

A knock on the door and Dave turns to see a nurse carrying in their evening meal, instantly Kurt perks up next to him and sex is forgotten as Kurt focuses on food instead.

Popping the tray onto the bed Dave holds out the dish of chewy goo stuff for Kurt and then helps him hold the spoon. Slowly they raise the spoon together a few times and Dave lets go so Kurt can do it himself. Kurt's fingers still weren't quite right but they were getting there now and it was amazing to see him bend them and grip so well.

_Master has left him to eat on his own like the clever Familiar he is. He chews the tasty goo. It is different colours, each one tastes differently too. He likes the crunchy goo, it is much better than the icky tasteless paste and jello._

Keeping an eye on Kurt, Dave eats his own dinner and bolts through most of it in case Kurt needs him. When the goo is gone he takes the dish and spoon and then hands the plate with the finger food on it to the man, Kurt struggles with the fork and he adjusts it slightly for him and then he can go back to eating.

Fuck, to think that only, what three to four months ago, Kurt had been incapable of feeding himself anymore, and here he was eating on his own.

_Master is being proud of him again._

_He is so clever._

_He chews the crunchy sticks and soft chewy bits._

_And then he gets to have juice._

"No Kurt," Dave points to the plate, "Finish all your food and then you can have the juice for pudding," apparently Kurt had a bit of a sweet tooth, and the dietician had come up with a sweet drink the man could have as a treat after his main evening meal.

An exaggerated sigh comes from Kurt and Dave hides his grin even though there is no way Kurt could miss his amusement via the bond. A few more huffs happen and Kurt peeks at him, he refuses to relent and then the last few pieces of food are gone.

"Well done Kurt, that's awesome," putting the plate back on the tray he holds out the special cup thing for Kurt. Apparently it's a bigger version of a toddlers cup, it has handles on each side for Kurt to grip, there's a lid and spout bit, and the great thing is you can't tip it over, it rights itself.

_Gleefully he takes the drink and grips both sides as he brings it up to his mouth and suckles on the bit that sticks up. Sweet sticky juice comes out and he greedily drinks it down._

"Slow down," Dave has to tell him, "You'll give yourself hiccups again, and we don't want that," once Kurt was drinking at a more normal rate he grabs his own ice-cream and promptly eats it too quickly and gives himself brain freeze, "Well serves me right for doing what I told you not too."

Rubbing his forehead he gets a curious query from Kurt who's noticed his pudding is different, "It's called ice-cream, it's cold, very cold. Do you want to try a bit?"

_Telling Master no he carries on drinking his juice and watches Master eat the cold food slowly._

_When they are all finished he holds not rabbit and Master puts the tray of empty food on the small table and then Master is getting a book out. Strong man and quiet woman had gotten them new books again. They really like Master because they keep getting Master nice things. They like him too, lots and lots._

Sitting next to Kurt he opens the book Burt and Carole had gotten, this one was aimed a bit higher for older kids and he has to go slow on a few bits, but it's yet another sign Kurt's further along than he's admitting.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	4. Chapter 4

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 004**

The loud whistle bell sounds out signalling the end of the workday and Dave stretches his back out even as he's finishing off the last bit of recycling left on the belt.

With everything sorted and done he taps a few buttons on the screen in front of him and powers down the workstation. Forklifts wiz about picking up the bins and shifting them into the main warehouse for sorting and selling.

Standing up Dave holds his hand out to Kurt who's staying merged and is petting Thumper. The Familiar drops the merge and stands up holding Dave's hand, the physical contact makes their bond resonate slightly, that was new, it had started this morning in the shower and as Rip and Torn were their guards today he'd mentioned it to Rip.

Since then Oak and a specialist had gotten back to say that everything was fine, the bond was simply reacting to them, it would stop soon.

Rip's analysing the work load Dave had steadily laboured through with Kurt backing him up with power, in the last month the Familiar's overall power levels had gone up. In short Kurt was now the confirmed number one Familiar in the world as of this morning, and he was bonded to Dave much to the annoyance of a lot of Wizards around the world. The fact that Kurt was Broken meant that they couldn't swoop in and try and woo him from Dave either, in short Dave had him all to himself and the sheer amount of power Kurt happily handed over was awe inspiring.

Dave's so glad that he's spent his Wizarding life with little power, it means that he's very respectful of the kind of things he could do with that power, and he knows he won't abuse it. Mostly he admits that being stuck doing menial jobs keeps him well away from the temptation of using the power for anything other than recycling or scanning.

On the floor the manager is running from the office to the back work area. The bonus of Dave being able to use so much power was that he could literally replace the normal Wizards working here and they were free to refine and sort the raw materials so that the centre was making a hell of a profit on the two days that Dave and Kurt worked here every other week.

Leading Kurt along the platform to the stairs they take their time going down them as Kurt places his feet carefully. At the floor they wander over to the office and wave to the staff on their way to the locker room.

Dave and Kurt now have a joint locker and they shrug out of the high vis overcoats. Dave puts them on hangers in their locker. He even takes the mini high vis coat off of Thumper, the damn rabbit had been presented with the coat as a gift from one of the guys, who'd gotten shit for sewing, but Kurt had been so pleased with the gift and fussed over Thumper that a big 'Ahh' moment had happened.

Walking out into the sunshine Dave makes sure he has a tight grip on Kurt's hand so he can't run off and eat any grasshoppers. Santana's parked the mini van just outside and with a minimum of hassle they get in.

_Huffing that Master will not let him eat loud tasty bugs he sits in the big car and Master puts their belts on. Master has said the belts are for safety. Carefully he holds not rabbit so not rabbit will be safe too._

_They are going to see blonde woman. Today he will give power to tall man who will mend blonde woman, there is not much of the bad thing in her head anymore and she is nearly mended. Empath ally is excited each time they go and often cries giving the woman kisses on the face and cooing at her._

_Blonde woman is special and sometimes she can See them without eyes. Sometimes she Sees him and Master or other allies and he can see the images in her mind where they bleed through her skin to him._

_Also tall man will mend his hands for him again, they do not hurt all the time now, he can bend them, he can hold the fork and the spoon now._

Kurt's busy thinking about Britt and Finn so Dave settles back and holds his hand letting Santana drive them to the hospital. It's nice having these two guards with him he can relax.

He misses Trixie, the Familiar had been shipped out to teach more Familiars how to merge with Healers and it was going down a storm. She's back next week for a rest and the Special Familiars were going to come to her for training with a dash of Kurt demonstrating for them.

So far the initial results from being able to merge with Healers were positive, it would mean less burn out for Healers giving them longer to keeping helping people that were beyond conventional medical techniques.

And if he's honest he missed Snowy today. The shadow hound was going for a very special operation, he was going to have a very expensive charm inserted and attached to his backbone. The charm had been enchanted with a spell that would protect the hound from sunlight and other light sources. If anyone tried to harm the hound with a light spell they were in for a hell of a shock when it bounced off the dog.

Thinking about it though it would also mean that the dog would have access to the abilities it had in darkness, it would blend with any shadow around it, it would be faster, stronger and a hell of a lot smarter.

Hmm, that could be useful if anyone tried to ambush Kurt again.

_Master has been thinking about bright familiar and big black dog. He has not seen bright familiar for days, but Master has said she will be back soon. Big black dog has something extra special to do and then it will be back._

_He looks out of the window as Empath ally takes them to blonde woman. He holds Master's hand the whole way through the building and then they are here and tall man is talking to the other women and men that are in the building and care for blonde woman._

"Hey guys!" Finn's waving so Dave waves back.

They're soon settled in Britt's room and Kurt stands next to Finn as they merge, that strange twist turn Kurt seems to do so effortlessly allowing him to give the Healer power that can be used.

_Tall man is making the tiny little bits in blonde woman's head and cleaning her red red blood. This time tall man lets him clean the blood and helps him catch all the bad things there._

_He watches tall man make more little bits and destroy little bits of the bad thing. Blonde woman is fast asleep today and he is disappointed he had wanted to See with her again._

Keeping an eye on the clock Dave's impressed that Kurt's ability to Heal is coming along so nicely, they've hit about an hour and yes Kurt wasn't doing a huge amount and had mini rests, but still he was a Familiar and he could Heal it was unheard of.

When they've finished with Britt they leave Santana to fuss over her and a doctor is on standby to give Kurt small injections in his hands to numb them, that way Finn was free to do anything, including breaking the fragile bones, to Heal Kurt's hands.

_His hands stop feeling and Master has said the word is 'Numb', his hands are numb when tall man holds them and Heals them. He watches as tall man scans his hands and then focuses on his fingers at the points where they flex._

_Power is wrapped around the first one and then pops happen as the bones are cracked and made to lay straight, in the middle of the bones are long hairs that tall man rips apart and then puts back together. On the outside of the bone are ropey things and some are cut and made to rejoin other bits._

_He knows this should hurt._

_He knows this is why his hands are numb._

_Master is unhappy and jumps when the pops happen. Master is so kind and gentle that Master hurts for him when it happens. But there are less pops now and things are mending in his hands._

Kurt's calm and interested in what Finn's doing. Dave can catch the edge of what's going on and the thought of re-breaking Kurt's fingers always makes him feel sick. Last week they worked on the fine bones from the wrists to the knuckles, this week it was knuckles to the tips of the fingers.

God he hates that Kurt even needs to have this happen.

Finally it's over and he chats to Finn giving Kurt a chance to recover and rest in his lap. He'll take him home soon and feed him, then Kurt will get some basic pain meds because when the numbness wears off his hands will be a bit tender for a few hours.

He's beginning to suspect that Kurt doesn't need as long to recover and that it's really for him to calm down and not faint in the middle of the hospital, any reputation he had for being tough has long since eroded and he doesn't care as long as Kurt's okay.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	5. Chapter 5

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 005**

As it rained in the night Dave has to wrestle Kurt into think rubber boots to keep his feet dry and the docs have been round to double check his hands are okay and there isn't any swelling. Finn's doing some heavy duty Healing but it's worth it when Kurt curls his fingers and can nearly make a fist.

Careful not to just grab Kurt by the hand he has to brainstorm how to keep Kurt from eating grasshoppers but Valour's already beaten him to it, "Hey Kurt," that deep bass rumble says and Dave can't get over how big the guy is, he really is the tall dark and handsome sort, it's intimidating to be around him, is that how people have felt about Dave? And if so Dave's going to have to learn to get over it.

Valour's plan is stupidly simple, they're going to go and splash in puddles on the way to therapy. Snowy's back and is running around like a mad thing as it adjusts to the charm shielding it from the light. Already Dave can see that increased intelligence in the hound's eyes and the way it moves is a bit more graceful. Being a therapy dog it dives straight in and all three of them are in and out of puddles.

Which leaves Dave to walk next to Sparkle and inside him his Fire but not his Fire stirs, swallowing he sucks it up and chats nicely pretending everything is okay, she has a twinkle in her eye and blindsides him, "It's okay Fury, most people don't like me, not even Valour, he's trying to get out of being my partner."

It's matter of fact and calm and he remembers no one liking him for who he really was, "Um, it's not that I don't like you Sparkle, I don't know you to make that kinda call but…" He's not sure how to put this, "Being around you screws up my Fire for some reason and it's uncomfortable."

Stopping she stares at him thoughtfully, "Hmm, most Wizards just avoid me and mutter, interesting that you admit it," he nods and then blinks so it's not just him, it's other Wizards. "How about I won't walk quite so close to you and we'll talk about football some more," she's amused at him but does move away a bit.

"Thanks," he nods at her, "So you're not into football then?" That triggers her to launch into why football is the worst sport in the world and she's fairly sarcastic and over the top and she's exaggerating points but he's so used to Santana now that he lets her talk without judgement.

_He is walking in the mini baths on the path to fun Empaths. Big man and big black dog are there too. Big man splashes in the mini bath and he wants to have a go too._

_They splash up and down the path and big black dog can splash with four feet but dog's splashes are not so big._

_The loud tasty bugs are out but there are not as many of them and they are not so loud today. He is busy with the new game that he does not bother to chase them, he is full from breakfast, he will eat them later on the way home instead._

_Master is talking to flame girl and Master still does not like flame girl but they are getting on well now and flame girl has given Master distance._

_Spotting the fun Empath's house he runs to the door and waits for them to catch up, he is eager to play today. His hands can move more and he has shown big man who was impressed with him, now he can show fun Empath's too._

_Flame girl opens the door and he runs inside only for Master to yell and call him back, "Careful Kurt," Master points down to the mud and water that is now on the clean floor, "Come on, lets wipe our feet." He goes back and does as Master tells him to do and then he runs to the fun Empaths._

_Stopping at the door he takes off the big shoes Master called boots and throws his coat on the floor, "Kurt!" Master is yelling again and he runs inside to see fun Empaths._

_Reaching out he merges with them and sends welcoming feelings as he shows them his hands and how much he can move his fingers now._

_"Wow," one of them says, "Will you look at that, that's amazing Fancy," and he shows them what tall man did to his fingers, they nod and he is proud of how much he can do._

Grumbling Dave bends over and picks Kurt's coat up, it was great that Kurt wanted to come to therapy, Dave's glad their coming here but sometimes he wants to swot Kurt on the butt for being a brat.

He can see in his head that Kurt's merged with the two Empaths and was currently showing off his hands and Finn's Healing from last night. He even shows them Britt and the Healing bits Kurt had done.

The therapists coo over him and fuss him and Kurt knows he's done well, the smug pride flowing down the bond is strong. It was all part of their long term plan to build Kurt back up, bit by bit, both physically and mentally.

"Okay Fancy," Alice is putting on her serious face, "We need to keep talking about you and Fury moving in together," for the past two weeks the therapists had been working with Kurt to get him used to what rooms would be there, what would be kept where and what would be expected of Kurt, including keeping things tidy.

The four of them along with Snowy and Thumper side in a little circle while the therapists demonstrate with toys and pictures so that Kurt will be able to move in and settle as quickly as possible.

They turn it into a guessing game at the end trying to judge how much Kurt's remembered and praise him each time he gets something right, if he gets it wrong they correct him and encourage him, not once do they punish him or yell at him.

Kurt's merging with them but they can only pick up what Kurt wants them too, and Kurt screws up putting the food in the bathroom instead of the kitchen, except for a moment Dave can see into Kurt's head and he knows Kurt's just lied, he knew where the food was supposed to go. Ignoring the revelation Dave strokes Snowy and keeps his mind as blank as possible.

There has to be a reason Kurt was faking, he just doesn't know what it is, maybe Simon and Alice were right, once they'd moved in and nothing bad happened, and they indulged in full sex Kurt would open up more and take few more steps.

Cheering along with the therapists he continues with the game and then they swop and change a few things and talk about how much stronger Kurt is now, and how good it is that Kurt's body is slowly repairing itself, then they turn him loose to go and play.

It's amusing to see the Familiar flounce and prance over to the doll's house so he could play with the dolls, Dave already knows from Burt that Kurt had played house and dolls a lot as a kid so things were going great, in theory, Dave can't shake the dread that something bad was coming.

Turning to the therapists he tells them about his talk with Kurt and how the man had reacted positively and was waiting for Friday with a really mature attitude.

_Sitting with the mini house he shows not rabbit the rooms and merges so they can talk about what beds and chairs go where in the house. He is much cleverer than Master or fun Empaths know, he can remember where things go, he tidies the house for the dolls and makes things look pretty._

_He wonders if Master will let him do that in their new home, will Master ask him what colours he likes or what bed or chair should go where? Perhaps once they have moved in he can ask Master if something can be moved so it is better for them._

_Big black dog comes over and they cuddle in front of the house for dolls, Master has said not rabbit and big black dog will live with them too. That means allies will be in the house with them all the time. He likes that they will be there._

_He is used to him and Master living in the single room, he is a bit frightened at living somewhere new, he does not know what it looks like yet, but Master has said it is good and Master has never been wrong about things like that. Master said the bright room was good and it was. Master said fun Empaths was good and it really was. Master knows these things so it will be good._

Anxious.

A roll of anxiousness linked to images of rooms trickles from Kurt, and he barely catches it in time. Hmm, perhaps Kurt was simply worried and upset about the move, once they settled in and Kurt realised he was safe everything was going to be okay.

Dave refuses to dwell on the negative, if Kurt doesn't accept the new place they'll go back to the main medical centre and start again, they'll find the right place eventually, even if the place they're being offered is on the centre's supervised area so they get more help and a cleaner, as well as regular visits from careers and the Specials kept an eye on the residents too.

That annoying niggle of doom is persistent and he tunes it out to listen to Alice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	6. Chapter 6

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 006**

Getting Kurt back to their room in one piece without losing a grasshopper to him Dave helps him eat and rest until Stu gets there. Today Dave gets to play on the table too, all this sitting around was getting to him and he's more restless than he realised.

Kurt's workout program's long and arduous but the man soldiers through it like he always does and Dave gazes down at the man proud and awed, "Awesome, come on Kurt, ten minutes and you're done," he encourages him.

Together Dave and Stu count down the remaining seconds when they get to the end they fuss Kurt as Dave lifts him off the table to carry him to the bath and he continues to cheat with the Water spells, its so much easier that way but he knows that he can't think like that because the next thing he knows he'll cackle and start trying to take over the world. Spells aren't everything, they're merely short cuts and you shouldn't rely on them.

Putting Kurt to bed with Thumper Dave strips down and lays out on the table while Kurt has a snooze.

"Hey the read out on his hands is good," Stu says, "His bro Finn is a miracle worker, the damage that's been repaired is amazing."

Grunting between the waves that are working his body Dave tells him, "Yeah? You should be there at the time, his hands fucking crack and pop when Finn resets the breaks, makes me feel sick."

Chuckling Stu nods, "My eldest broke her arm once, the doctor screwed it up and as I work here I called in a favour, they numbed the area and then the Healer redid it, my wife and eldest had to wait for me to come round from my fainting moment," the physio shudders, "That sound still gives me nightmares, just as they still give me shit for fainting. They just don't get or understand us guys at all."

Thinking about the mocking he gets from Santana Dave nods, "Ain't that the truth."

Moving onto sports they make fun of each others sports teams and crow about their own. The familiar beeping starts up and then Dave can sit up, rolling his shoulders out he nods, "Thanks man, that's much better."

"Anytime," Stu nods, "So you and him talked yet?" And the hint is really loud in Stu's voice.

Grumbling Dave steps into the shower, "Yeah we talked. And you know how he normally tries to jump me when we talk about sex?" The physio nods, "Nothing this time, he seems to understand I'm talking about future stuff and not this instant, he's looking forward to it and he seems willing to wait for it too."

"That's good isn't it?" Stu's bent over packing up his stuff.

"I dunno," Dave hesitates, "He's capable of understand that now but he..." He's not sure how to put this, "Kurt lied to the therapists today."

That makes Stu stand up, "He can't lie, that's impossible with Empathy."

"Yeah but when doesn't he do the impossible?" Dave asks, "They were asking him where things go in the house and he gave the wrong answer, but for a second I could see into his mind and he knew the right answer, and later he was anxious about the move. I don't know what to do, if I talk to the therapists they say they don't feel it and I'm projecting what I think he should be like, you're about the only one that believes me about him."

"Hmm," the man studies the sleeping Familiar, "Do you think he doesn't want to move in or just that its a big thing in his life?"

"I know he's excited about the move, he's not faking it, I just don't understand why he's holding back so much," drying himself Dave pulls on some pants and frowns at his Familiar. "He's safe here, and he'll be safe in our new home too, the therapists say that he's comfortable so he might not be trying to..."

"Safe," Stu interrupts, "That could be it."

"Huh?" Sitting next to Kurt he tucks the man in so he'll stay warm, "What do you mean?"

"Well so far he's bonded to you, befriended a bunch of people, so all good up to that point, then you got knocked out but recovered, and then he was abducted from you twice and the second time he had to testify to get you back," the man walks over to sit beside Dave. "Maybe he's waiting for something to go wrong, he's devoted to you, he'd be devastated if anything happened."

"I hadn't thought of that," and he wracks his brains, "But how do I reassure him?"

"How can you?" The physio asks, "Anything can happen to any of us at any time, this poor bastard was taken by a Dark Wizard after a bunch of random vamps attacked his engagement party, how are you supposed to reassure him?"

"Fuck," Dave swears, he's going to have to talk to Burt and Carole, they've had kids, how the hell do you reassure them and get them ready for the worst at the same time?

"His disobeying you and eating grasshoppers could be a good sign," the man pats the sleeping Familiar, "If he's stretching his wings already and pushing at your authority and the boundaries you've set then he's getting more independent, more ready to stand on his own. Teach him what to do if you get separated like you would a kid. How to get help. How to protect himself and gain control of situations so he can be more confident. My wife is having hell with our youngest two, they won't accept the don't talk to strangers rule, it's great that they're so trusting and friendly but..."

"But you don't want them talking to the wrong person and how would they know who the right person is?" Dave finishes, as usual Stu's giving him some ideas, the man was damned insightful. "So instead of just reassuring him, I do that and teach him to look after himself so he has fall back options and won't have to worry so much, that makes sense." Clapping the guy on the back Dave nods, "Thanks man."

"You're welcome and you could always get him a panic button, I know he has the tracking device in his neck so we can track him anywhere, but if he gets separated or needs to call for help he can use that instead," and the physio has another excellent idea, "He can have one like a necklace that can also hold his information and be linked into the police system, or a watch version, they're the newest ones out."

"Dude, that's awesome, he'll have something he can fall back on, and even though he can't talk he can still 'tell' people if he's in trouble," thinking it over Dave adds, "We can get one installed in the house too, so if he's on his own, or god forbid I have an accident we can call for help."

"Sounds like a plan," the man nods, "Now I really have to go, say bye to him for me," and with that the physio pushes the table out of the room waving as he goes.

Going to the built in communicator in the room Dave spends a very fruitful ten minutes talking to Oak and arranging for Kurt to get a panic button watch thingy, they'll even program it to his biometrics and stuff.

Satisfied that he's done all he can for now he sits back down as Kurt starts to stir and the orderly brings in their food.

_Master is very happy and very satisfied._

_Master praises him when he can pick up the spoon all on his own as he eats the tasty goo. He shows Master how much he can bend his fingers now and Master kisses them._

_When all the food is gone he can have his juice and he drinks it slowly so he does not get the horrible things called hiccups._

_Then after food Master holds him and not rabbit as he reads one of the books that makes noise, he is allowed to pressed the buttons and Master laughs a few times, he made Master happy and that big body shakes in a good way._

_He is such a good Familiar._

_Master is such a good Master._

_He is sure everything is going to be just fine._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Okay A – sorry this is late. B – sorry this isn't up to the normal level of writing. C – I'm still suffering writers block and nothing is going right so the next chapter might be a bit delayed.


	7. Chapter 7

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 007**

_Waking up before Master he hugs not rabbit and snuggles into Master's arms, he is safe here, Master will always care for him and love him and…_

_"…We take care of our Familiars, we don't Break them…" Dangerous woman's words are still in his head and they are scary words, because if the words are right then he would not be Broken…_

_Running away from the words he gets off the bed and hurries to his toys, he holds not rabbit tightly and concentrates as hard as he can on the toy. He takes the shapes out and then puts them back in chanting the names of the animals as he does it._

_For a while it drowns out the words but they whisper at him, "…Don't Break them…" and he runs back to Master but Master is fast asleep and is not dreaming so his mind is quiet._

_He reaches for the nice beach place Master thinks about and lets the ocean soothe him, but without Master to help him the place slips through his fingers and he can hear her in his head again._

_He wants to scream that he is Broken that he has a purpose belonging to Master, that Master is everything, that Master is all he needs. He is Broken, he is a Familiar, it is what is._

_"…Take care… Don't Break…" her words are getting louder and he does not want to hear them, he is not ready to hear them._

Fear.

He's almost choking on fear and desperation, something, words, are whispering in his ear and Dave sits bolt upright to find Kurt shaking and trembling next to him.

Unthinkingly he gathers him up, Kurt's skin is cool to the touch and Dave sleepily asks, "Hey, Kurt, did you have a nightmare?"

More fear, more desperation and a thread of panic hits him, "Okay, okay, I'm here, you're safe, you're safe," he projects as much calm as he can only to get a very garbled image of his fantasy beach he uses of meditation, "Oh, you want to go there? Fine, let's get you tucked up and then we can meditate."

Pulling all the sheets up Dave keeps Kurt as close to him as he can trying to the get the man's ear over his heart so that Kurt can listen to his heartbeat as they meditate. With years of experience and practice he builds his mental retreat in his mind and feels Kurt rush down the bond to bask in it too.

_Master has understood, Master is taking him away from the dangerous words, Master is soothing him, Master is protecting him._

_He is safe._

Bit by bit they both relax and Dave can sense Kurt uncurling and a sensation of peace flows between them. Gently rubbing Kurt's back the way Burt taught him he can feel the tension flow out of Kurt.

They lay like that until the door opens and their breakfast is brought to them, Kurt's hungry and seems to be back to normal, though Dave is careful to fuss over him and be extra careful.

_Master is caring again._

_He holds the spoon and shows Master how clever he is, Master praises him and they eat more. It is first food today so there is not tasty juice when he is finished._

_"Kurt?" Master asks and he looks at Master, "We should have work today but if you don't feel up to it we won't go," but he is fine now, Master is here and everything is good._

_"Hmm," Master frowns, "If you're sure, if you change your mind, you just tell me okay?"_

_He promises Master he will tell him, but Master will be there the whole time so there is nothing to not be fine about, today they are going to the smelly place so that Master can unmake things and put them in the big bins to sell._

_Master is clever like that, Master throws nothing away, Master takes care of everything, even things that are not people. He is a person and Master takes much more care of him because Master cares and they are lovers._

All he's getting from Kurt is calm, and that sweetness that just seems to be Kurt, he's not bothered in the slightest about going out and working, the only feelings and images that are recurring are that Dave has to be there.

Once Oak had said Dave would be the centre of everything for Kurt and he hadn't believed him, he does now. He's learnt that Kurt is reliant on him for everything, even adding extra understanding of the world around him so that Kurt can process things better.

Getting dressed he helps Kurt do the Velcro tabs on his clothes and to put his shoes on. Pulling on his own work clothes he ties his laces on his shoes demonstrating how to do them and reassuring Kurt that when his hands were much better he'd be able to do that too. Making sure Kurt's got Thumper he takes that delicate and still broken hand in his and leads the man to the door.

Today it's Rip and Torn and Dave grins at the blond man leaning outside in the corridor, he'll have a word with Rip later when Kurt's otherwise occupied, the woman was probably already organising the alarm watch thing for Kurt, it would be the perfect opportunity.

"Morning you two," the guard drawls in that southern accent that sometimes vanishes completely and stands up, "Ready to tackle the big heap 'o garbage that's been piling up for you two?"

"Very funny Torn," Dave smiles anyway, the man is so friendly and easygoing it's hard to take offence at anything he says.

"I thought so," they walk to the garage together and Rip's waiting for them with Santana. Getting in the glorified golf cart where Snowy's been laying down they get driven to the recycling centre staff entrance and Dave tries to convey that he needs to talk to Rip to Torn who nods without letting Kurt in on it.

At the centre they go in and put on their hi vis gear, even Thumper, then they walk out into the main room with the giant round conveyer belt and up onto the special ledge. Getting himself and Kurt comfy Dave starts up the screen in front of him and waits for everyone else to get in position.

Reading the main types of materials that have been brought in he grins when he sees it's a massive load of electricals, that means copper, and copper means money. Every little helped the centre with it's massive budget deficit and he mentally readies the spells he going to need to pull the metal out of the twisted mess of plastic and glass.

At the whistle he leans against the bond and magic floods him ready for him to use, oh god it was so damn addictive, he could do almost anything with it, he won't though but it was nice to have that kinda power at his disposal.

Conjuring the spells in his mind he sets four up one after another letting them sweep the conveyer belt to magically pick up the things he was looking for. The screen in front of him registers the weight and volumes as he transports the materials to the relevant bins. The job may be boring but it took precision as well and he's proud of the fact that he can do this so easily.

_Master is using him for power._

_Master is busy finding the stuff and sorting it._

_He can see what Master is doing through the bond and he can see Master hold the four spells like they are nothing._

_None of his other Masters could do that._

_Master is special and he holds Master's hand the rumble from Master's clever mind lulling him as he sits there making sure that Master has enough power to do everything Master wants to do._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	8. Chapter 8

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 008**

Dave's managed to get a few minutes alone with Rip, long enough to hiss some things at her before Kurt turned up, Torn not having held his attention that long.

"Yes Fury the watch for Fancy will be waiting for you at your room, and the house is having the new alarm fitted for you too," Rip smoothly changes track without missing a beat so that Kurt wouldn't suspect anything.

"Thanks Rip," Dave smiles and feels the query from Kurt, "Got you a present," he tells the Familiar. And then he dodges any more questions saying it's a surprise.

Trooping back to the locker room and shrugging out of their jackets they go back to cart, today was going to be a bit different. Santana was still going to the hospital with a few Familiars trained by Trixie so they could merge with Finn. Everyone else was staying here while Dave and Kurt pack for the move tomorrow.

Outside their room is a man with a few gadgets for Kurt and Dave grins wondering what the man would make of Kurt. Kurt was studying the man and asking Dave if the man had the surprise.

"Yep, the man has brought the present I got for you," Dave fudges slightly.

Getting Kurt to sit on the bed Dave settles next to them and the man, Onyx of the Specials proceeds to lecture Dave on how to use the watch. There's no way Kurt can keep up with all the extra bits so Dave starts translating.

_"Okay, you see that strap?" Master is pointing at the black restraint but it is not a restraint, Master calls it a watch, like the watch Master wears but this one is more special._

_"Now the man, Onyx, is going to do something called 'Biometrics'," Master says the big word slowly, "That means the watch will recognise you and me. Only you and me can take the watch off. And if we take the watch off then the watch will send out a silent alarm letting everyone in the Special's control room know something is very wrong."_

_He is not sure how the watch thing will do that but Master is very sure the watch thing will do that._

Onyx is giving him a weird look but Dave ignores it to help Kurt stand up to get bioscanned into the machine Onyx has. Afterwards he sits with Kurt and plays with Thumper to keep him amused. When the toy squeaks and Dave chuckles he gets to see the Special's jaw drop slightly and then the man's training kicks back in and he goes back to fiddling with the watch.

"Ready," Onyx says.

"'Kay," Dave makes Kurt pay attention again as the guy talks them through how to use the watch, Dave makes him repeat it twice before he takes the watch from him to show Kurt.

_"Right Kurt," Master is holding the watch. "See this front screen here?" Master points, "Tap it with your finger like you do the buttons on your book."_

_He does as Master tells him and a strange voice says, "The time is four PM and nine minutes."_

_"Yes, well done Kurt," Master praises him, "That's how you get the watch to tell you what the time is. We'll cover what time is and how you measure it another day with your therapists."_

_He remembers time, it is the way the day is measured, you know which part of the day you are in, but he can't remember how to do that yet, it is Before and Master hasn't re-taught him but has just promised to._

_"Good, now, suppose you and I are out somewhere and something happens. For some reason you can't find me easily and there's no one you know around," Master says and he is now frightened, why would Master not be there? "So you do this," Master does things to the watch and it beeps, "This tells the people in the Special's control room that you're lost and it will tell them exactly where you are so that you can be found by me or one of our friends. With this you can't get lost only found."_

_Master is giving him something that will make him found? That will always make him found? He cannot be lost in the dark again?_

Kurt's emotions are see-sawing all over the place and suddenly the Familiar launches himself at Dave who barely catches him in time, that thin body is trembling again and Dave owes the physio one hell of a fruit basket for this. "It's okay, you're okay," he murmurs as Kurt starts crying, "You're safe, gonna do all I can to keep you safe and sound, promise," he rubs the man's back soothingly as relief floods down the bond from Kurt to him.

_Master is holding him and caring for him, he is crying again, and Master is so very gentle. He pulls back from Master and once Master wipes his face and has him blow his nose Master shows him how to make the watch find him._

_He does the things to the watch too and Master praises him for being so good and clever. He is told he can only play with the watch to make the time sound out. He must not play with the finding thing, but if he is scared or worried and cannot reach Master he must use it._

_"Wow Kurt you're doing so well," Master says and then Master shows him a new thing on the watch, "If something happens to you or someone you are with is hurt this is what you do to call for help. This is where you are safe but are hurt, or you are safe and someone else is hurt."_

_Like Master was when nasty Empath attacked, but he was not safe then. Oh when Master was hurt at strong man and quiet woman's. He understands now._

_"And lastly, this is what you do if you're under attack or you're not safe," Master does other things to the watch. "This is not a game Kurt, these are not toys, these are serious, but if you are hurt, if I'm hurt, if either of us is not safe and someone or thing wants to hurt us, you do these things, you don't hesitate. I'd rather be safe than sorry, okay?"_

_He lets Master know he understands._

Kurt seems to have gotten it and Dave makes him practice a few more times, "Awesome. Now lets put it on," the strap is some fancy material that locks itself, so literally only Dave and Kurt can get it off. That coupled with the tracking device in Kurt's neck should make him as safe as it was possible to get.

"There's another feature, Oak was very… persuasive… when it came to adding it," Onyx is still staring at Kurt who's pressing the time button over and over, damn Dave hates toys that make noises sometimes. "If I can?" Onyx holds his hand out and the guy's jaw drops when Kurt holds his left arm with the watch on straight out, clearly he'd been listening and understood that much.

_Watch man touches the watch and runs his finger around the outside of the watch and then presses the button to make the time, but the watch says in it's strange voice, "Hi, My name is Special Familiar Fancy Hummel-Karofsky. I'm a Broken Familiar. Please call the Centre of Magic and tell them where I am, the number you require is…" and then it says lots of numbers he does not understand._

"Huh," Dave's impressed.

"It's the newest thing, all medical staff and law enforcement are being trained how to do that," Onyx packs up his stuff into a little bag, "That way if Kurt's knocked out or something, they can find out who he is and how to let us know what state he's in."

And then the guy's jaw drops as Kurt gets the watch to do the same thing before he goes back to playing with the time button.

"Not really your normal Broken is he?" Dave whispers and the guy shakes his head giving wide eyes before he flees the room.

_Master has given him something very special. He will always treasure it because it means Master cares so much about him. With this he will never be lost in the dark again._

_Master lets him play with the watch and with not rabbit. He merges with not rabbit and tells him all about it and how it is not a toy to be played with, it is very special. He tells not rabbit how to make the watch tell the time and how to do the things that make the watch tell people he is lost, or hurt, or someone like nasty Empath is attacking him. He makes the watch tell not rabbit who he is and it gives out the numbers again._

While Kurt's occupied Dave starts packing up their clothes, there's a depressingly small amount to pack, he'll have to take Kurt shopping at some point and grins at how ecstatic Kurt would be to take his clothes off in the changing room and the giant tantrum the Familiar could pull at being made to try things on.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	9. Chapter 9

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 009**

Holding Kurt's hand Dave leads him from the therapists to their new home, for once Kurt isn't trying to eat the far too loud grasshoppers and is fairly quiet, he'd been quite subdued at therapy too, though he'd showed off the watch and made it say his name enough times.

Valour and Sparkle are walking with them through the grounds and Sparkle's being careful to keep her distance from Dave, which he's grateful for and he thinks he's going to get on okay with her.

Occasionally he gets images from Kurt, "Yes Kurt there will be a bathroom, I've been told our room has it's own bathroom, we get a shower in there. The main bathroom with have a bath and a shower."

_Master is telling him about their new home again. He is eager and not eager to get there. He liked their old room. He knew their old room. But once he did not know the room and was afraid of it, so he knows he will know the new rooms soon and they will be home too._

_On his arm is the watch, the watch Master has given him so he will be found._

_Everything will be alright because Master will be there and if he is lost from Master he will use the watch so Master will find him._

_The house for dolls had many rooms, if you were in one you would not be able to see who was in another or where they really were. He is sure there are not that many rooms in their new home, Master should not lose him in just a few rooms. Their old room did not have walls, he could see Master anywhere and Master could see him._

_He has the watch, he will be fine and Master has found him with the bond once too._

_Yes they will be fine._

That's weird Kurt's thinking about walls, maybe he wants to decorate or something. Mentally shrugging Dave tries engaging Valour in sports talk but the guy just isn't interested in football or hockey. It doesn't help that Sparkle is listening in and laughing at him about it.

Perking up he reads a sign and their little house is just over there. Following the road he can see their little area coming into view, "Kurt, Kurt, we're nearly there," the Familiar is looking around now. "See over there, that's the street that leads to our new home, like Burt and Carole's, but we have much more space between houses 'coz as magic users we need more space."

They walk past a few little modest houses and then they reach theirs. A cart is under a carport, they don't really need garages here but carts were almost an essential item and they totally scored one of their own.

_It is white. The walls are white with windows. There are flowers and grass all around. A not car is sitting near by. Their new home does not look scary._

_Master takes him to the door in._

_Master opens the door and steps in._

Kurt's hesitating in the doorway and peering around so Dave stops and waits, "This is the hallway Kurt," he points straight ahead, "And up there is the kitchen dinner area."

Step by tiny step Kurt creeps into the house looking around and studying everything, his grip on Dave's hand has tightened. Coaxing him down the hall Dave points out the stairs going up, the door to the dinning room, the long lounge that tended to double as an exercise area for the long term afflicted, aka magically damaged.

There's no door at the end just an arch way and Dave gets to see the big kitchen for the first time, it takes up most of the back of the house and leads out into the garden. The whole bottom floor is one big 'U' shape around the hallway, starting at the dinning room going back to the kitchen and around to the lounge.

There weren't a whole lot of walls as they'd explained Broken Familiars could get anxious, plus it made the place way more airy. There isn't a huge amount of furniture in the house yet, just a kitchen table and set of chairs. Dave really wants Kurt to have a say in what they get and even in some of the colours for the house.

Strolling down the end of the dinning area he creates fuzzy images in his head of what he wants, "And at this end I thought we could have a quiet reading area, that comes to a big long dinning table, for when we have guests, after all we'll have Rip and Torn, Valour and Sparkle most nights. Then there's Santana, Trixie, Finn, Burt, Carole, maybe even Az and his kid."

_Master says many people will eat here with them._

_They will have visitors._

_Master shows him the kitchen and he stops in his tracks when he stands where the table should go and he can See the thing blonde woman showed him of Master and him when they were older._

Holy shit, Kurt's right, this is that kitchen, "Fuck, awesome," he grabs Kurt and hugs him happier just knowing this is all going to work out fine.

_Master is happy too. They have found the right home. They will be fine here._

_Master shows him the TV room and the 'exercise and play' room. Master says he must learn things from table man and do them everyday here, that they will keep making him stronger._

_Opening the big window door Master takes him to the garden full of green and flowers. On the big grass thing big black dog is rolling around. Excited he drops Master's hand to go and hug big black dog who is just as excited and licks him a lot._

_Laughing at them Dave shakes his head and lets them play a bit longer, the more positive things Kurt got from this the better._

_Running back to Master he holds onto dog's neck and dog goes with him. Then Master fusses both of them. They go back inside and Master leads him up the stairs. Stairs that are like the ones in the gloomy smelly place._

Upstairs are three bedrooms and Dave's not sure why they need that many, but maybe they can have people stay over or convert one to a craft/play room or something. The master bedroom is freaking huge with a really long set of built in wardrobes, he bets Kurt would've loved to fill those up if he'd not been Broken.

Their en-suite is fairly small but they only really need a toilet and shower, though it's more of a wetroom on one side and that's going to be damn handy not stepping in and out of the damn bath.

The other two rooms are fairly big too with built in wardrobes and there is a shared bathroom with a big bath and a shower over that, as well as nice cupboards and shit like that.

_There are many things to put things. He remembers liking things like that. He can put towels in them. Coloured towels and other pretty things._

_He is liking their new home._

_He is sure this will be a good home for them._

_And then Master is talking to him, "Right we don't have a lot of stuff and frankly my shit from my apartment is all going back to the charity place I got it from, we have a budget and we can decorate it how we want, within reason. I thought you'd want to help me do that. You know pick colours and things."_

_He is unsure for a minute then Master explains more and Master wants him to help make the walls the right colour and put the right things in their home._

_Master is the best Master ever and this proves that they are really together because Master wants to make a home with him._

That was the right thing to do because a ridiculously happy Kurt is clinging to him and giggling in his head. Dave rubs his back and can't help chuckling when Kurt starts giggling harder.

Yeah things were going to look up for them now.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	10. Chapter 10

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

Oh perhaps I should post a **Mock Warning** for this one at the bottom, read only if you want to spoil the chapter and there will be a mini flashback from Kurt re his past with an evil Wizard…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 010**

Going downstairs Dave tells Kurt about Rip and Torn getting take out for them and how Kurt's food is being delivered too but he can have some of Dave's Chinese to see if he likes it. "Not everyone likes it, and the tastes are really different to what you normally have but give it a go, and I'm sure you'll find something good," at the bottom Dave leads Kurt around the stairs to the built in storage area under the stairs.

Shrugging off his light jacket he opens the door and toes off his shoes, "And as we don't really have any furniture yet we can eat in..." and then Kurt's fear hits him, hard.

_Underplace._

_It is an underplace._

_Not like the ones he was locked away in when he was a thing there, but it is an underplace. He doesn't want to go in the underplace._

"Kurt?" Dave struggles through the rising terror, "What's wrong?" He's being swamped with images of the cages and rooms Kurt was held prisoner in and he frowns wondering what's triggered that off and then he glances into the storage area, "Shit, you think the cupboard is a basement..."

For a few seconds he's blind and caught up in one of Kurt's darker memories, the room is small and cramped. It's gloomy with only one guttering candle to illuminate the inky blackess and he's roped to something, his whole back is on fire and he watches dully as the Dark Wizard walks up a few steps and then the man is gone closing the door behind him and plunging the room into utter darkness as the candle dies...

Kurt's so caught up in his panic attack come flashback that as Dave shakes off the memory he sees Thumper fall from Kurt's nerveless hands and partly roll into the cupboard, the same cupboard that has a spring on the door that's dragging it slowly closed and pushing the toy inside it. With a sense of dread of what's about to come Dave manages to croak out, "Rabbit, save rabbit," as the door snicks shut.

_NOT RABBIT!_

**_NO!_**

_NOT RABBIT IS LOCKED IN THE DARK!_

The mental scream of fear, pain, loss, helplessness, is overlaid with the image of Thumper and has Dave almost blacking out. Staggering back he readies his magic as the blurry view of Valour's roaring and then somehow ripping the cupboard door off it's hinges even as Sparkle darts in to grab the toy.

With Thumper back in Kurt's arms the overwhelming emotions slow and catching his breath Dave lashes out with a spell designed to turn wood into sawdust. He aims at the door in Valour's hand and the remaining wood boxing off the area under the stairs, it can stay open, people only normally cover it up for neatness and frankly Dave couldn't give a shit about neatness right now.

Kurt's quietening down and Dave shoves him gently to Valour, "Get him and the rabbit out of here, take Snowy, I have some redecorating to do," and then he bolts up the stairs to their bedroom.

Running into the room Dave turns his attention to the long built in wardrobe closet thing and combines a few spells to get the freaking doors off it. Swinging around he scans the room for anything that could upset Kurt by being closed off, he wonders about the main room doors and reasons Kurt understands about those because their old room has a door.

Storming into the first guest room he starts on anything in there he can find, he will make this house as Kurt and Thumper safe as he possibly can.

_Big man is carrying him out of the home and into the green green garden. Master is not with them, Master ran off and he reaches out to find that Master is destroying their room._

_He clings to big man in the garden and knows he has upset Master._

_What if Master wanted the small mini underplace to keep things that are not him or not rabbit? What if he has upset Master and Master... He cannot finish the thought, Master must still want him._

_Sobbing he holds onto big man and hopes Master will be here soon._

_He clings to not rabbit and then as Master finishes destroying things in the top of the home, he watches in his mind, shivering in fear and worry, as Master bursts into the kitchen and more of the mini doors are destroyed._

_He must have really upset Master. He remembers from Before that Master had a very bad temper. He has never misbehaved that badly for Master. There is rage and anger pouring from Master and he sobs louder knowing he has done this to Master, this is all his fault, he is a bad Familiar, so bad, he deserves to be locked in an underplace and left there until he can learn to be good again._

Finished with his impromptu decorating Dave's so angry at himself, why they fuck didn't he realise that goddamn storage cupboard would trigger Kurt, Jesus he's an idiot, he's Kurt's one and only true life line, he's supposed to look after him and protect him and he's doing a piss poor job of it.

Dashing into the garden Dave goes straight to Kurt and wraps his arms around him and lets all his love and protective feelings flow into Kurt. Kissing the side of the man's face Dave pulls him closer and out of Valour's arms, "Sorry, so sorry," he rocks them back and forth, "Should have taken better care of you, no more doors on cupboards, you don't have to be afraid, I WILL protect you, promise, I promise."

_Master's love surrounds him and Master's voice is saying sorry! Master is sorry about the underplace, Master did not know it was an underplace. Master was not angry at him for being bad. Master was angry because the home had what could be underplaces and Master has destroyed them._

_Master still wants him._

_Master still loves him._

_Master is not angry with him and will not punish him for being bad. He hangs onto Master fiercely, gratefully, and shows Master how much he loves Master too._

God the sheer level of Kurt's feelings are like a soothing balm and Dave continues to rock them both and murmur softly as he rubs Kurt's back calming them both down. The man in his arms has stopped crying and is now hiccupping slightly from the sobbing he's been doing.

A glass of water appears and Dave smiles gratefully at Sparkle, taking it he offers it to Kurt, "Come on Kurt, sip the water, that's it, nice and slow."

When the glass is half empty Kurt doesn't want anymore and he hands the glass back to the guard, "Thank you Sparkle."

"No problem Fury, you need anything let us know," she nods and steps back.

_Master is holding him and comforting him, Master is caring and loving, their home is now underplace free. They are all safe here, even not rabbit._

Glancing at the house Dave hesitates, should he try to get Kurt to live in the house or should he give it up as a bad idea before he traumatises Kurt further? He flushes at the thought of having to explain why he's taken all the doors off everything he can. He'll put back what he can if he has too and he'll take the sawdust and make new doors too. Just as long as Kurt's safe and sound and happy he'll do whatever it takes.

Kurt wiggles slightly in his arms and Dave suddenly needs to pee, ah this would be a perfect test, if Kurt's happy to go in the house they'll try living here, if Kurt baulks they'll go back to their old room. Brittany's vision be damned, Kurt comes first.

"You need to pee?" Not the most original opening gambit but he gets a positive from Kurt. "Which toilet do you want to use?" He thinks about the two upstairs toilets and waits, and then Kurt comes back with their bathroom one as the Familiar starts to stand up. "'Kay."

Hand in hand they go in the house and Dave gets ready to flee with Kurt if he gets upset but the man studies the newly opened up area and then passes it without a care in the world to go up the stairs to the bathroom up there.

_Master is clever. Master has made all the underplaces go away and turned them into normal places._

_Handing not rabbit to Master in the bathroom he undoes the ties on his clothes and sits on the toilet to pee. Pressing the button to clean he waits, stands up and does his clothes up, they have guests, Master will insist he wears clothes._

_Looking at Master he thinks about food and Master chuckles, "Yeah the food's coming Kurt."_

_Going to the bed he sits and asks Master to sit too and then he cuddles into Master and between them they cuddle not rabbit. Master's arms are warm. Master's arms are safe._

_He is a little ashamed that he thought Master might leave him so easily, but Master feels his shame and comforts him. He is tired and his eyes close, he moves so he can listen to Master's heart beating._

In his arms Kurt's fast asleep, he must have tired himself out with that outburst. Rubbing his back Dave lays there and worries that he's going to screw this up. It was easy in the main medical centre, it's harder out here, and he didn't even get the cupboard thing right, that was just a simple thing, how the fuck was he going to handle the big things?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

**Mock Warning**: Evilness to not rabbits…

I blame imgoingtohell for the idea to be mean to thumper, you really shouldn't give me ideas, it's not good… (evil laugh)…


	11. Chapter 11

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 011**

When Rip and Torn get there Dave's calmer and Kurt's stirring from his nap, there don't appear to be any obvious effects from the earlier episode and Kurt seems happy to sit cross-legged on the floor of their new dinning room and eat his goo with the occasional taste of Dave's Chinese.

He knows Valour has taken the two other guards to one side and told them everything. No one acts any differently to Kurt and they all discuss what's happening this weekend.

Saturday Dave and Kurt are hanging around the house and Dave's going to start getting some furniture ordered if Kurt's up to looking at what's available. And then Sunday the Hudmels are having a party, well a barbeque, but it's the best way to describe it to Kurt.

_Party._

_He knows what a party is now._

_A party is fun and is just like his Before memories, but better because he is not alone and Master is there._

All the Gleeks that are still here for the summer are going. And they've been great about giving Kurt space to get to know them again. Puckerman's organising a pool for the adults and a paddling pool for the toddlers and Kurt.

It should be fun and Dave's looking forward to it. Kurt can talk to him, or Santana, and the guy gets on so well with Finn they tend to stick together when they visit and it helps that Finn spoils Kurt a bit.

"Damn," Torn's saying, "If you hadn't had that incident you could totally have come out to your surprise housewarming party."

"Surprise housewarming party?" Dave echoes as Rip elbows Torn.

"Yeah," the blond rubs his side, "We were going to con you into coming to this bar Stu knows, it's very kid friendly and that way everyone could turn up and bring their kids, plus we could tag Kurt so he couldn't wander off by accident. They were all going to hide and then yell 'Surprise', when you walked in," the man frowns, "I was looking forward to watching your face."

"Thanks," Dave growls back, "Don't think we'll be doing that, Kurt's been through enough today…"

_Party._

_There is another party._

_A special one for them and their new home. He remembers these too. He is not supposed to but he does. And he turns to Master excited about the party._

"Huh?" Dave glances at Kurt, "Seriously? You wanna go? It's not the same as the one at Burt and Carole's it's somewhere new."

_Master is being nice and good and kind to him again. Master is making sure he understands it won't be in the nice, fun garden of strong man and quiet woman's house, it is a new place he has never been before._

_He shows Master his new watch so show he would not be lost in the new place._

"Kurt…" Dave doesn't want to discourage him and he certainly doesn't want to remind him of earlier but…"Um, you've had a really big day today, I don't want you upset or frightened. Jeez we weren't even in the house that long," sorry he can feel that Kurt is sorry. "No," he pulls him into a hug and Sparkle has to rescue his plate for him, "No, Kurt, don't be sorry. It happened and I should have realised the cupboard was too like a basement for you," brushing his fingers through Kurt's hair he holds him and those arms wrap around his neck too, the ever present Thumper pressed into his neck at the same time.

_Master is so good to him, Master takes such good care of him, he wants Master to know he understands that he overreacted but Master says, "Kurt, it's okay, it really is," and Master's chest hurts inside, "I can't take away what was done to you, but I can protect you and keep you safe."_

_Hugging Master as fiercely as he can he tells Master how much he cares and loves Master too, he lets it all go to Master and Master's eyes are wet as Master whispers, "I love you too," into his ear._

God Kurt was still the strongest person he's ever met. If the guy has been through everything he's been through and he was still capable of this level of positive emotions. Fuck. It was just so amazing.

Dave doesn't bother asking Kurt to move so he can eat his dinner he slides his plate next to his side and plonks the goo back in Kurt's lap. They stay that way for the rest of the dinner and he carefully ignores the pictures Sparkle snaps of them together.

_He is with Master._

_Master is holding him._

_He is happy here with Master._

_Full he eyes up the juice cup. He likes the juice and he waits for Master to finish Master's food. Butterfly man and flame girl take the food away but they leave the juice and then Master gives him the tasty juice._

It's so amusing the way Kurt's so obvious with what he wants. The way the man's eyes never left the juice for a second. At least he wasn't bolting the juice down he was taking his time, mostly because he was too full to drink it quickly.

"Fury," Rip is lounging out on the floor, "As the party isn't happening now, well actually it is, the guests of honour just aren't there," she softens it with a smile, "We got a simple game we thought Kurt might like," and Torn gets back from the kitchen with a brand new set of Snakes and Ladders.

"Hey Kurt," Dave gets his attention, "You wanna play a game?"

_Game? Master and allies want to play a game? He likes games._

Carefully Dave explains the rules to Kurt and when they start playing, he lets the Familiar roll the dice and everyone counts out their moves. They could play and have fun and start Kurt getting used to numbers again.

_He knows this game._

_The stairs take you up, the long snakes take you down and the first person to the top wins. Master is happy for him to throw the special cubes that tell them how many steps they can take._

_All the allies are playing by themselves. Only he, Master and not rabbit are a team. Sometimes they are in front, sometimes they are behind, and the allies and Master are all laughing and having fun._

God it's funny watching Kurt play and then Rip gets all competitive so Torn teases her which starts off a sniping match that culminates in Rip pinning him and kissing his face while the man pretends horror, the way he's creasing up in surprisingly high pitched giggles isn't helping his acting ability.

Eventually Valour wins by one step and is declared the winner. The much bigger man grins and teases Rip too and earns a glare for his trouble. Probably calling her 'pint-size' and 'little miss ankle biter' weren't the smartest moves he could have made.

"Dude," Torn holds up his hands, "Have to warn you that you are going to regret those names, one day she will get her revenge, one day you will rue the day you dared to mock her shortness," and then Torn's defending himself from his partner again.

_Butterfly man and woman with butterfly man are kissing. They are laughing and happy and kissing. They will probably have sex tonight. He looks at Master and remembers that Master told him they could have sex when they had moved into their home._

_But Master has had a big upsetting day. He will let Master sleep tonight and rest and then tomorrow he will ask if Master has remembered the sex promise._

_Pleased at his idea he goes back to watching the allies laugh._

Making them all clean up Dave then kicks them out of the house and waves them off. Snowy's going to be staying in their home as Kurt's permanent therapy dog. Walking around the house he checks everything is locked up and then remembers to kick the dog out to pee. Once Snowy's back in he locks the patio door and goes to take Kurt to bed.

_It is bed time, he knows where their bed is and he walks up the stairs with not rabbit._

Only to find Kurt's vanished.

Leaning into the bond he follows it up the stairs to see Kurt's already stripped himself down and is flouncing around naked, the clothes in an untidy pile in the corner of the bedroom.

_Their new bed is big and soft and he bounces on it, yes this is a good bed to have sex in. He climbs into the bed as Master does things in the bedroom. He watches Master take Master's clothes off and then he wiggles in the bed as Master climbs in too and turns off the lights._

Well if Kurt's put himself to bed he has to like the house. Settling down Dave gets comfy as a very naked Kurt surges towards him and drapes himself over Dave. He gets a quick kiss on his cheek and a nose bump with Thumper and then Kurt's falling asleep.

Hugging him Dave snorts and stares at the ceiling. He can feel Kurt's mind slowing down and then he tumbles down into sleep after him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	12. Chapter 12

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 012**

_Waking up he can feel Master is still fast asleep. Stretching he checks on not rabbit who is sleeping too. He needs to pee so he moves not rabbit to Master's shoulder and tucks them both in, then he goes to their new bathroom._

_Peeing he presses the cleaning button and then heads back to bed, he cuddles in with Master and not rabbit._

_Master is dreaming._

_Master is dreaming about him, Master is having a nightmare, Master is dreaming that Master cannot find him and Master is panicking. He shakes Master and thinks hard at him. The dream changes and Master is happy again. They are sitting in the bright room and there are butterflies everywhere._

_A deep sound from the doorway, it is big black dog, he slides out of bed to go to see big black dog who turns and trots away before turning back and staring. Big black dog wants him to go somewhere, he follows big black dog to the big window door at the back._

_Dog scratches at the window door._

_Dog wants to go out._

_He goes to get his shoes, Master insists he wears shoes when he is outside of homes, like their home, or fun Empath's home or when he is at strong man and quiet woman's home._

_Going to the big window door he does not know how to open it. Looking around there is no one there, so he cheats and he uses the Before memories to turn the key and the handle and then big black dog is off down the bottom of the big green thing as the door makes a beeping noise._

_Stepping out into the garden he runs after big black dog and then he sees why dog wanted out, it is peeing, it is peeing on the ground. Then big black dog woofs and runs around and he runs after big black dog as they play._

His communicator is ringing and Dave's hand pats the bedside cupboard thingy trying to find it, picking it up he answers with, "'Lo?"

"Fury, we've detected a breach in your home security system, the back door is open and Fancy's signal is currently outside of the house," a far too bright and chirpy voice is saying. "Two of our patrol men are diverting to your home now and an emergency team of an assessor is on their way."

"Kurt?" Dave rubs his face and looks around the bedroom, Thumper's there but there's no Kurt in the room, "KURT!" He yells starting to panic and he searches down the bond to find Kurt really is outside with Snowy.

"Wait, what emergency team?" He asks relieved that Kurt's okay and is rolling around on the grass with the dog without a care in the world. Pulling on some underpants he snatches Thumper up and goes to fetch his naked Familiar inside.

"Procedure states that any Broken Familiar, or other magically damaged individual, will have the maximum emergency level at all times, please note that an assessor will be sent to double check your care levels, good morning and have a nice day," the chirpy voice states and then the line goes dead.

That didn't sound good so Dave leaves a voice message for Rip and then another one for Oak as he walks down the stairs. In his mind he can feel that Snowy has managed to roll them off the grass and into a muddy flowerbed. Oh god, it's his first proper day in the house, so far he's ripped all the doors off the cupboards, and now his Familiar has gone AWOL to play in the mud, the assessor is supposed to grade him on how much care and attention he gives Kurt, this is not good, the assessor's going to go nuts, they might get sent back to the centre if they think Dave can't take care of Kurt.

He can't even get mad at Kurt, he wants the man to be more independent and ready to tackle the world, but he doesn't want him just leaving the house and he really wants him to wear clothes when he does.

Standing at the back door he frowns, how the hell had Kurt opened it? They've not covered keys yet and Dave's sure he locked it last night. If Kurt can get out of this door how the fuck is Dave going to keep an eye on him and look after him if he just takes off?

Shit he's so going to have to talk to Burt about what Kurt was like as a kid, then maybe he can lay the right ground rules to keep Kurt safe. At least the centre was a locked compound so the chances of Kurt getting out completely were slim, but since Kurt seemed to do the impossible on a regular basis Dave isn't giving that much hope.

Stepping out of the door to go and pick the grass stained muddy guy up, Dave is suddenly brought up short, oh fuck he's only gone and caught his underpants on the damn door, he frees himself but not before he hears the sound of ripping cloth and he's forced to hold his now torn boxers up.

"Fuck," he swears loudly and then turns to go get Kurt when he sees two people standing by the side of the building, they're wearing guard uniforms and they're staring at him, "Um, hey? Would you be the patrol men diverted to our house?"

"Special Wizard Fury," one of the guys says slowly, "We were diverted due to the door being opened in an unauthorised manner and we were informed that the Broken Familiar living here was out of the house…"

Of course that's when Kurt streaks down the garden a huge welcome flowing down the bond to Dave. He's muddy and yes there are grass stains, he's wearing nothing but mismatched shoes, which are also muddy, and running along behind him is Snowy.

They end up going down in a heap and rolling over the grass again, Dave's jumping forward to rescue Kurt when the man bounces to his feet and comes to Dave, he can feel the bubbles of laughter from him so he knows Kurt's okay and he's having fun.

"Err," the guard who had been speaking is staring openly again. "Um, the assessor is here Wizard Fury…"

And that is the moment a very uptight stern looking woman walks around the side of the house and eyes them all up, the guards snap to attention and she turns to Dave and to Kurt, he can see her take in Kurt's dishevelled appearance and her disapproving expression says everything.

Oh god this is worse than when he had that stick in the mud teacher in middle school, she had the amazing ability to turn up at all the wrong times and make him wish he was anywhere else in the world with just one look. "Um." He tries, "I can explain…"

Waving a hand at him she smiles, "Please Special Wizard Trainer Fury, explain to me how your Familiar, a Broken Familiar at that, has managed to open the door, the locked door, and gotten out into the garden," she looks Kurt up and down, "And is not only naked, but has what appear to be grass stains and mud all over him."

Okay put like that it sounded bad and Dave's really not sure how to start because he doesn't know how Kurt got out of the house, "Um…" He's totally off balance, nothing in his life has prepared him for this.

The smile she now directs at him is hard, and brittle, "Wizard Fury, you are to report to the centre, today, and you will join in Empath O'Macey's class for taking care of your Familiar, depending on her assessment of you and Fancy you will either be allowed to continue to live in this home, with supervision," oh god now he feels like a child, "Or you will be relocated back to the medical centre and given more in depth instructions on how to take care of your Familiar," and now he's back to being a failure.

"Good day Wizard, oh and you need new boxers" she marches off and Dave's shoulders slump, crap, he's really screwing this up big time.

A hand creeps into his and he looks down to see Kurt's holding his hand and the man is sending him gentle reassurance and love, "Thanks," he whispers to him and after the two guards retreat Dave tugs Kurt into the house gently and pulls him into a messy muddy hug. This living on their own thing was a lot harder than it sounds.

_Master is upset for some reason._

_The woman who was here has upset Master. He holds Master and gives Master lots of love and tells Master how wonderful Master is. He is happy here with Master, he did not have to be afraid of the new rooms because Master will make sure everything is fine._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Um… new house smut kinda got delayed, it's gong to happen, I promise.


	13. Chapter 13

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 013**

Since Kurt's hungry Dave feeds him some goo stuff and grabs a cup of coffee for himself, he's not that hungry right now. Kurt doesn't wander far and simply sits on the kitchen floor smearing mud over the wood.

At this point Snowy's tracked mud into and around the house so Dave couldn't give a shit about the mud Kurt's putting everywhere too. This was not how he expected their new lives together to go and he just knows he's flunking big time.

The front doorbell rings and Dave goes to answer it, coffee mug in hand, opening the door he remembers his broken boxers once he's let go of them and they slide down to his feet in time for him to flash Rip and Torn.

They eye him up as he stands there mortified, "And good morning to you too," Torn grins at him.

"Don't dude, just don't," Dave's shoulders get even lower as he bends over to pick his underpants up and he wrestles them up his legs, "Come in, welcome to the disaster area…"

Rip starts eyeing everything up and questioning him about Kurt and how he got out, "I don't know, I'm sure I locked the damn door, but there he was out with Snowy running around, and now he's muddy and the house is covered in mud, and fuck I'm shit at this looking after people thing, I've managed to kill a plastic plant pot before now," he's a guy but right now he really wants someone to lean on, "I'm supposed to be taking care of Kurt… And I'm not doing that great a job… And…"

A hand rests on his shoulder, to his shock Rip is pulling him in for a hug, "Come on Fury, Torn's going to get Fancy all cleaned up and dressed, and then we'll escort you to Empath O'Macey and then you're going to learn how much of an amazing Wizard you are, and why Kurt's lucky to have you."

"What?" That didn't sound right, how could being sent to the centre because he'd fucked up show him how great he was?

"They want you to go to the normal classes for Wizards who have bonded to Broken Familiars," That didn't sound so bad, maybe he can pick up some tips, because right now he's drowning and overwhelmed. He just wants to take care of Kurt, he wants to be the best for Kurt, "And Oak's asked you to assess them, he'll be waiting for you after the class, he wants to hear from you and Kurt."

"Um, okay," Dave nods and he tries not to put too much weight on her frame, and frankly he's glad the woman's here, she's so calm and organised he starts to relax.

_Master is more calm now so he follows butterfly man who wants to give him a shower. Walking up the stairs he goes to the bathroom and then butterfly man takes his shoes off and washes the under bit of them. Then butterfly man washes him._

_He is gentle and shows him how to use the shower, which buttons to press to turn it on and off and how to make the water hotter and colder._

_Wrapped up in a towel he is soon dry and butterfly man has picked out clothes for him. They dress him and butterfly man carries the wet shoes down the stairs where Master is still leaning on the woman._

_The other woman upset him and now woman with butterfly man has made him better. He decides she is woman with butterfly man but she is also calming woman. She makes Master go and shower and dress too._

"Go Fury," Rip says and he can see Kurt's washed, dressed and ready to go, "We'll keep an eye on him and Oak's already authorised a new security system for your house, once it's installed we'll teach Fancy how to use it and he won't trip any alarms if he wants to play with Snowy in the morning."

"Fine," Dave stands up and trudges up the stairs to get washed and dressed, he's kinda looking forward to the class, at this point he'll take any help with Kurt.

_Butterfly man and calming woman wait for Master to leave and then they crowd him, "Fancy," Butterfly man is saying, "You're going to a class for Broken Familiars," he wonders why they are going there, "The Familiars are all bonded to Wizards, no one will try and steal Fury from you," if they do he will show them why he is the best Familiar for Master, no one will take Master from him._

_Calm woman is rubbing his back, she is not happy about them going to this place, "Fancy, we need you to be you, we need you to show them what an amazing and special Familiar you are," he is special, just like Master is._

_He does not understand what they want from him._

_They look at each other, "Fancy," butterfly man's hand touches his and the man's urgency bleeds through, "We want to save the Familiars, all of them, and we don't think these lessons are right, we need you to watch and listen, we need you to think how you were with Fury to start with and we need you to tell us how to help the Familiars there."_

_Why would he help the Familiars? If they are Broken they might try and take Master from him. He must have Master, no one else can have Master, only him._

_"I don't think he understands," Butterfly man says concerned._

_Calming woman shrugs, "Let's hope he does his normal thing then and maybe, just maybe, we have a shot. The difference between him and the others should be obvious, now if we can only work out how to get the others out of their shells they have a chance at life too."_

Finished Dave stomps down the stairs and finds the guards with Kurt, Torn is holding Thumper and making silly noises while Rip is hugging the Familiar and stroking her fingers through his hair.

Kurt was happy enough and Dave readies himself for the class, he's going to come away from this with something practical he can use, even if it kills him. "Okay I'm good," he wanders into the kitchen and winces at the mess.

"Excellent," Rip hugs Kurt one last time and then straightens up, "There's a cleaning crew turning up so don't worry about the floors, and the new security system should be installed in about six to twelve hours."

"Cool," he's eager to be gone.

Walking out the front door he doesn't bother locking up, it seems pointless and then they're in the bigger cart that Rip drove over. He puts his arm around Kurt who cuddles in and starts telling him about his morning, "Oh Snowy needed to pee," well that makes more sense, Kurt didn't just try and go out on his own, there was a reason.

"Well next time wake me please," he tells Kurt who shows him a picture of himself sleeping peacefully with Thumper all tucked up in the crook of his arm. "That's sweet that you didn't want to wake me, but I could have gone back to sleep afterwards, and you could have played inside with toys…" That gets interrupted with a set of images of Kurt rolling with Snowy, "Yeah I can see how that's fun."

He's not going to win this argument so he keeps quiet, he'll either get something from this class or he'll ask Burt and Carole, or hey even Stu for tips. He has to get Kurt to understand that he has to tell Dave before he wanders outside, that Dave needs to know where he is and that he's safe.

Preferably without some snotty woman judging him because Kurt was playing and having fun. At least the class they're going to should understand, though he wonders why they've not been before, in fact, thinking about it, he's bypassed these classes completely up until now.

Weird.

Parking in the main garage Rip gets them out and leads the way to the lessons, it's on the ground floor and isn't too far away. She books him in with the insipid looking receptionist, the young woman needs a few good meals and to get out in the sunshine more.

"Right Fury," Rip's saying, "Torn, Snowy and I will be waiting right here for you, the class is just starting, have a nice day," she steps closer giving him a surprise hug, "Block the Empath if you have to, don't blow anything up, and Oak wants your honest assessment, plus Alice and Simon are on their way to debrief you."

Why the hell does he feel like he's on his way to a covert undercover mission? Frowning he nods and then he takes Kurt's hand so they can go to the lesson.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Oh, gosh, Broken Familiars coming up. And sorry for being so heavy handed with this bit.


	14. Chapter 14

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 014**

Knocking on the door Dave gets a quick warning from Kurt, Wizards, Familiars and one Empath, which would work out about right, he squeezes the man's hand in thanks and sends a mental hug down the bond.

Opening the door he finds a whitewashed room full of Wizards to his left and a long line of Broken Familiars to his right. At the far end of the room is a whip lean older woman dressed as an Empath, that must be O'Macey, "Ah, you must be Special Wizard Fury and your Familiar Fancy, do come in," her voice is annoyingly sing songy and filled with syrup.

"Thanks," he closes the door behind him and waits, the Wizards are all male and have turned around to stare at him unwelcomingly, wow, he'd thought he'd escaped high school, it felt a bit like your first day when you're new at the school.

To his right the line of Familiars haven't moved and his eyes get drawn to them. They're all sitting perfectly still, all in the same pose with their hands in their laps, and all wearing these white flowing dress thingys that don't suit them at all. They look straight ahead and their faces are completely blank. He can see the eyes of the one closest to him, they're blank and glassy, they reminds him of those creepy assed dolls some people collect, the ones you think come alive at night and run around slaughtering people.

Hiding his shudder he watches the Empath walk slowly towards them smiling gently and then he feels her scan him, she's subtle, if he didn't know Santana so well he'd have missed it but then he gets a whisper from Kurt down the bond telling him she's done it.

Quietly he puts up the defences he's developed over the years of being with Santana, he can't maintain them for long, but it's better than nothing, he puts a screen of feelings up and then hides his real feelings behind them.

Something is seriously off and he doesn't know what, until then he'll play along and smile. He could be wrong but he doesn't think he is, and the fact that Oak wants him to assess this class is very telling too.

Plastering on a smile he holds his hand out to the woman and says, "Hi, Kurt and I were sent here by an assessor this morning, if you have anything that'll help us I'd really appreciate it."

"That's what we're here for," she says in that freaking weird voice, "Come, let us get little Fancy settled and then we'll start," she points to a chair, "That one is for him and yours is just there."

About half way down the silent motionless line of Familiars is an empty seat and almost opposite it in the middle of the Wizards is another one. Guiding Kurt to the seat Dave waits for him to sit down and then goes to his own seat. This is not going to go well.

_Master is just over there and he sits quietly in the seat Master has taken him to. There are many other Familiars here and none of them are like bright Familiar. They are all Broken and they sit as still as empty statues should sit._

_He does not sit like that now. Master likes that he does not sit like that. He could see and feel that Master was upset at how they sat._

_The Empath starts to talk and he hugs not rabbit as Master listens to the Empath. Master is not impressed with her. Master is getting annoyed with her. He does not listen to her, if Master wants him to listen Master will say, he will play with not rabbit instead._

Holy crap if the woman whines on about the 'poor little lambs' and 'how utterly Broken and unfixable' they were one more time he's gonna do something stupid. So far all she's done is droned on about how great the Wizards were for taking on this onerous duty, how selfless to give of themselves, blah, blah, blah.

And what's worse is the way the other Wizards were lapping it up. Yeah it's a big thing, and yeah Kurt drove him nuts, but in a good way, it wasn't a chore to take care of him, he was privileged to do it.

Oh god now she's going on about how damaged the Broken are, how they're nothing more than shattered empty shells, unable to process or do anything but generate magic for their bonded Wizards. Damaged beyond repair they cling to life only to give of their power, all us Wizards can do is take care of their shells until they pass on free of the shackles of this material world.

The whole thing is fucking depressing and Dave's starting to understand why Rip was sure this would show him what an awesome job he was doing with Kurt.

Rattling on the Empath starts boring him to death with some shit about not touching your Familiar when Thumper begins squeaking loudly as Kurt's pressing the toy's stomach.

Everyone looks over at him but the Familiar is ignoring them too caught up in playing with his cuddly toy. Not one of the other Broken have moved or twitched an eyelid, they're all still sitting perfectly, while Kurt's slid down the chair slightly and he's stretched his legs out.

Dave's struck by just how ALIVE Kurt is compared to the others, they're simply left over shadows of people, and Kurt's, well he's Kurt. Full of live and opening hugging Thumper as the Empath loses the thread of what she's saying about Broken not being people anymore and no longer connected to their own bodies. The man is petting the toy and then presses a loving kiss to its forehead.

"Err, Wizard Fury?" The Empath asks.

"Yes Empath," he fakes attentiveness and helpfulness.

"Um, your Familiar might be having a fit…" her voice throbs with concern.

"Nope" Dave says firmly, "He's just a bit bored."

"Bored," she's staring at him in shock, "Oh Wizard," she gushes, "Broken aren't capable of being bored, there's nothing left there inside of them anymore, we Empaths would be able to feel it if there were," she so full of regret and hopelessness he rolls his eyes at her.

"Trust me on this, he's bored, he's normally doing lots more than sitting by himself in a room doing nothing," he tries to hide the scorn in his voice, no need to upset the uppity bitch. "He's got toys he can play with and when we're out and about he has Snowy the therapy dog too."

"A therapy dog," the woman's confused and Kurt's all but off the chair now.

"Kurt. Chair," Dave knows he's being mean to the Familiar but the way the man gets up and slams into the chair with a loud audible huff causes all the Wizards to mutter among themselves.

The other Familiars are still unmoving and if you didn't look too closely they didn't even seem to breathe.

"I…I…" the Empath seems to have lost the thread of her lesson completely, "Perhaps it would be best to move on to the next part of today's lesson," she says and Dave hopes this part might actually have something useful in it.

It takes almost twenty minutes to get the Wizards and the Familiars into the adjoining room where there are mats laid out in a circle. Each pair gets a mat and then the Familiar has to sit cross-legged while the Wizard holds their hands and strokes circles on their palms.

"Remember they have no other guide in this life but you, you are all they have," the Empath is droning on and Dave rolls his eyes again, Jesus he's bored, depressed and fucking irritated at her. Doesn't she realise the poor fucking Broken can hear her and can probably understand her?

_Master is touching his hands. Master is annoyed. Master is annoyed at the Empath who is talking about the Broken. She is talking lies about the Broken. Yes Master is everything to him. Yes he is Broken._

_But she is stupid and he does not like her._

_Master does not like her either._

_She is saying Master must not touch his body because he does not like Master touching his body. He loves it when Master touches him. He loves that Master is so gentle, that Master cares so much._

_Even now Master's care and love bleeds through where Master touches him and he loves that._

_Catching Master's hand in his, he turns Master's hand over and runs the circle on Master's hand. It makes Master smile and chuckle and all the other Wizards turn to look._

_Stupid Empath is by Master's side and telling Master off, she is saying that he is too Broken and useless for Master. She is saying he is nothing, he is not nothing. He is not a thing. He is a person. She is a stupid hateful Empath._

_Crawling into Master's lap he wraps his arms around Master and sends all the love and reassurance he can to Master. Master is wonderful, Master must not listen to stupid Empath, she is nothing, so her words are nothing._

The whole class have just taken a collective breath as Kurt practically flung himself into Dave's arms, cuddling his Familiar Dave glares at the Empath, "Stop upsetting my Familiar, he's not dumb, he understands exactly what you're saying."

Standing up Dave holds Kurt princess style, he checks that Thumper's there too and then he walks out, "You know what, I don't think we need your help, you clearly don't know what the hell you're doing," he yells over his shoulder.

Now he just has to hope Oak can smooth it all over as the room erupts into noise.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

As someone has asked, Kurt still has a blank face but his eyes are showing more now, and his body language is slowing coming through, he's not as stiff or as blank that way anymore.

Only a very brief glimpse of Broken, but hopefully an insightful one of the 'lessons' and perhaps you can guess why Oak would have wanted to keep Kurt and Dave away from them, and why the therapists are so pleased to work with them.


	15. Chapter 15

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 015**

Storming out into the reception area Dave stalks over to Rip and Torn who don't look that surprised to see him, and now he gets why they'd kept him away from these classes and why Rip had been so sure that it would show him how good he was with Kurt.

He's still convinced most of it is Kurt, that he doesn't do that much to help the other man, but at the same time he also doesn't knock him down and tell him he's unfixable. No wonder all the medical staff liked him, he was a million times better to Kurt than those fuckers in that class were to their Familiars.

"We're leaving," Dave growls, "Screw the class and that fucked up version of shit they're teaching, I'm not treating Kurt like that..."

"Of course Fury, Oak is waiting for you," Rip smoothly rises to her feet and leads the way with Torn bringing up the rear, Snowy at his side.

Dave has no intention of letting Kurt down to walk, he holds him close and Kurt is happily nuzzling his neck and sending loving feelings down the bond, by the time they reach Oak's office Dave's calming down.

_Master is holding him and carrying him. Master is angry and protective. Master loathes the stupid Empath and Master had not looked at any of the other Familiars, Master only wants him, because he is special and loved, just like Master._

_They go and see Wizard ally who greets Master and when Master sits down he is kept in Master's lap. He can feel how much Master loves him and adores him and he basks in it._

_He is clever, he is strong, he is special, he is the best Familiar in the whole world. He pauses and decides, perhaps, bright Familiar is the next best but he is vastly better than her._

_He is not dumb, he is not weak, he is not useless like those other Broken were, they are just statues, nothings, pointless and purposeless, living only to give power. They will never be allies or lovers._

"Fury," Oak greets him, the older Wizard's hair is getting greyer, and he's grinning almost youthfully. "So how did you enjoy your class?"

Snorting Dave grunts, "It's not a class, unless you count it as a way to keep the Broken, well, Broken."

"What makes you say that?" Oak's paying attention now and pressing a button to record their conversation.

Turning it over in his mind Dave tries to put it into words, "All they did was keep telling the Wizards and Familiars how Broken the Familiars are. They weren't encouraging them to be anything other than Broken. I know from dealing with Kurt that they do understand a lot more than they let on, if any of them were ready to start healing they're not even going to try because their Wizard, who's supposed to be there for them, is telling them they can't do it, that being Broken is all they're capable of being," Dave can feel himself start to get upset again.

"I know they're like creepy rag dolls, but they're human beings, they should be treated with respect," he holds Kurt a little closer and lets the man sooth him.

"Jeez, I know with Kurt if I took the time to explain it properly he was okay, and as long as I was there he was okay too," Dave ruffles the man's hair and watches him arch into the touch, "They're gonna have to start out small but each tiny step the Familiar takes will make them a bit better."

"Hmm," Oak's thinking it over, "The problem we have is that we can't communicate with the Broken, they simply ignore us, well outwardly they do, Kurt's the only one we've got that we can talk to. Even my Familiar can't tell me what it was like for her at that time, it took her years to piece her mind back together, by then she'd 'forgotten' or more likely buried the memories. She can access some of her pre-Broken memories and describes it as being like a child, and how many adults have concrete memories of their childhood?"

Rubbing his face the Wizard's frustrated, "If we just had some kind of proof, something we could show the Empaths we could snatch control of the new Broken from them and maybe start out the right way so we can save the Broken, and help them fix themselves faster."

"So," Dave asks, "What do we do now?"

Oak studies them and then says, "I think we need to ask Fancy what he thought of the lesson, bit by bit, and see if he has any insights we can use."

The Familiar in question was still petting Dave's hair and hugging him and the toy rabbit. All Dave can feel from the man is calmness, a certain amount of smugness and those light happy emotions that he sends Dave to show he loves him.

"Kurt?" Dave gets his attention, "I need to ask you something, you don't have to answer, if it upsets you we'll stop, okay?"

_Master wants him to answer a question so he sits up and stares straight at Master so Master will know he is paying Master attention._

"Kurt," Master says softly, "What did you think about the lesson we were just in?"

Kurt's thinking it over and Dave waits patiently to see if the man will answer, he does and Dave closes his eyes trying to describe what Kurt's sending him, "Okay we're in the room, he can feel me shielding from the Empath, he's not really paying a huge amount of attention to anything. He's sitting down playing with Thumper and he's bored. Huh, that's weird it's like the other people in the room don't exist to him, they're there, but not there, the only people that seem to matter is me and him."

The images and feelings are still coming, "He knows I'm getting upset and that the Empath is causing it. Then we go to the other room and he's still bored but enjoying me touching him, he likes it." Dave stiffens as anger starts pouring down the bond, "Oh, he can understand the Empath, and he really doesn't like what she's saying, he's angry, annoyed, and hmm, protective? Protective of me I think," Dave struggles to make sense of the emotions and images being sent.

"And then when the Empath got bitchy at me he threw himself at me, and then we left," Dave's sure he's missed a few bits here and there but he's dealing with emotions and you need to make a few guesses now and then.

"Right, that'll do for now," Oak says, "Spend the day with him doing whatever you want, you both deserve it and thanks for the information, Ivy has been moving to get the Empaths to change their 'lesson' plans too, the Head of the Empaths is starting to listen to her, and she's on her way down in a few weeks, if we can prove to her that Fancy simply has shields so strong she can't read him we should be able to get her support in this."

He can remember the small woman, Ivy, who didn't seem scary at all, strange to think that little slip of a woman made grown Wizards quake in their shoes, she seemed really nice, of course she'd shown up to help defend Dave in the court case and to make sure Kurt was okay. In the brief moments he'd met her she'd been sweet and very supportive of Kurt, but the stories that circulated about her made him glad he'd never pissed her off.

_Master is thinking of dangerous woman. Master likes dangerous woman, she is an ally, a special ally that can hear their thoughts, and dangerous woman is hunting down bad evil Empath who betrayed all the allies._

"So what tests do you want us to do when the Head Empath gets here?" Dave asks hoping it's not too much for Kurt to handle.

"Not much, we'll have to introduce her to Kurt first and then once he's used to her we don't do a thing," Oak frowns thoughtfully, "All we'd have you do is read or play with Fancy and she's going to pick up his emotions or images from you, and then she'll be able to see or feel for herself just how wrong we've all been about the Broken."

Well that was easy and Dave nods, "That sounds fine, Kurt likes playing and being read to," he grins, "If Kurt gets on with her enough she can even read to him, he might merge with her the way he does with Santana and the therapists, that'd be hard to fake so she'd have to believe that."

Torn laughs, "Oh now that would be funny to watch."

Oak promises to sort out Dave and Kurt's walk out of the lesson and then he dismisses them to go and have fun for the day. The new security was being installed and they could go back home when it was finished.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	16. Chapter 16

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 016**

Hungry, Dave whines at Rip, "How much longer until we can go home?"

They've spent the day in the centre's play area for kids, and Kurt had run around with Az's kid playing on everything they could and the little boy had figured out ways to include Snowy into their games. Having waved goodbye to the two of them, Dave's left with a hungry Familiar and the knowledge that the security upgrade at their house isn't going so well.

"Patience," the guard says, "They've given a conservative estimation of about three hours…"

"Three hours? But I'm hungry now…" He watches her lift an eyebrow at him, "Yeah okay, I know I sound like a kid, but I didn't have breakfast this morning and Kurt's been through a lot," he does his best pathetic puppy eyes on her.

"Good try," Torn says, "We could always go to the place we held your housewarming at. They do food, so we can eat, Fancy's got his own food, he'll be tagged, and it'll pass the time. If you both like the place we can re-throw the party another night."

The only thing Dave's really concentrating on right now is the promise of food, "Sure," he'll be able to eat, feed Kurt, and waste three hours before he can go home and learn this new biometrics security system thingy.

Rounding up Kurt and Snowy they head for the main garage area and requisition a vehicle, it doesn't take long to drive there and park up.

_Master and allies are all going out. He gets out of the car with Master and looks at the big building. It is not as big as the smelly work place and it is brown with wood on the outside and big windows that show the inside, which is bright and full of light._

_He can smell food coming from the place and Master's stomach is rumbling, Master is very hungry, perhaps Master or allies know the person who lives here and they will be fed._

It's kinda rustic inside and the staff are friendly, they tag Kurt, which means a bracelet is put on his arm, they can track it within a one mile radius and if the bracelet goes outside the building it will set off an alarm, and if the bracelet comes off without going through the security thingy to get it off an alarm will sound.

Seated at a round table for four they put Kurt in the corner so he can't get out too easily and hand over a few toys to keep him amused as they browse the menu.

"Now this is proper food," Torn grins, "Plenty of meat and not too much of that veggie stuff."

Snorting inelegantly Rip teases him, "Hmm, yes dear, and when it comes to your monthly physical what are you going to tell the medic? You know the weight hits your stomach."

Frowning the blond man pats his flat stomach, "One meal isn't going to hurt…"

"And the Chinese last night," she points out not lifting her eyes from the menu.

"Fine, two meals," Torn flips through the menu, "Anyway you keep me on a strict exercise regime, I could do with some meat for protein, to keep my muscles built up," he grins at her, "Admit it, you're eyeing the steak up too." His voice drops and turns surprisingly seductive, "Just think of the steak, cooked medium, your favourite sauce slathered all over it, salad on the side, some potatoes…"

And Dave's stomach rumbles loudly enough that anyone close to him can hear it as his mouth waters, "Dude," he complains to Torn, "Don't do that, now I want steak too."

Rip laughs at them as Torn sits there looking sheepish, "Ah poor baby," she pats Torn's knee.

By the time the waitress comes up they've all settled on the steak, and then Dave orders a beer, when Rip glares at him he shrugs, "Relax Rip, I'm only going to have two at most, this is the first time since I was chasing vampires through a swamp that I've even been out, and anyway, you're driving us home so I'm not even drinking and driving."

"He's got a point," Torn backs him up and the woman sighs giving in.

Sipping at his beer and enjoying the taste Dave also makes sure to get a glass of water, he is not going to get drunk on two beers but if he shows Rip he's a responsible adult he's sure he'll be allowed beer again in the future. And then he stops and blinks, she's not his mom, why the hell is worried what she thinks, but then she does kinda scare him and between her and Santana they tend to mother him, in a frightening kinda way.

_Master and allies are laughing and having fun, he plays with his toys and he and not rabbit wait for food. He was right this place is going to feed Master and allies, they must like Master and allies very much. Master is always helping people, perhaps Master has helped them in the past. Master is very good like that._

Dinners going to be a while and Dave's feeling restless so he takes Kurt's hand and goes to explore the kids' area. There's not a huge amount there, not like the centre's kids' area. But there are colouring tables for when Kurt's hands are a bit better, big lego building blocks, and some indoor swings. Outside he can see there is more equipment but he's not encouraging Kurt to just push the doors open just yet, he wants the man to ask or tell him first.

The swings are too small for Kurt, slim as he is, to use but he surprises Dave by putting Thumper on the swing and kneeling behind it to push the toy.

_Not rabbit normally sits with him, but he cannot fit on the swing, so he puts not rabbit on and pushes gently. Not rabbit is scared at being alone so he merges and talks to not rabbit, letting not rabbit know she is not alone._

_Soon not rabbit is giggling and having fun and he laughs with his friend. He understands why Master has so much fun pushing him on the swings now and he knows Master is sitting on a stool watching them._

The giggles bubbling up the bond have Dave grinning like an idiot and it's fascinating to see Kurt pushing the damn toy on the swing and merging to 'talk' to the toy. It means that Kurt's not upset over the events of today and Dave can feel himself relax. Maybe this living together thing was going to work out okay.

It can't be that long until their food gets there and Dave waits for Rip or Torn to come get them, so when someone taps him on the shoulder he turns with a grin and then knows his jaw has just dropped because, "Sean?" His sort of ex is standing there smiling down at him.

"Hey Dave," the same easy going grin is there and the man moves closer as Dave finds himself scrambling away, "Miss me?"

"I..." Jesus they'd broken up because Sean wasn't interested in long term, he only wanted a damn good fucking, or in his case giving it. He'd ripped Dave's heart out and all Dave can do is blink in shock. He never expected to see him again in his life.

"Honey bear," Sean says and Dave's heart clenches but he ruthlessly shoves it to one side, things are different now, he has Kurt, "Baby I'm sorry, I was a complete dick to you," those brown eyes soften at Dave and that dark black hair is sticking up a bit, "I was scared, I ran, I'm back. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Um..." Dave's stunned, he really doesn't know how to process this. This man hurt him and left him to pick up the pieces, and now just like that he's back like it never happened.

_Master!_

_Something has happened to Master._

_Hurrying he picks up not rabbit and they go to find Master. Master is standing very near them and another man is there with him. Master is thinking about the other man and Master is hurt and Master's heart is fluttering at the same time._

_Unsure he looks at the man carefully, the man is strange. He can see the man looks just like Master's memories of the man, but the man has another face under that one and he looks nothing like the memories._

_It is like the man has a false face. _

_The man is talking to Master and then he realises the man is a rival to be Master's lover. He has not yet managed to have sex with Master in the new house and now this old lover is here trying to be Master's lover again._

_He cannot let false face man win Master's affections, he must be Master's lover, he must be the only one that Master loves._

_Stepping up to Master he takes Master's hand in his and stares at the false face man who is not happy to see him._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	17. Chapter 17

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 017**

"Kurt," Dave jumps as the man's hand slides into his and he can feel jealousy and dislike curling up through the bond, seems Kurt had already worked out what Sean used to be to Dave and was staking his claim. It warms Dave that Kurt, who is so Broken, is willing to step up like that and this man who he used to care about hadn't been interested or more likely couldn't be bothered to at the time.

"You know what Sean," Dave says, "You're too late, you should have been willing to commit back then, I've moved on and I have responsibilities now, so it's great to see you, but no."

"Ah come on Honey Bear," Sean wheedles and Dave shakes his head stepping back, "Baby please, I'm sorry."

"No," he says as firmly as he can and then it kinda just boils out of him, "I fucking cared about you, I did everything you wanted and you walked away from me, Jesus you were shacked up with someone else within days, so no, you do not get to walk into my life like nothing happened."

Sean's face has fallen and Dave knows he's being an idiot but he softens his tone, "I'm sorry Sean, nine months ago I would have jumped at the chance to be with you, but…" he sighs wanting to let the man down gently even though Sean hadn't bothered to do that for him, "I really have moved on."

_Master is telling false face man no, Master is saying Master is not interested in false face man, Master has moved on, Master is saying, without words, that he is Master's lover now._

Smugness floats up to Dave and then Rip is there to call them to dinner, thankful for the excuse Dave goes to eat his steak. They have Kurt's special food already for him and the man feeds himself the goo as Dave eats a steak cooked to perfection.

"Hmm, man that is good steak," he mutters.

Torn makes a noise that should be obscene, "Fury, words do not describe how good this steak is."

Rip shakes her head at them and takes a bite of her own steak, her eyes slam shut and Dave knows she wants to make a noise but isn't letting herself because they'd have so much fun at her expense, "Good?" he asks innocently.

"Hmm," she nods and then adds, "It's okay."

"Yes dear," Torn says in a way that lets everyone know that they all know she really likes the steak but isn't giving in or fooling anyone.

_Master and allies are having fun again, Master really likes the food the place has given Master to eat. Master must have done lots of good things to get such good food._

Finishing off his beer Dave catches the eye of the waitress and orders another one as well as, "And water for the whole table please," when the woman bustles off he turns to Rip, "That way you can wash the taste of the okay steak out of your mouth, I wouldn't want you to suffer."

Struggling not to laugh Torn has to look away and snorts while Rip merely nods in a way that suggests that perhaps Dave has won this one but there will be a retaliation of sorts sometime in the future. Grinning Dave bats his eyelashes at her and carries on eating his heavenly steak.

Behind them at the bar comes a massive crashing sound and Dave twists around to see the waitress standing near Sean and the tray she must have been carrying on the floor along with the glass from his beer and the water jug. Sean's being helpful and Dave could step in to magically tidy it all up but he's not going to send any mixed messages to the man, he's staying well away from him.

"So who is he?" Rip asks watching the drama unfold, Dave deliberates turns his back on his ex.

"His name is Sean, he's an ex, and he apparently missed me, but not enough to come looking for me before I met Kurt. So, since I'm already taken, all he can be is an old friend," Dave makes his voice calm and firm, he refuses to entertain any thoughts of Sean, yeah the guy was good in bed but that was about it, he'd never been there for Dave and Kurt always was. Besides Dave likes and loves Kurt far more than he ever did Sean.

_Master has told allies about false face man and now Master is telling them that Master is not interested in the old lover because he has a new lover._

_Master has him now, and false face man is no longer a threat to them._

"I'll run a background check on him," she says.

Grimacing Dave shakes his head, "You don't have to, I'm not having anything to do with him..."

Torn waves a hand, "No not for that, we just want to make sure he won't be a problem that won't ignore the word 'no', we'll tell the gate guards to turn him away if he does take a run at the centre, just a precaution."

Well that made a kind of sense and Dave nods, he's fairly sure Sean wouldn't do that but this way Kurt's protected, "Okay."

When the waitress makes it to their table in one piece they check she's okay and didn't hurt herself, she flushes and they all joke about it, "I don't know what happen, I could have sworn everything was balanced but then it tipped and I lost it, two years I've worked here without a problem, I suppose it was bound to happen, at least it wasn't anything too expensive."

Sipping his new beer Dave enjoys his steak and learns that his new security system is on track for completion, Rip says, "It's all run on biometrics, just teach Fancy to stay in the back yard and the alarm won't trip if he or you open any doors or windows. The sensors scan anyone or anything moving into or out of the grounds and house, so we'll have to scan new people in when they come to visit."

"Cool, so no more repeat of this morning?" Dave queries.

"No, and they've added a doggie door for Snowy so the hound can let himself in and out to use the garden facilities," she manages to make it sound delicate and posh.

Though Dave's now left wondering if Kurt will follow the dog in and out of the house the same way, he decides to leave that problem for another day.

_There is something wrong with Master's drink in the dark bottle. He does not know why but it is bad. Master takes another big drink and he is getting very worried and he is afraid for Master._

_Touching Master's leg he can feel something in Master's red red blood, it is not bad, in small amounts, and has been there since Master first drank the other dark bottle, but suddenly there is much more there. When Master looks at him he tries to warn Master about it._

That's weird Kurt was getting upset about him drinking. Maybe it was a suppressed memory, Dave kinda thinks he can recall Santana telling him about Kurt vomiting over the germphobic councillor at McKinley. Not wanting to upset him he leaves the beer alone and switches to water.

_Master has understood and is leaving the bad drink alone. He goes back to his dinner and then Master is giving him the good juice again, he sucks the juice out of the special cup that is just for him and loves it all._

With Kurt occupied drinking his dessert Dave and the two guards eye up the dessert menu for themselves, Rip says no and Torn wants to say yes but doesn't which leaves Dave not wanting to be a complete pig and refusing too.

It's a little warm in the room and when they get up to pay Dave only just manages to hide the sway in his body, shit, he's only had one and a bit beers and if he didn't know better he'd say he was on the way to getting shit faced drunk. Snagging his glass of water on the table he downs it and hopes it waters down the effects or he is never going to hear the end of this from Rip.

Pretending to fuss over Kurt he gets his bearings and then instead of holding the man's hand he slings an arm around him, carefully he thinks at Kurt and the man steps closer so Dave leans a tiny bit letting the man guide him as they follow the two guards who are bickering about dinner tomorrow and Rip is threatening Torn with salad.

Amused, Dave stays upright and ignores the room that is spinning a little around him using Kurt as an anchor for his own rapidly diminishing ability to tell up from down. Jesus he's completely wasted, he is so not drinking again, Rip was far more right earlier than she realised.

"Dave," Sean's voice is coming from the side of him, "Listen, I'm sorry, and I just want to say there's no hard feelings," a hand is extended and Dave blinks at it for a few seconds before grasping it.

_NO!_

_False face man is so very dangerous to Master and the moment their hands touch he can't see Master anymore, only First Master in his head._

_Something bad has just happened to Master._

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Oh look, cliffhanger… and a weekend... LOL. See you Monday :)


	18. Chapter 18

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom… Also I don't think I was clear in the last chapter, Kurt SAW a glimpse of his own future the moment Dave and Sean shook hands, now read on...

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 018**

There's a sharp sting in his hand and Dave lifts it up to see a tiny pinprick of blood on one of his fingers, but since he can see three hands at the moment he's not sure he sees everything at all.

"Later," Sean's saying but he's looking at Kurt who's terrified and Dave wonders what he missed. His ex is rubbing his own hand and Dave can see a gold ring on a middle finger, the man does something to it and walks off.

"Sure," he mutters and steams after the two guards, maybe they were right and Sean was going to turn out to be some deranged stalker.

Hoping the night air will wake him up Dave clambers into the car glad he sits in the back with Kurt, and it's up to the other man to help him get the seatbelt done up, Kurt struggles but gets it and then has to do his own.

Tired, he's suddenly so damn tired. Closing his eyes he needs to rest them for a few seconds.

_Something is wrong with Master._

_Master's heart is slowing down._

_Clinging to Master's hand he knows that Master is in dreadful danger and he looks around to see the allies but they are not tall man who mends people._

_Wait._

_He can mend people too._

_He remembers how he and tall man cleaned blonde woman's red red blood for her and he starts to work on Master's blood. He ignores the strange stuff that came from the dark bottles and goes for the new icky stuff that is hurting Master and has appeared since Master touched false face man's hand._

_Master's breathing is strange and Master is making wrong noises so he pulls the power inside him and pushes it through the part of him that can mend people, it flows out of him and into Master and the icky stuff breaks up, even some of the strange stuff goes away too._

_And Master blinks at him, "Kurt?" He caresses Master's cheek and Master smiles at him, "Thanks," Master knows he has saved Master!_

_The sight of First Master fades and now he knows he Saw it because Master had been dying, now that Master will live he will stay with Master forever and never have to worry about First Master again._

Rubbing his face Dave's head is clearer now and Kurt must have Healed him getting rid of the excess alcohol in his bloodstream, god he seriously owes the man for that, now he won't make such an ass of himself in front of Rip.

The awesome thing about having guards is that they get driven straight to their front door, the door that is closed in the house that is still standing so everything must have gone well.

Climbing out Dave waits as Rip lectures him saying how the house is already rigged to him and Kurt and Snowy, as well as 'Tana, Trixie and their four guards, "Okay see you two in the morning for the party."

_Party._

_They are going to a party tomorrow._

_Master has said there will be food cooked outside, music, and lots of allies there, though Master used the word 'friend'._

Waving goodbye to the two guards Dave leads Kurt inside and they kick off their shoes and hang their coats up, well Dave does, Kurt just drops his and Dave picks it up for him.

Getting them both drinks Dave makes sure to have more water to help his body get rid of the rest of the alcohol, it should be out of his system soon but that was fucking embarrassing, he'd been almost on his ass due to one and a teeny bit beers.

A clacking sound makes him look and Snowy is running back and forth through the doggie flap that is just a giant version of a cat flap, Kurt hasn't noticed yet but Dave bets it won't be long until the man does.

Cheating Dave uses his magic to check the house is locked up and then turning out the lights he makes them go to bed, once Kurt realises what's going on he charges on ahead with Thumper and Dave smiles at the man's enthusiasm.

In the bedroom Kurt's already divested himself of his clothes and is streaking into the bathroom to pee.

Snorting at him Dave picks up his clothes and then stripes, wandering in after Kurt he can see the man is pressing the button to flush and clean. And Dave leans against the handy wall as the world tilts enough that he knows he's still fairly drunk. God he is so going to have a hangover in the morning.

Oh.

He's not had a hangover in years, hung over Wizards tended to get into trouble and didn't focus well in work, so he's been careful to keep his drinking in check, plus he tended to only get drunk with Santana and between them they turned into crying messes.

On impulse he catches Kurt before he streaks back to the bedroom and simply says, "Shower."

Dave has no idea what Torn taught the man but Kurt is the one to turn on the shower and get the temperature right, he's also the one to start washing and when Dave joins him he ends up getting his hair washed too, it's nice and he wraps his arms around the wet and slippery Familiar relishing the loving caring touches.

_Master is washing in the shower with him._

_But Master is letting him care for Master._

_Master likes him touching Master. Maser is enjoying this. Master is enjoying being with him._

_Smug he puts water on Master's hair to wash the soap out and then he starts to wash Master's big strong body. He is busy running his hands over Master, glad Master is alive and here with him, when he notices that Master is more than interested in how he is touching Master._

_Master's body is enjoying this very much._

Christ he wants Kurt. It's been fucking days if not over a week since they'd had sex, well jerked each other off, and the way the man was touching him wasn't helping, the answering roll of lust and desire from Kurt was making Dave's head reel.

No, he has to do this right, though meeting Sean had given his subconscious an idea it was currently trying to smack his brain with and he smiles because this will totally solve his problem with his hang up on sex with Kurt, but first things first.

"Kurt?" He asks and a naked aroused body is pressed against his sending a shiver of need through him, "Kurt, can you Heal me some more?"

_Master is still hurt? He got all the bad icky stuff for Master._

_"Kurt," Master is saying, "I have to be sober when we do this, I have to know we both said yes, okay? Can you do that for me? Can you sober me up?"_

_Master is thinking about the dark bottles, so Master wants the stuff in Master's red red blood to not be there? He reaches out to Master and throws more power at the blood cleaning it up even more until most of the stuff is gone and Master is happy at what he has done._

_"That's better, now Kurt, I need to ask you this and there is no pressure for you to say yes, so, Kurt? Do you want to make love?" Master asks and he is confused but Master's head is full of sex and bodies pressed together, he thinks he can remember it being called that if you are lovers who mean much to each other and he surges to kiss Master sending a clear yes through the bond. He must have done very well tonight if Master is rewarding him with this._

Having Kurt's tongue in his mouth is a fairly clear yes, as is the wave of positive coming through the bond loud and clear, they're really doing this and Dave can't help but be a bit nervous.

"Okay," he reaches around and turns the shower off, drying off a wiggling Familiar that's doing all he can to climb Dave's body isn't easy but then he's swinging Kurt up into his arms and carrying him to the bed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Oh look ANOTHER cliffhanger…lol but a nicer one this time...

Okay, (because I know a few of you will ask), Dave was poisoned, the ring on 'Sean's' finger pierced his skin and the poison was administered that way, and when Kurt Healed him the future flicked back to Kurt staying with Dave, oh and Dave just thinks he was very drunk...


	19. Chapter 19

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 019**

Placing Kurt gently on the bed Dave chuckles when the man tries to pull him down on top of him, "Hey, easy, we got all night, there's no hurry," and Kurt backs off a little.

Rummaging in a draw Dave finds the lube and puts it within easy reach and then he slides onto the bed next to Kurt. Now he's had food, exercise and time Kurt's filled out so much, there are still too many hollows and not enough flesh but Dave prefers this to the walking skeleton the man used to be.

Gently he kisses Kurt and tries to send slow and loving through the bond, the Familiar studies him for a few seconds and then kisses back just as gently and Dave groans, oh god this was going to be so good.

_Master is kissing him. Master's mind is full of him and Master together. Master's need and lust are strong but Master's love and care are there too._

_Master had meant it when he said make love. Master is not using him for sex, Master is making love, like lovers who are everything to each other do._

_He is such a lucky Familiar and he licks at Master's mouth wanting more from Master, and Master opens so that their tongues can touch and sweep and explore._

"Hmm, Kurt," Dave grunts and goes back to the open mouthed kiss Kurt had started, their hands are roaming slowly, taking their time to caresses and in the case of his hands on Kurt's ass, to squeeze slightly.

The Familiar's breathing is changing and Dave can hear his own speeding up to match him. He knows the places to kiss on Kurt's face, the spots to linger over on his neck that make the man's back arch and bolts of desire strike through the bond. He knows how to lick his way down that chest and how to give Kurt's nipples the right amount of attention.

But this is Kurt so he's unsurprised when hands touch him back and a mouth expertly finds the place on his neck to make him moan and buck into the smaller body, his dick hard and needing friction.

He's so not going to last.

Snagging the lube he touches Kurt's hand and deposits some there, "Kurt," he tries to be clear to make sure the lust fogged mind of his Familiar understands, "I trust you, I love you," and then he brings Kurt's hand between his legs and presses Kurt's finger right there because he wants Kurt to take him, "Are you okay with this?"

_Master has put the slippery stuff on his hand. He thought Master had meant for him to get himself ready for Master. But his hand is at Master's ass, Master means for him to fuck Master._

_No._

_Make love to Master, he corrects himself._

_He blinks at Master and sends Master lots of love and care, he understands Master is trusting him with this, Master loves him so much Master wants to be with him in everyway._

_This must be why Master has waited so long, so that he would be strong enough to do this for Master. He leans forward and kisses Master with gentle little kisses as he circles Master's hole and he watches Master's eyes go dark._

Fuck. Kurt was being so gentle, and loving and there peeking behind it all was lust, so much need and Dave groans as Kurt's finger presses into him. Through the bond he can feel the heat around Kurt's finger and he knows Kurt can feel the penetration because when the man's finger crooks and searches for Dave's prostate they both moan as he grazes it.

Flopping back to lay on the bed Dave's hands fist the sheets and he lets Kurt open him up, it's so good to have fingers in him again, he's missed this, and that it's Kurt only makes it better.

A second finger joins the first and Dave thinks at Kurt showing him to scissor those fingers, they have to go slowly, Dave's not done this in so long and Kurt's fingers are still healing and don't have too much strength to them, but Dave doesn't care, it's Kurt and that's more than enough.

_Master is spread out under him. Master is moaning in a good way. Master is enjoying what he is doing to Master and Master cries out his old forbidden name as Master's hands hold on to the bed._

_He knows exactly how Master is feeling and he moans too, he wants this from Master, he wants Master's fingers in him too, but then he pushes the third finger in and Master is so close._

Little whimpers are falling from Kurt's mouth and Dave can't hold back the deeper groans any longer. It's a type of sensual torture, each slow movement of Kurt's fingers, each time they twist and turn, the way he's being opened and made ready.

"Christ, Kurt, fuck," he writhes uselessly and struggles to hold still for Kurt. Oh god he hopes he's ready soon he's not going to last and then Kurt's fingers are being withdrawn.

Eagerly he spreads his legs further and at the last minute tucks a pillow under his hips, there's no way he can put the weight of his legs on Kurt just yet, in a few more months maybe, but right now they need all the help they can get.

_Master is thinking of him with slippery stuff on his cock, so he does that and then he lines up with Master's hole and Master is encouraging him to press inside._

Kurt's moving so slowly and Dave experiences the sensation of Kurt broaching him from both sides of the bond. He's so full as Kurt fills him up and he's aware of Kurt's cock being gripped by heat and tightness. When Kurt's fully sheathed their eyes meet and the Familiar's are blown wide, his body covered in a slight casing of sweat and with a tremble in his limbs.

_Master is so tight, so hot, so welcoming he wants to move but he must wait for Master and then Master is ready and he shifts his hips as Master cries out and goes back to holding onto the bed._

Its so good that Dave's head thunks back onto the bed and he fights off his orgasm right up until Kurt swivels his hips and then the man's cock is rubbing his prostate on every single stroke.

_Good._

_So good._

_He has found Master's special spot and his hips are moving on their own now, he needs this, he needs to cum in Master and have Master cum too._

_Master's hips are moving too and they move together, as one, and they both strain for that something and then Master's is tensing and is so close, so very close. It builds and builds and then it bursts over them, Master's body clenches and he spasms and everything is light and pleasure and perfect._

Barely catching Kurt as he slumps forward Dave fights to breathe and really that is the best damn orgasm they've had yet, fuck, he is so not going to move a muscle and lays there blissed out but then his leg threatens to cramp and they have to part.

_His legs are so wobbly as the gets the washcloth for Master and Master murmurs at him but he can't here Master as he falls to the bed and curls against Master._

He has no idea how Kurt found the energy to walk but Dave appreciates it and wipes his stomach down. Damn Kurt just made him cum from penetration alone, and Dave's smug that his lover can do that.

Body temporarily not work he dumps the washcloth on the cupboard next to the bed and uses magic to wrestle a blanket up and over them. Rolling over to spoon Kurt he pulls him close and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Night Kurt, love you," he breathes out but the Familiar's already asleep and Dave just knows they are totally doing that again.

A snuffle from the door and then Snowy's on the bed Dave grumbles sleepily but gives up and decides he'll get Rip to teach the dog not to jump on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	20. Chapter 20

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 020**

_Waking up next to Master he stretches and rolls over to watch Master sleep and dream and rest._

_Big black dog is on the bed too and not rabbit is happy on the chair nearby, they are all together now, they are family. He nuzzles into Master and cuddles waiting for Master to wake up so they can get ready for the party today._

_Master stirs and he sits up to stare into Master's face._

Kurt's wrapped around him and Dave grunts as he shifts about, wow as gentle as Kurt was he was going to be a bit sore today, it's been a while, a long while and Dave opens his eyes to stare straight into Kurt's.

The Familiar is sending happy, loving thoughts all mixed in with memories that are fairly sinful of what they did last night. Apparently Kurt really liked it.

They may have showered last night but now they are so gonna need a new shower, to wash off all the sweat and bits of cum he missed last night. Wiggling his hips Dave decides to just get up, it'll be easier in the long run even if it is annoying and difficult in the short run.

Getting up he winces at the soreness and then has Kurt plastered against his back upset and worried, "It's okay, it's fine Kurt, I'm fine, I just haven't done that in a while and I really enjoyed it."

A positive feeling flows to him and Dave smiles kissing the other man and organising their shower for them.

_Master was hurt, he might not have prepared Master properly, he will do better next time they make love if Master does not want to be inside him. He will take such good care of Master today so that Master can heal up and not be so sore._

What was cute from Kurt last night is a little annoying this morning but Dave lets Kurt wash him and then he has to help dry himself, but it seems Kurt's turned into a cuddle monster today and Dave gives up struggling by picking the man up and putting him on the bed in a move that reminds him of last night.

Dressed they head down the stairs, Thumper safe and sound in Kurt's arms and from the mock merging and the images in Kurt's mind the man is telling the toy all about last night, which is kinda creepy that a toy is hearing about their sex life. Mind you, better Thumper than Santana.

_As he talks to not rabbit about making love with Master he has to pause lots of times to explain about opening Master up and the special spot. They giggle together over it and when Master gives him breakfast they sit and talk about how wonderful Master is and how lucky he is to have Master in his life._

Thankfully Snowy isn't running in and out of the giant cat flap turned hound flap and Dave drinks his coffee and munches on his cereal. Already the soreness is fading and Dave puts his things in the mini dishwasher they have.

"Kurt, you finished breakfast yet? How about Thumper?" He tries to include the rabbit in everything, it is Kurt's closest friend right now.

_Taking the last bite he shows Master the empty dish and then he gives the dish to Master who reminds him about his teeth, running upstairs he bushes them and waits for Master to wash his own teeth._

_Master goes to their clothes and takes more clothes out, but Master puts them in a bag, he wonders where Master is going to take the clothes._

Checking his watch Dave motions to Kurt and they're pulling their shoes on as the doorbell goes, Torn and Rip are waiting for them, yep having guards did come in useful as they were going to drive them to Burt and Carole's and no one suspected that Dave had been drunk last night, he'd totally snuck that one in under the radar.

Hopping into the car he does Kurt's seat belt up and then they're off for a nice day out at the Hudmels. It was going to be good. Kurt's old friends had been drifting in and out of Lima and had made plans to be there so that they could see the new improved Kurt. They always made a fuss over him and they could see the visible differences as they weren't there all the time to see him day by day.

Now all he had to do was hope Kurt wouldn't act out because Blaine was there, the Familiar was getting more and more obvious in his avoidance of his ex, and it didn't matter that Dave and Finn had explained that Kurt might not be able to cope with his old memories, the man was determined to make it up to Kurt, as if being turned into a vampire against his will was his fault instead of just being unlucky enough to be targeted by the monsters.

And Dave feels sorry for him, the man was a bit of a mess, he knows Burt and Carole are trying to help him but Santana dislikes him and refused to do much for the short little, he can't even repeat the last bit of her name for him, guy.

No, today is going to go good, he's not going to let anything get him down and besides Kurt's excited about the barbeque and party and wants to play and eat and when he was told about Puckerman providing a few pools he decided he also wanted to splash, so Dave's made sure to bring extra clothes and a bathing suit for each of them.

_Master is happy and is looking forward to today, he is thinking about water in big buckets they can splash in, food cooked outside, and lots and lots of allies who all like Master and want to be there with Master._

_They also like him because he is such a good Familiar and he and Master are in love. That is what friends do, they like those you love and then they become friends too and you get lots and lots of friends and love._

Coming up to the outer gate they're stopped and Rip pops out of the car for a few minutes talking to one of the numerous guards walking around, "Wow, when did security get this tight?" Dave asks Torn, "There aren't normally this many of them around."

"Someone tried to breach security last night," Torn says and twists round to talk to Dave, "We got lucky, there was a strong, if young, Seer on the gate, first detail, they spotted a delivery guy and said his face kinda flickered. I don't know the particulars but the guards challenged him and he escaped, they didn't get a chance to see under his disguise spell and the Seer said it was centred on a gold ring the guy was wearing."

"Seriously?" Dave queries, "Shit, I'm glad I've never pulled guard duty, I thought the wards around here pierced even the strongest items carrying those kind of spells?"

"They should have, by the time the guards got a response team in to follow him he was long gone, and to top it off? They found the real delivery driver, he was dead, toxicology are working on it now," the guard points to his neck, "Single pin prick to the neck, the poor bastard probably didn't know what hit him, but at least he died quick."

"Shit," Dave breathes out, he's never been so happy to have such a boring job as recycling and scanning, nothing interesting ever happens, and now he has Kurt he doesn't have to worry about running around in the woods chasing scary things either.

"Yeah and Rip's being all extra protective," the blond man says, "So we might be bunking over tonight."

"'S'Cool," Dave nods and glances at Kurt who's playing with Thumper, "Hey Kurt, are you okay with Rip and Torn staying over, they'd be our first guests."

_Butterfly man and calming woman will stay the night? He remembers sleep overs but he does not think that is what Master means, but he is now excited that they will stay with them._

Rip jogs back and climbs in, "We all ready to go?"

And as the car pulls away Dave is very glad he has guards, it's not just him looking out for Kurt, there are two very highly trained guards and a shadow hound too.

As they pass the gate he shivers for a moment and he can see Kurt pause and glance around before going back to his toy rabbit.

_For a moment he saw First Master again, but it was just a lingering shadow, Master is safe now, he saved Master, so he will stay with Master, forever._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	21. Chapter 21

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 021**

The Hudmel garden is full of people, and noise, and music, and because these are Glee kids, singing.

Snorting Dave sneaks a few pictures and videos of Santana showing off her dance moves and belting out a winner of a song, he's going to upload them later and then hide from her for a few days.

Totally worth it.

Kurt's off splashing in the kiddie pool with the kids. Kurt was also ecstatic because he could run around with only swim shorts on, he didn't even need to wear shoes.

It was close to naked and Dave can feel Kurt's joy at not having to wear clothes.

Dave was wearing his own swim shorts and a t-shirt, no need to scare the kids, they'd all been told Kurt would have scars and after a few stares they ignored them and the moment was over and now they're all playing, they hadn't been told about Dave's few scars and he was happy to leave his t-shirt on, though that may be more of a hang up from his teenage years than anything.

Mooching about he catches up on stuff and gossip. He carries things for Carole, he helps Burt with the grill and cheats with a fire spell, not that Burt minds he nods, "That Wizard-y stuff comes in handy, thanks Dave."

"No probs Burt," he nods back and sips his non-alcoholic beer.

At no point does he sit down much, Kurt had been gentle with him but he doesn't want to wince at the initial sit down moment or stand up moment, Satan would be all over that in seconds.

_He is playing in the big shallow bucket of water with the other little ones. Big black dog runs in now and again and they all laugh and giggle together. Not rabbit is here too and Master had given not rabbit a special jacket so that not rabbit will float. Master is so good to them like that and it proves Master loves them lots._

_Dream man is here today._

_He does not like dream man._

_He is afraid of dream man. When dream man has brown eyes then he is safe, but dream man also has red mad eyes and then dream man is very dangerous and drinks peoples' red red blood._

Fuck.

Dave catches sight of Blaine innocently getting closer to Kurt, except the tension in the man's shoulders gives it away, he's doing this deliberately and Dave hurries to intercept, he doesn't throw a warning to Kurt he doesn't want to upset him or cause him to have a fit.

Shit, why does Blaine keep doing this? Yeah the guy is drowning in guilt and anguish and frankly doesn't look like he's eaten or slept well in years, but he needs to give Kurt space.

It wasn't Blaine's fault, he'd done nothing wrong, he needs to stop punishing himself. He never stood a chance against a group of vampires, and throw in a Dark Wizard too, well the poor guy was just cannon fodder, they got lucky with Blaine being able to fight the blood lust off long enough to call for help days after the events.

_Master is getting upset._

_He turns to find Master and finds dream man is close instead._

_"Hey Kurt," Dream man says. Dream man uses the forbidden name, the one only Master is allowed to use, everyone else calls him by his new name, a name that is not forbidden by First Master._

_He ignores dream man and scoots away into the middle of the shallow bucket, now he knows why Master was getting upset, Master knows he is afraid of dream man and has rescued him from him many times._

_"Kurt, please," Dream man is pleading and then dream man touches him and the guilt and pain bleeds through, he jerks away and gets out of the shallow bucket keeping it between him and dream man._

_There are tears in the melting brown eyes of dream man but he remembers them turning red, he remembers dream man becoming nightmare man, he remembers nightmare man ripping out the throat of someone they'd both liked and then turning on him when he had been helpless on the floor._

"Blaine," Dave grabs his shoulder, "Leave it, please, you're upsetting him," and Dave can see flashes from Kurt's mind of that horrible fateful night when it went so wrong for them.

"Dave," Blaine's a wreck, and he finds himself holding the man as he sobs, "Dave, I should have saved him, I should have saved him, I should have…" clinging to Dave's t-shirt the man's knees seem to give out and Dave ends up hauling him up into his arms.

"Blaine, seriously, you didn't stand a chance, the fact that you called for help is a miracle, you did good. We know a Dark Wizard crashed the party, come on Blaine, stop doing this to yourself." Intending to carry Blaine into the house he turns to see Kurt in the way.

_Master is being too kind again. Master does not see dream man as a threat. He tries to stop Master but Master is not listening to him, "It's okay Kurt, I'm just going to take Blaine inside and get him calmed down."_

_No._

_Master must be careful. Dream man could become nightmare man and then Master will get hurt. He must not remember the Before time but he does, so he knows why this is dangerous for Master._

_Master ignores him and goes around him intending to go inside._

_Master does not understand._

_He must make Master understand._

_He runs in front of Master and tries to make him stop, to do that he must touch dream man and the guilt and pain pour into him through the man's skin. He blocks it as much as he can and struggles to push Master away from the house._

_Inside Master will be helpless against dream man, outside there are allies who could help save Master._

Jesus, Kurt's seriously upset and freaking out. Dave tries to calm him down, and Blaine, and keep himself calm. "It's okay Kurt, you're safe, I'm safe, Blaine's safe," he croons to the man who's doing everything to keep Dave from taking Blaine inside.

They're drawing a crowd and Dave wants to help Blaine but it's clear Kurt needs him more so he hands him over to Puck who says he'll take him inside, Finn's nearby ready to help Heal the physical stuff. "Thanks guys," Dave murmurs and goes to hug Kurt.

_Now tall man and hawk man are taking dream man inside. He wiggles away from Master and goes to stop them from dying too._

He is officially baffled by Kurt's behaviour.

The man was now barring Finn and Puck from the house. The only common factor in all of this was Blaine.

Blaine.

Hmm, the flashes in Kurt's mind prove the guy can remember something from that night and it might be traumatic enough that Kurt can only remember Blaine being a vampire. The emotions from the bond were protective and fearful.

Taking a chance Dave steps up to Puck and points to a quiet corner in the garden, "Take him over there to calm down, the music will probably help him more anyway."

Other than a weird look sent to him Puck does as he's told as Dave scoops Kurt up and takes him inside, this is going to require privacy and if Kurt freaks out the kids won't get spooked.

_Master has understood and dream man is going to one side and not inside where he can murder everyone. Master is carrying him somewhere inside, perhaps Master will reward him for saving Master again with more sex?_

_He loves sex with Master._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I am so very sorry for being such a bad author and not really updating anything, life is a little crazy at the moment, what with work being ballistic, home life being ballistic, and apparently we have a new family member on the way (honestly someone let my brother breed?). So I've had a bit of a fried brain that is slowly regenerating.

Also I am slowly being sucked into the TW area, I promise to give both fandoms joint custody of me.


	22. Chapter 22

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 022**

_Master is carrying and holding him as they go into the house, Master's arms are warm and strong. He nuzzles into Master's neck and thinks about last night and how tight Master had been around him._

And just like that Kurt's distracted and thinking about sex, Dave would roll his eyes but he's getting used to Kurt's single mindedness. Going into the spare bedroom he sits on the edge of the bed and cuddles Kurt saying, "No sex," as clearly and as calmly as he can.

The huff is predictable and Kurt tries a few more times until he accepts the 'No', and settles for the hug.

Waiting for Kurt to be as calm as possible Dave decides to reassure the man first, "Kurt, you know I love you right?" The Familiar moves and cuddles even closer an echo of Kurt's love flooding the bond. "You know I'll protect you too, right?" A positive and what could be a similar declaration. "Good, that's good Kurt," he murmurs and presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "But we really need to talk about Blaine," and the man in his arms stiffens as a very strong rejection hits Dave.

"Seriously Kurt, we need to talk," and Dave carefully projects the snippets he'd seen in Kurt's mind of Blaine during that fateful night over six years ago. He's expecting Kurt to refuse to talk, to react negatively, he's not expecting the tidal wave of terror and Kurt to start shaking.

_Master is showing him the images Master must have seen in his mind. Master knows he can remember. He will be punished. Master might have to hurt him and Master hates hurting anyone, and now they are lovers it will hurt Master to hurt him and it is all his fault._

_"Sh, sh, Kurt," Master is saying and holding him tightly. "It's okay to remember, it's only a memory it can't hurt you anymore," Master is not angry but he huddles waiting for Master to scold him and tell him not to do that anymore._

Running fingers through Kurt's hair Dave calms himself before he goes back to a very upset Kurt. Picking his words as carefully as he can he tries to pair it up with the right thoughts, "It's okay to remember that time Kurt, I know it was a bad time for you," Kurt's getting upset again, "But I need you to understand what happened to Blaine."

_Master is not angry at him, Master is calm, Master is trying to teach him something, Master is always so gentle with him. He lets Master know he is listening as carefully as he can to Master, he will learn what Master wants him to know or he will die trying._

Having gotten Kurt's attention Dave rocks him a little to comfort him and then deliberately plays back the moment that Blaine got bitten, "Do you see how the vampire was holding Blaine? See the angle? He wasn't just feeding from Blaine, he was injecting Blaine with a type of venom, and that venom cursed Blaine to become a vampire too."

_Shocked he watches as Master accepts that dream man is nightmare man. But why would Master know about nightmare man and still try to be alone with him to be murdered and dead?_

_Confused he clings to Master and waits._

Okay that was weird, Kurt wasn't freaking out about the Blaine being turned thing so he goes on, "Now at this point Blaine would know only blood lust and would have attacked anyone."

He shifts the memories to some of his own, the bright open workroom of the magic centre nearest to the attack, Blaine naked, red eyed and snapping his teeth then apologising the next second, the way the newly created vampire had been chained to the floor and hadn't fought too hard to get free.

Concentrating he allows Kurt to see the whole thing unfold. The main Wizard and the couple of Familiars merging, Dave had been part of it to boost things and to learn how to remove the curse, it's one thing to read it in a text book, it's quite another to actually cast the spell yourself. The way the Wizard had sunk the spell into Blaine and then pulled the curse out of the man as he'd screamed in agony.

Lastly Dave zeros in on Blaine's eyes, showing Kurt how the red eyes had changed back to brown. "See, you don't have to be so afraid of Blaine," and Dave hopes this is what has been freaking the Familiar out so much.

_Master is showing him how Master was involved in taking the nightmare out of dream man. Master is so very clever at fixing dream man so that dream man will not be nightmare man again._

_Stunned he stares at Master and is awed that someone as perfect and as wonderful as Master could ever want someone like him. He is just a Familiar, a clever wonderful Familiar who is the best, but still he is not as wonderful and perfect as Master is._

Awe. He can feel awe from Kurt and finds himself blushing and not getting why. He's certainly nothing special, he works scans and recycling, and okay he did recon and helped out where needed but he's never been special. Not like Kurt. Kurt's always been special, there's always been something about him that was, he can't even describe it.

_Master is caring again so he cuddles tightly against Master's body and knows that he is the luckiest person in the whole world. He was so lucky that Empath ally found him for Master, and that rescue man took him to Master, that the mending people took care of him until Master could get there and claim him._

There's nothing quite like a snuggling Kurt so Dave keeps him close and revels in the soft loving emotions from the man. Damn he really wishes he could do more for Kurt but their brush with the 'normal' Broken and Wizards means he's happy to grope around in the dark and make it up as he goes along.

"Better?" He asks the man and gets a positive feedback. They stand up Kurt automatically picking up Thumper and Dave can't remember the man holding the toy on the way in but shrugs it off as he was pretty caught up in Kurt at the time.

_Not rabbit has found them so he carries her and holds Master's hand, he knows now that Master had nothing to fear from dream man but he still does not want Master to have too much to do with the man. He remembers that dream man likes men and Master is so amazing that dream man will fall in love with him too easily and try to take him away._

_He must keep Master with him._

Outside things are quiet and people are eating so Dave tugs Kurt over to the food and points out the different types and some of the sauces. He's already checked with the dietician who's fine with almost everything but the fattiest of foods.

Finding a chair they spend half an hour trying different foods to discover what Kurt likes now. Santana drifts closer and Kurt merges with her showing her what each of the foods tasted like and she nods agreeing or disagreeing with his choices.

Afterwards Kurt ends up in the kiddie pool again as Dave mentally rolls up his sleeves to go in search of Blaine. He needn't have bothered as Burt is already there and looks like he has been for a while. God he really hopes this time it takes, the man needs some serious therapy.

"It's okay," Santana murmurs, "Kurt refusing to let anyone be alone with Blaine seems to have done the trick, Rip knows a few people, he's booked in for his first appointment on Monday."

"Good," Dave nods and then glances at Santana having just checked that Kurt is too busy to be 'listening' in, "Um, I kinda called Kurt on remembering about Blaine being a vampire and then I showed him how we took the curse out, he took it really well, I think it helped."

Wandering over to another area to watch the party unfold around them Dave leans into her and at the pensive frown on her face he takes a wild guess, "You know Britt is going to be up and around and at one of these things pretty soon…"

Stiffening she mocks scowls and then leans back into him, "I know, it's just," she pauses, "After all this time, I finally get my Britt back, I thought I was losing her," she breathes deeply, "I'm getting a miracle, I just want it now."

"Tough," he tells her and when she glares at him he hugs her, "She'll be here soon 'Tana," for a few seconds she lets him hug her and then she pushes him away but the tension in her shoulders is gone.

_Master had gone to see dream man and he did not like that. Dream man could take Master away. Master could prefer dream man to him. He remembers most people liked dream man and wanted dream man, while he had had to fight to get them to like him._

_Not rabbit merges with him and tells him he is being silly. Master wants only him. Master is bonded to him. Master loves him. He will be with Master forever. He kisses not rabbit on the nose and goes back to playing happily now that Master is with Empath ally._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	23. Chapter 23

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 023**

He knew that damn Familiar class thing was gonna come back and bite him on the ass.

"So," Rip's saying, "The main Empath will be at your therapy session this morning, all we need is for Kurt to be himself, and she'll see why Kurt shouldn't go to the normal Broken sessions, why he needs much more specialised one on one sessions."

"And at the same time show her that the way they 'take care of' the Broken are wrong?" Dave queries.

She grimaces, "I wish, but those idiots have refused to change the way Broken are taken care of for centuries, why change now unless we force them too?"

Nodding he sighs, "Fine, let's go walk to therapy, then afterwards Kurt's got physio with Stu, and then a nice little nap for him."

_Butterfly man is holding up a hand with the hand open, "Okay Fancy, this is called a 'high five'," and butterfly man pushes their two palms together, "Yay Fancy, you high fived!"_

_He is unsure why this is important but butterfly man is really happy so he holds his hand up again and butterfly man high fives him again. He has done good, Master will like that he has learnt something new today._

_"Hey Fancy, did you know Snowy can high five?" Butterfly man waves to big black dog who sits and raises a paw so that they can high five. "You want to give it a go?" Butterfly man is asking so he holds his hand out to big black dog._

_Not rabbit is watching so he high fives not rabbit, and then butterfly man high fives not rabbit and even big black dog does too. He is clever he has learnt this and when Master walks in with calming woman he runs to Master and holds his hand out, Master blinks and then they high five, Master is amused and proud._

_He is a good Familiar to his wonderful Master._

Oh god, Torn's taught Kurt to high five and it's kinda cute, he so wants to see everyone's faces when Kurt does that to them.

As they walk to therapy Dave does his best to talk to Kurt and let the man know that an extra Empath is going to be there with them and not to worry, everything is okay. Except all that Kurt seems interested in is the fact that the damn giant grasshoppers have all vanished, thank god for that, no more of them for a few decades.

_The loud bugs are gone and Master is trying to tell him a new fun Empath is going to be there. Master is good like that so he holds his hand up to Master who high fives him._

Walking into the therapy reception Dave keeps hold of Kurt's hand and makes him go slowly as the receptionist waves them through, the guy grins when Kurt holds his hand up and they high five. Oh Dave is so gonna murder Torn for this, Kurt obsesses over things and this is going to be one of those things, he just knows it.

Helping Kurt with his light jacket and shoes Dave lets the man run over to the two therapists and smirks as Kurt shows them his new trick, they fuss over him and the man laps up the attention.

There's another woman in the room, a sour faced looking bitch, and Dave is not the slightest bit biased, she must be the Empath and she really looks like she's just bitten into a lemon.

_Fun Empaths are impressed with the high five too._

_They want to play a game with him, they want to play the house game again, to see how happy he is in his new home with Master. He is very happy with Master and he shows them all the places in his new home._

Kurt's showing off and clearly answering their questions by pointing and moving stuff around on this cool little magnetic board thing. There are cut out shapes to represent Dave, Kurt, Thumper and Snowy.

_Master is very pleased so he keeps getting the answers right. Then fun Empaths put that game away and get a new game out. There are lots of coloured bricks, they are different colours, but the bricks of one colour are all the same size. The bricks are sticky and stick together._

_He is not sure what they want him to do with the bricks so he puts all the same coloured bricks in piles for them._

Holy shit, the Empath's face is a fucking picture. Kurt clearly recognises colours and has put them all in separate piles. Alice lays out on her stomach and shows Kurt how to put the bricks together to make shapes, mostly they stack one on top of the other, Dave vague remembers something similar from his own childhood.

_Carefully he reaches of the bricks and tries to copy fun Empath, it does not look the same but they are happy with what he has done, he is good at this game too._

_"Kurt," Master says gently, "Build whatever you want, however you want, or copy Alice, it's up to you."_

_Master is so good to him._

It's fascinating to see Kurt haphazardly stack bricks until they fall down, then the sheer level of concentration from the man as he starts to work out for himself how to build the base bigger, how to put the larger ones on the bottom and the smaller ones on top.

Through the bond Dave gets to experience Kurt puzzling it out and through him the Empath's get a second hand glimpse too. He hopes they get something from this whole thing, other than a really unique morning.

By the end the other Empath has a stunned expression on her face, and Dave feels a little like someone who's shot Santa, the Easter bunny and all the puppies in the world in front of her, it's like her whole world has been turned upside down.

Feeding Kurt, or more accurately passing the food to Kurt so he can feed himself, Dave gets a nice new shock from Kurt when Torn's stomach rumbles and Kurt holds out a spoonful of goo to the guard and backs up the offering with a mental affirmative.

That seems to be the last straw for the Empath and the two therapists have to turn their attentions to her instead of Kurt. It means they can all slip out afterwards and stroll to the medical centre and Kurt's physio. They have an hour or so to kill before his session, they're scaling it back so he can walk home afterwards but he's making so much progress they're happy to do it this way.

Sitting in the waiting room Dave gets a book out and reads to Kurt to keep him occupied. Santana makes the appointment with five minutes to spare and Dave's ready to take the footage when Kurt holds his hand out to high five. Oh that is so going to uploaded and he'll laugh the whole time damn the consequences and revenge from her.

_Today they have to go to table man. Table man calls them through and he shows table man his new trick. The man is very impressed at how clever he is and as he takes his clothes off to get on the table the man talks to him and asks him how he has been._

_Merging with Empath ally he shows her so that she can share for him. Table man nods and asks a few more questions, so he shows table man how he played with big black dog in their new garden, the horrid place with other Broken and Wizards, the food place and then the big party and how he splashed about all day, apart from when Master feed him and taught him the new thing about dream man._

_"Wow, you've been really busy Fancy," table man says, and yes he has been very busy. "Gosh Fancy, you're getting really strong now, and you had therapy today, did you have fun?"_

_He had lots of fun and shows table man the new game with the blocks and things. Master and Empath ally are whispering but Master is happy so he keeps talking to table man._

"He played with blocks?" Santana murmurs, "He seemed to get the hang of them quite quickly."

"Yeah," Dave grins and when Kurt's diverted chattering to Stu he let's Santana watch a rerun in his mind of the Empath's little breakdown, she laughs outright and he chuckles, "I think Kurt either blew her mind or broke her."

"That's our little Fancy," she nods. "So, I'm staying for dinner tonight, and don't forget to have an early night, you've got scanning tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	24. Chapter 24

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 024**

Dave loves days like these, he's on the way to scan the abandoned house on the corner of the street, which is his last scan of the day, and it's gone seamlessly so far. Nothing big had turned up in this run down area of Lima. They're making some serious in roads into scanning the whole town and with the power Kurt's supplying he can get through a stupid amount of scans in a day.

So far everything he'd found was either harmless, or could be rounded up and used for ingredients when making magical items, the Artificers were gonna love all the things he'd found, some of those things were seriously expensive on the international market.

It's days like these that show him how much help he's being to the centre, their budget would be a bit lighter by the end of today. And by getting the nastier creatures eliminated he was helping his town too.

Valour and Sparkle are their guards for the day and the woman is going out of her way to stay back from him when he does magic, it's nice that his Fire doesn't buck in his hands when he's trying to cast a spell.

Kurt's kneeling on the sidewalk and hugging Snowy, the hound is a god send when it comes to the man, an extra pair of eyes, and in this case nose, he's always coming for hugs, he'll high five for hours, and he's very protective of Kurt.

"Okay, last house and we can go to the hospital to meet up with Finn," Dave calls out, the guards both nod, Kurt hands him power and Dave shapes the scan in his mind.

It's so automatic now he doesn't really pay attention when the spell pings in his mind, he zeros in on it as he taps away on the portable work screen showing the schematics of the property. He really hopes it'll be something else useful for the centre.

The scan is telling him it's not something he's ever run into before, and he mentally tries to work out what it is, and for a second he freezes in place even as the loud angry buzzing builds up in the house, then he's wrapping an Air spell around himself for speed and fleeing for the work truck as fast as he can, they're going to be able to track him from the scanning spell so the speed spell won't matter now.

Screaming, "Mana hornets!" He jumps into the truck and slams the doors behind him locking them tightly and then he frantically checks all the windows and doors in the truck to make sure they're sealed shut too.

_Terror._

_Master is terrified and Master has run away!_

_Not rabbit says he must not move, he must stay as still as possible on this spot. There is a horrible humming noise and he twists to see big shapes fly from the place Master was using the spell on and going straight to the truck Master has locked himself in._

_He clings to big black dog as flame girl and big man run to the truck too, they are yelling and the big orange shapes are all over the truck. They are wiggling their bottoms and a memory from Before rises up, they are wasps or hornets, big big big wasps as long as his own arm._

_A wasp had stung him when he was little and it hurt so much, but that was a little wasp, how much more sting would a big wasp have if one stung Master?_

_Not rabbit gets his attention, she tells him he must hurry and move closer to the truck and stay with big black dog, that he must not let himself be taken. Why would he be taken?_

_And then big black dog growls at something behind him._

_Turning he sees a man standing over him, the man is reaching towards him, the man's face flickers and he sees the same face that had been under Master's ex lover's face, it is the man who had hurt Master in the food place._

_Big black dog snaps it's teeth at the man and the man steps back._

_Not rabbit tells him to use the watch, but not to let the man see him use the watch, he must get help for him and for Master. Dropping his hands down behind big black dog's back he twists the watch and then he starts to crawl backwards towards flame girl and big man while big black dog keeps false face man away from him and not rabbit._

_The man must have realised he was the one who Healed Master and has come to kill him so that he can have Master back as a lover again, though First Master's face comes sharply into focus for a few seconds behind the false face man._

_"Hey!" Big man is here now, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to clear the area, we have a slight situation here. You're not a Wizard so the hornets won't attack you unless you attack them first..."_

_"Sorry, I was just passing," the man lifts his hands up and lies, "I saw this young man here and came to help, is he okay?" False face man points to him and he stands up, hiding behind big man._

_"Yeah, he's fine, he's just Broken that's all, that's why he has a shadow hound to help look after him, thank you for caring enough to come over, but I really am going to have to insist that you leave sir," big man tells false face man to go away._

_False face man leaves and he takes big man's hand who leads him over to flame girl, she is talking on one of the box things and he can hear Master's voice and another's voice._

"Fuck," Dave swears and shudders as he watches a mana hornet crawl over a window, he can see the sting in it's tail jabbing at the reinforced material trying to get into him.

"Wizard Fury," the dispatch woman's voice is calm, "We have three separate teams racing to you right now. Please try and relax." Relax? He's trapped in a metal box with freaking mana hornets all over it! "You'll find a reinforced survival ball in the second emergency storage cupboard, please get it and then get into it. The work truck you've been assigned is highly reinforced but the ball will offer you a further sanctuary should the truck be breached before all the hornets are dispatched," and the line goes dead, the total bitch.

Well at least she'd given him one good idea and he shakily staggers over to the cupboard dragging the clear plastic arc out, pressing some switches he stands and then has to jump as it automatically unfolds itself so he's crouched inside the equivalent of a see through human sized hamster ball.

Nervously he eyes up the window as another bright orange hornet wanders over it, he can clearly hear the angry humming coming from them even through the truck. And how the hell did Japanese mana hornets end up in Lima Ohio? The damn things were almost extinct, the Japanese government had been hunting them down for the last three decades since a normal Japanese giant hornet nest had magically mutated into these enormous abominations.

Shivering in fear he tries to block the worst of it from Kurt. At least the Familiar and the guards would be safe from the hornets, they only hunted down and ate Wizards and giant Japanese mana bees.

He really tries not to remember the short film he'd been made to watch in class about them, the way they'd gone straight for the Wizards in the early hunts the Japanese government had organised, the poor paralysed bastards were then airlifted by the hornets to the nest and eaten alive by the grubs.

Tests had proved the things ignored Healers, Familiars, Empaths and Seers, but loved Wizards. In fact spells bounced straight of their carapaces or whatever their hard outer shells were called, frankly he doesn't give a fuck right now, he just wants them gone. Being eaten alive really isn't on his list of things to do today.

He's got a few flashes from Kurt, the man is safely snuggled into Snowy and is clinging to Thumper, he's afraid and upset with his eyes glued on Valour and Sparkle who are next to the truck and are examining a hornet.

God he hopes the teams sent to save him arrive soon, not only because he doesn't want to be in here anymore, but also so he can hug Kurt and calm them both down.

Now the damage of triggering the hornets to attack him by scanning them is done, Dave settles in as much as he can and starts filling in the scan report, the teams are going to have to know exactly where the main nest is in the house so they can kill the grubs and the queen hornet. Plus it gives him something to do as he waits and it helps him calm down so Kurt will stay calm too. Thank fuck the man is so far along in his recovery he can be left to sit quietly on the grass.

_Flame girl and big man are looking at the big wasps._

_The wasps are orange with bits of black on them. Master sometimes looks through his eyes but now Master is working on the thing he records all the scans on. Master is calm now. Master is safe from the wasps. And Master is now sitting in a giant bubble._

_Big man grabs the body of a wasp and flame girl's right hand burns blue like fire that is not fire. She grabs the back of the neck of the wasp and then squeezes, the head drops off and big man carries the now dead wasp body to one side. Flame girl throws the head to land next to it._

_Not rabbit tells him that they are starting Master's rescue now. He just has to be patient and Master will be safe and sound._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	25. Chapter 25

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 025**

_Flame girl and big man are holding another wasp and flame girl's hand gets the funny blue fire around it, and then another evil giant wasp is dead and Master is closer to being rescued._

Logging off his work screen Dave hugs his knees and waits impatiently for the damn hornets to be dead. There's a loud pop noise and then a comic farting noise as the truck cants down to the front and the right. One of the tyres must have been stabbed by a hornet.

Reaching down the bond he peeks through Kurt's eyes and smiles as the man not only welcomes him but sends him reassurance and love. There's a steadily growing pile of dead hornets piled on the lawn and Valour and Sparkle seem to have worked out a system to kill the little fuckers. Normally he does his best to be kind to everyone and everything but the hornets want him dead and the feelings very mutual.

Bored, but safe, he taps on his communicator and starts uploading the videos and pictures he'd taken of Santana. He's confident that his current brush with death will make her wait for a while before she enacts revenge for this.

_Master is fine. Master is alive. Master is a bit bored but Master is not terrified anymore._

_He does not like the evil wasps who want to hurt Master but he cannot hurt the wasps so he must wait for allies to save Master._

_A car is stopping nearby, it has butterfly man and calming woman in it, they run over and they are carrying shiny, sharp, cutting things. They walk to the other allies and then butterfly man lifts his arm and points at a wasp, he twists his hand and the wasp's head twists off._

_Calming woman is standing and looking around, not rabbit says the woman is making sure no one sees butterfly man and flame girl, because they are special._

_With butterfly man and calming woman here the wasps are dying faster, which means Master will be free that much faster. Calming woman lifts up the talking box and he can hear Master's voice again._

"Fury," Rip's voice is clear on his communicator, "Torn and I are here, the last two units will be here in under five minutes. We've secured the area, Fancy is sitting with Snowy, just hang in there."

"Don't you mean sit in there?" He tries to joke but he so freaking relieved the woman is here, there's something so confident and organised about her that he starts to relax.

"That too," her tone is warm. "So… Mana Hornets… Interesting thing to run into in Lima Ohio, in the middle of the US…"

"Hey," he can't help the defensiveness in his words, "It's not my fault, I didn't know they were there…" He glares at the truck wall in the direction he hopes she is, "It's not like the world hasn't done it's best to exterminate the damn things, though I've never heard of them migrating before."

"Yes, that's what worries me," she's thoughtful and he trusts her to keep at it until she's solved the thing. "Well sit tight, try not to wander off," and then she leaves him to it, bitch, he's so getting her flowers or something.

_A big truck is coming and not rabbit says there are many people to save Master in the truck. And then many people dressed in the black and grey like the allies are there._

_They all take time to go around the truck Master is stuck in and then they have long metal poles with a grabby thing on the end. They use the grabby ends to grab the wasps and then someone else uses a sharp thing to cut the wasps' heads off._

_There are many people here and there are less and less wasps._

_Pleased, he sits up looking forward to Master being free soon._

_When all the wasps are gone he stands up and goes to butterfly man who holds his hand and does not twist his head off. "Hey Fancy, we've gotten rid off all the hornets here, but they came from the house, so we have to search the house before we can let Fury out." Butterfly man waves to another man and then he has his food, "You must be hungry, why don't you sit with Snowy and Thumper while we finish saving Fury, okay?"_

_He is not sure what butterfly man means, he can see all the wasps are dead, he does not know where the other wasps could be hiding, but if butterfly man says they could be there then he will sit and eat while they find them and kill them to keep Master safe._

"Fury," It's Rip again on the communicator. "All the hornets that were after you are dead. We're starting the main sweep of the house, stay put."

Snorting he answers with, "Trust me Rip, not moving a muscle until you tell me they're all dead, I like living."

"Good," she's amused again, "You're certainly handling this well. We've pulled all the Wizards in a one hundred mile radius into protective custody and all I've heard on the radio is some serious whining and grumbling at how awkward the other Wizards are being."

That makes him laugh, "Yeah, you get used to being master of the elements and then some overgrown bug chases you around like you're helpless, I can see why they liked it so much."

A startled laugh floats over the communicator's speakers, "Ah poor little Wizards are just mortal and ordinary like the rest of us," she teases. "So how come you're the most sensible Wizard I've ever met?" And now she seems genuinely curious.

"What do you mean?" He frowns, "I'm not that sensible, I hang around with Santana after all."

"Not what I meant. You're not arrogant, you don't seem that interested in power, and you roll around on the floor playing with Kurt all the time, you're really grounded," she says as if that explains everything.

He supposes it does, he's met the more powerful Wizards and frankly most of them can be dicks, "Yeah, but you forget I'm the Wizard assigned to recycling and scanning, those aren't normally dangerous or glorying jobs, anyone can do those."

"Hmm, maybe. Right the first team are hitting the outer perimeter of the house, I'll call when I have more news," her voice is sliding back into her professional voice.

"'Kay, be careful," it's unnecessary but he says it anyway.

From what he remembers about his lessons the nest will be guarded by more hornets, they'll have to be careful how they take them out so that no pheromones get triggered causing a mass attack of the unfortunate target. Once they penetrate the outer ring there will be at lease one more ring of guards before they reach the actual nest.

Dave had found it fascinating that the nest was still built of out of paper, but way bigger than normal. Tests had found the hornets added something to it, via saliva, which gave increased strength with the same lightweight effects. There the grubs would be kept and tended by yet more guards and the very fierce some queen hornet.

The queens were the smallest, which was weird as they could lay thousands of eggs in their life. However, the queens were the deadliest, they were far more manoeuvrable, had super speed and were practically invulnerable to everything except fire. They could also spray a strange mixture that was both acidic and alkaline at the same time, a scientific no no, that no one can explain.

On the other hand the grubs were pathetically weak, they could only crawl really slowly, they had no exoskeleton to protect them, and the only weapon they had were their jaws. As long as you weren't paralysed on the floor like a food offering you were fairly safe from the little bastards.

It's nerve-wracking to sit there and let others risk their lives, with no magical back up, because magic would simply trigger another mass attack on him, oh, wait, he's just had an idea.

"Hey Rip," he calls her up on the communicator, "You want me to cast another scan to see if more hornets will chase out after me and give you guys more of a fighting chance when you go in?"

"No Fury," her voice is calm if confused, "We're having a few Seers do their type of scanning first, though if it turns out we have a full hive I may take you up on that."

"Cool," he settles down and waits, he hates these parts of operations, he can't do anything except twiddle his thumbs uselessly.

_Most of the black and grey people are around the house now. Some of them are like blonde woman and they are looking without looking. Master is still in the truck safe and sound._

_He waits with not rabbit and big black dog to see what happens next._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	26. Chapter 26

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 026**

Literally reduced to twiddling his thumbs Dave rocks the damn ball he's stuck in back and forth. This would be something that Kurt would probably have fun in. Maybe the kiddie centre has something similar they can play with another day.

He really wants to know what the hell is going on out there and makes himself not call Rip to find out. They'd call if he was needed… And then he blinks and mentally smacks himself up the back of the head.

Fiddling with his communicator he can listen in on the radio calls if he can just remember the damn frequency, and then he gets it and finally he can pretend he's part of the rescue attempt instead of being the rescuee.

_He has finished his goo and gives the empty pot to big man._

_Flame girl and butterfly man are walking towards the house. The people like blonde woman cannot See what they need to See, they are saying it is not there and everyone is really upset._

_Calming woman is standing nearby and is watching butterfly man. She loves butterfly man so he gets up and goes to hold her hand. She is very upset and unhappy, it bleeds through from her hand to his. She is also very worried and angry about the horrible wasps._

_As flame girl walks into the house her hands burn blue with the special fire._

_And they vanish from sight. Calming woman is very tense now. He tries to See them without seeing them and images of them flash into his mind and fade again, he is not very good at this._

_"Clear," butterfly man's voice says on the box thing._

Nervously Dave clutches his communicator and waits for Torn to speak again, "We've reached the stairs to the basement, no sound or sight of hornets. Awaiting second and third team sweeps."

"Second clear," an unfamiliar male voice says.

"Third is not clear, repeat, not clear, dead hornet body, no live hornets," the female voice is steady and Dave holds his breath.

"Seers," Rip's sounds tense.

"Nothing. We didn't look for dead hornets, there's one in the room with third team and four in the basement, we still don't See any live ones," another woman is saying. "The queen is still missing, we can't lock onto her and are widening our search out, all available Seers are also looking, the queen is still a negative, repeat still a negative."

Silence.

Oh god he hates this, this is why Dave loves working in the boring parts of the centre, the ones where you don't run into deadly situations, or shouldn't do anyway.

"Pull back," Rip breaks the silence. "Create a parameter, watch all exits, surround the truck. Fury? Are you listening?"

"Yes Rip," He wonders what she's planning, is she going to take him up on his offer?

"When I give the signal I want you to rescan the property, make the spell as strong as you can and even push it out further if you need to," she is taking him up on his offer.

"Yes Rip," he repeats himself and then reaches out to Kurt, the man not only welcomes him he can see that Kurt is standing by Rip and is holding her hand. Thank god Kurt is safe and not in any danger from this. Coaxing power from the Familiar he builds the scan in his head and waits for Rip's signal.

"Fury all three teams are clear, you are good to go," comes over the communicator and he unleashes the spell letting it spread out over the whole of the property and sinks it down into the ground well below the basement in case they've burrowed and then up into the sky so that if any are flying around he can catch them.

Nothing.

Well nothing but the basement, there the spell pings in his mind and he can sense the hive, the grubs and not one guard or queen. Holding the spell he frowns and expands it further out but there are no adult hornets.

"Rip, the spell is done, I have the hive in the basement, I count twenty grubs, no pupae, and no adults, and weirdly enough no queen either," he tells her.

"Alright, let the spell go," she tells him, "We'll dispatch all the grubs and only then will we move you from one truck to another, then you are going straight back to the centre to be checked out, also Valour and Sparkle will be staying at yours tonight."

"Okay," he drops the spell and goes back to waiting.

_Master has helped the allies and has shown them where the evil bad things are, now the black and grey people know where to go and he watches them bring long round white dead things out of the building. They put the dead things with the dead wasps._

_A truck is brought near to the one Master is in and turned around so that Master can step out of his truck and into the new truck where he will stay nice and safe._

_"Fancy," flame girl is calling to him. Letting go of calming woman he goes to flame girl and takes her hand. She holds his hand and smiles at him, she is tired but happy and very relieved, "Hey Fancy we just need to reset your watch for you, you did really well turning it on and calling for help."_

_He is a good Familiar and helped save Master, even if it was not rabbit who reminded him of the watch._

_A man does something to the watch and now he can call for help again if they need it._

_Flame girl takes him to Master who is sitting in the new truck waiting, "Kurt!" Master is smiling and he throws himself at Master who hugs him tightly, "God Kurt I was so worried about you." Master sends him love down the bond and he sends Master his love too._

It's one thing to feel Kurt at the other end of the bond, it's another to have him here in his arms, the man is clearly okay and happy and oh god he loves the way Kurt's all loving and adoring. Glancing up at Sparkle Dave grins at her, "Thank you for keeping an eye on him and for saving me, I really owe you guys."

Shrugging it off the woman grins, "No worries Fury, little Fancy practically looks after himself and I hate wasps and hornets, besides you can cook me pancakes in the morning."

"Deal," he laughs and clings to Kurt a bit more.

The ride back to the centre and then the medical centre is so anticlimactic that Dave can feel his adrenaline rush wearing off and a big crash coming up. He's glad when they get home and he can make himself a sandwich.

Valour and Sparkle are fine making up the two spare rooms and Snowy patrols around the house checking everything is as it should be. Leaving them all to it Dave says goodnight and practically collapse into bed.

Kurt crawls in after him and to his shock he is so the little spoon tonight, he doesn't even protest when Snowy settles on the bed over his feet. He's faced down a dragon, vampires, werewolves and other nasty magical things, he's never faced down something that his magic is useless against, if the hornets had decided to attack Kurt or Valour or Sparkle or Snowy he's have been helpless to save them.

Wrapping Kurt's arm around him more solidly he lets the man soothe him and falls asleep as he hears one of the guards get up to patrol the house. It would take a seriously powerful creature to get in and attack them tonight, the whole of the Specials were out in force for something as dangerous as Japanese mana hornets.

_Master is finally asleep._

_He holds Master tightly and knows Master feels better for being held. Master trusts him enough to show weakness. Master is so brave like that._

_Kissing Master's shoulder he lets his eyes close and follows Master into sleep._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	27. Chapter 27

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 027**

_Holding Master's hand he stands in fun Empath's house and looks at the tables and chairs. Perhaps they are having a party? Parties are fun. The fun Empaths are talking to other Empaths in grey and black._

_Master is frowning slightly and he can feel how protective Master is. Master must not have known about the party._

Well this is new, it looks like the debriefing Valour had mentioned at breakfast would be happening today, and in Kurt's therapy session too. Annoyed that no one told him so he could get Kurt ready for it he hopes that Alice and Simon have a plan to help Kurt through it with the minimum of fuss.

Spotting them Alice comes over looking as serene as normal, except he knows her better now and her shoulders are tight, maybe she hadn't known the Specials would be crashing the session either. "Fury, Fancy," she greets them, "As you can see your debriefing has been set up, we'll turn it into as much of a game as we can for Fancy, we have some models he can play with, and the moment he gets upset or balks we'll stop."

That reassures Dave and he nods, "I take it we're being split up then?" He nods to the four tables, it must mean Valour and Sparkle will have their own debriefings at the same time.

"Yes," Alice's smile is huge and he struggles not to snigger at her attempt to be happy, 'coz she's failing big time right now.

"Kurt," Dave looks at the man, "Alice and or Simon will be sitting with you today, they have a new game to play," Kurt's attention is wholly focused on him and he builds as many mental images as he can to show Kurt what's going to happen. "They want to hear about yesterday. They want to see what happened so they can make sure it doesn't happen again. Okay?"

_Master wants him to show fun Empaths and the Empaths in black and grey how Master was attacked by the evil giant wasps. Master wants to make sure it doesn't happen again. He can do that. He can show them and then Master will be safe from other giant wasps._

_He tells Master he will do it and Master is happy._

_Not rabbit tells him she will be there the whole time and then big black dog is leaning his big furry head against his hip and he has lots of allies and family to be with him._

_Fun Empath takes his hand and leads him to one of the tables. He is sad it is not a party but he is happy that Master will be safe._

Watching Kurt go so trustingly to the debriefing Dave goes to his own table but keeps an eye on Kurt. Leaving the bond as wide open as he can he only half listens as the Empath debriefing him introduces herself and points out the cameras and other assorted recording devices.

"Fury, in your own words can you please describe the actions that occurred yesterday while you were engaged in your scanning duties," the woman's voice is pleasant and he shakes himself dredging up the memories so she can see them too as he starts to tell her about yesterday and the last house on the corner.

_"Fancy," it is the other fun Empath, "This is Special Empath Lucy Silver, or Thorn." The fun Empath points to the table, "See we set up little toys of everyone," and on the table are figures of people, a dog, a truck and a house. They show him which figures are who._

_They are missing one and he holds up not rabbit and then points to the table. She is not with the toys on the table, and she was so clever to tell him about the watch and to keep him company while Master was rescued from the evil wasps._

_"Oh," the female fun Empath says, "We though that Thumper was with you all the time," she stands up and goes to a box on the side, when she comes back she has a little tiny toy rabbit and puts is next to his toy on the table, "There you go Fancy."_

_That is better and he merges with all three of the Empaths, the Empath in black and grey is shocked when he does it but then nods and they ask him to tell them all about yesterday._

_He shares the memories and shows them how they were standing by moving the toys on the tables, not rabbit corrects him a few times and big black dog puts his head on the table to see too. Then he goes through each thing that happened, how the evil giant wasps had come out of the house and how Master had already been running to the truck._

_Putting the wasp toys on top of the toy truck, where he has put the toy of Master inside, he is careful not to catch his fingers on the stinging part of the wasp toys in case they sting him._

_The Empaths are all nodding and he has all the toys he needs to show them until Master's ex lover turned up and then he gets up and goes to the toy boxes._

_He searches for the right toy and then he sees a man with a half and half face, one half is a mask and he can remember the man would sing and was surrounded by candles, but that was Before and now he will show them that the man's face was a mask and false._

_Sitting back down he shows them how Master's old lover had reached out for him and that big man and big black dog had made the false face man go away._

_The other Empath wants him to go back and to show her the false face man's face again. He can't remember it but he can remember the face he used as Master's old lover and he shows her that. She is moving her hand over a thing like Master uses to show where things are on the scans he does, not rabbit says the woman is drawing._

_When the woman is finished she shows him the drawing and he measures it against the image in his head, she is very good and they match perfectly. She is pleased and he is pleased to have helped her._

_Sharing how worried he had been over Master he shares how flame girl had used the blue flame that is not normal flame with big man to start killing the evil wasps, he piles them one at a time from the truck to where the grass had been._

_Pausing he has to go and get toys for butterfly man and calming woman too, and then more of the wasps are dying. He does not get toys for all the black and grey people that came because he cannot remember what they looked like and he only shares what happened._

_Getting to the part where Master is moved from one truck to another he sits back in triumph and waits, they all fuss him and he has done so well for Master, he is sure they will learn something from the things that he saw and that Master will be much safer now and they will not have to worry about giant evil wasps._

"Thank you Fury," the Empath nods at him, "That's fine for today, if we have any further questions we'll let you know."

"'Kay," Dave stands and shakes her hand before hurrying over to Kurt who managed to finish a good ten minutes ago and was now playing with the sticky bricks. "Hey, how did you get on?" He asks and gets a strong positive and echoes of joy.

As Alice and Simon wanted to end the session on a high note Dave ends up on his hands and knees with Kurt sitting on his back giggling like a loon and Snowy in his face licking and scampering around. He waits for a while and then gently tips Kurt off, the man knows the next part and has already pulled his top up so that Dave can blow bubbles on his stomach.

A loud burst of feminine laughter interrupts their game and they both turn to see Trixie standing at the door beaming at them, there's a flare of greeting and then Kurt's up and running over to her to engulf her in a big hug. The way the man is so happy to see her makes Dave smile and feel hopeful for him, this had to be another big step forward for Kurt.

_Bright Familiar is here and he holds onto her, where their skin touches her tiredness bleeds through to him, but so does her joy and happiness at seeing him and Master again._

_"Hey Fancy," her arms squeeze him and there is protectiveness too, she is a good strong ally, she is a good friend too. "Wow, look at you, you've been putting more weight and muscle on haven't you," he wiggles out of her arms and rolls his sleeve up and clenches his arm so she can see properly, "Fancy, that's amazing."_

_"Trixie," Master is smiling at her but Master also reaches for him first, because he is Master's and Master is his, but they both like bright Familiar so much. He hopes that bright Familiar stays with them, it will be so good if one of the rooms in their house is for her to sleep in._

_"Dave," and then bright Familiar is hugging Master and everything is good and right._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Yeah, things have been a bit rubbish in my life, so not really had time or inclination to write. Work is stupidly busy, and I'm exhausted when I get home, I hate working my lunch hours. Plus due to life sucking I'm no longer an aunt to be, there was a point little bump nearly got saved but it's a no go and we've been looking after my sister in law.


	28. Chapter 28

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 028**

Wrapping his arms around the bubbly blonde Dave grins into her hair and then whirls her around in a circle, putting her back down he starts his own interrogation of her, "So when did you get back into town?"

"Last night, I ended up merging with Finn as you two couldn't make it," she says and he winces because they'd bypassed the hospital due to hornets. "Santana was pissed at you but then found out about the hornets and flipped out worrying about you."

Santana's naturally scary, but the good thing about her was that if she liked you, then she would simply never stop in an attempt to get to you and save you, god help anyone who got in her way.

"Yeah, it was scary but the work truck stood up to the little fuckers and I'm fine, I was seriously lucky the truck was there for me to hide in until the guards could take them all out," and he's lucky, he knows he is.

"Hmm," she frowns, "But mana hornets in Lima? That's something I never thought I'd hear about," her arms tighten, "Damn Dave, you got lucky it was something that didn't hurt our little Fancy," one of her hands rests on Kurt's shoulder and the man steps in and starts a group hug.

At this angle Dave can feel Trixie's hip better and his hand brushes up against the concealed weapon there, he lifts an eyebrow at her and she shrugs, "Gotta keep you safe wonder wizard," he snorts at the name and hopes she doesn't keep it.

Trixie sits and eats with them and he gets to hear about her teaching the Special Empaths how to merge with Healers, that's a very useful trick that Kurt had discovered and taught to Trixie. With the boost of power from a Familiar a Healer would be able to even more miraculous moments of Healing for everyone to benefit from.

She even walks them to physio, Kurt clinging to one of her hands the whole time and Dave can admit he's clinging just as hard to her other hand. Stepping into Stu's office he's laughing at one of her jokes when something snarls and he spins to see Santana glaring at him.

"Dave you total lump, how dare you put yourself in danger like that," the Latino is advancing towards him as he tries to take a step back to escape her wrath, her arms end up around his neck and she's actually shivering, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, what the hell am I supposed to do if I lose you, you…" she's lost the ability to snark and send insults so he holds her tenderly and his heart nearly stops in shock when the sob is ripped from her.

"'Tana, god 'Tana, don't cry, I'm okay," he rubs her back and soothes her as muffled curses and swear words in Spanish drift up from her. He centres his own feelings and he knows she'll be seriously grumpy later but he sends her all his love too, she's family to him and she means so much to him. The wave of love that hits him back is different from Kurt's but no less powerful, he's known for a while that she really does care for him but he's never known how much she loves him too.

_Empath ally is telling Master that she loves Master. Master is telling Empath ally that Master loves her too. Not rabbit tells him that Empath ally was scared for Master because of the wasps and now she can be sure that he is safe and sound._

"Dave?" Stu is standing in the doorway to the physio room and Dave's stunned when the man walks briskly over, "God Dave, we heard about the mana hornets and when they explained what they did…" the guy breaks off, "Damn it dude, stop having to prove you're special…"

"I didn't exactly do it on purpose," he tries to protest and then Stu of all people is hugging him, he'd not really thought about how this would have effected everyone else, he'd been a bit caught up in just him and Kurt last night. "I'm okay Stu. Valour and Sparkle and all the other Specials made sure of that," he nods at the guards.

Valour snorts, "Yeah, but Fury, I've only ever seen a few Wizards with the reflexes to have sprinted that quickly to the truck, you saved yourself and bought us the time to get you out of trouble."

_Everyone is so happy to see Master is safe. Master is so very special to have so many friends worry about him like that, he is lucky to have Master in his life._

_While he is on the table they all talk and he shares with Empath ally who shares with everyone else._

_Tired after the table he hugs table man goodbye and they go home. Flame girl plays with him and they lay out on the grass with big black dog. She makes sure he is all right as they run around the garden and sometimes she chases big black dog who is faster than her._

_Laughing he falls into the grass and he hugs not rabbit who is amused at them all._

Sitting on the step into the house Dave watches them in the back garden and glances at Valour who settles next to them, "Fury," the stupidly huge man rumbles, "We have new orders, all Wizards are to stay in the centre grounds at all times, so no more scanning this week."

"Damn," he frowns, "We were getting somewhere on the backlog too."

"Tough," the man gives him a sudden grin, "You'll have to work on the house instead, get some furniture in..."

"Yeah," Dave has been wanting to get something to sit down on in the house and it will be good for Kurt to learn how to sit and eat at a table and not on the floor. He lets Kurt run around some more and then gets their dinner on, he assumes that everyone is staying.

_His sides hurt from the silent laughing and then Master is calling to him and the other allies, there is food here. He runs to Master and Master makes him wash his hands so they are clean for eating. He takes his goo and juice and sits in the place for eating._

_Master is working in the kitchen and then the other allies are with him, they sit and eat and tell Master the food is good. Master has made them all food. Master has lots of skills if Master can make food too._

"'S'Okay," Dave shrugs a bit embarrassed at the fuss, he knows he's not brilliant at cooking but he hasn't poisoned anyone yet either, unlike Santana and the infamous turkey incident.

Also the great thing about cooking is that other people then feel obliged to wash up, which leaves him with Kurt who comes for a hug, "Hey Kurt, guess what we're doing tomorrow."

_Master is asking him what they have to do tomorrow, he knows that they are going out again so that Master can check the homes and houses for things that shouldn't be there and he shows Master that._

_"Nope," Master says and he is uncertain now, they have already been to the fun Empaths and he asks Master what they will be doing. "Tomorrow we are going to make plans for the house. What colour for all the walls, and what furniture we want. We can't keep sitting on the floor."_

_He thinks the rainbow of colours at Master who nods, "Yep we have to pick a colour for each of the walls, and then maybe curtains and shit like that," he used to really like doing that and he is excited that he can play that way again._

_Master gives him a kiss on his forehead, "Good, I'm glad you're looking forward to it, I need the help 'coz I hate deciding things like that. We'll pull up the options on screen and we can narrow it down to the basics to start with and build up from there."_

_And Master really means for him to have a choice in the colours and the things to sit on. He is really happy. Today bright Familiar came to see them and eat with them and now he gets to play with Master all day tomorrow._

"Awesome," Dave says and hugs the man close, this was going to work out for them. Maybe the hornets were a blessing in disguise, they'll give him time with Kurt and from memory the body parts from the hornets were worth a fortune, he's unintentionally made a lot of money for the centre.

It's getting late and Dave offers for them all to stay over, Valour and Sparkle decline and leave with Santana but Trixie's happy not to have to face her mess of an apartment just yet.

When he hears about it Kurt practically bounces in place and for a second Dave could swear the man's face twitched with the beginnings of a smile.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	29. Chapter 29

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 029**

Sitting on the floor of the sitting room, Dave holds Thumper on his lap and ruffles Snowy's fur as they all watch Kurt laying out on his front and concentrating on the colour palette on the portable work screen. He's completely engrossed and taps on the screen with purpose, Dave can sense the thoughts and feelings that Kurt's going through right now and it's fairly similar to the sticky bricks.

So far they've picked the colours for the whole lower level and Kurt was finishing up with selecting the curtains. The man still had some seriously good taste in decorating and was having so much fun that Dave doesn't have the heart to veto any of his choices, luckily they're all amazing.

It hadn't taken Kurt long to get the hang of swopping colours on the work screen and the Familiar had taken over the chore of picking out the colours. They now had all the paint for the walls on order, most of the curtains and the furniture of table with matching chairs, a sofa and an entertainment centre on back order.

Within minutes Kurt had handed Thumper to Dave and it seems the toy wasn't interested in decorating anymore than Dave was, much to Kurt's annoyance, which was fucking cute.

Observing Kurt being so absorbed in his 'game' Dave can see minute movements in the man's face, they're tiny and he wouldn't notice them on other people, but this is Kurt, and his face isn't anywhere near as frozen and blank as it used to be.

He makes a mental note to tell the therapists and then Kurt's finished and holding out the screen to him. He makes a fuss of the choice and nods accepting it and praising Kurt.

_Master is pleased with the colours he has found. He is very clever and Master does not like doing this job of hunting colours to put together so he has helped Master a lot._

_Not rabbit is amused at him and he huffs at her, she was no help at all, she did not care about the colours. Big black dog wags its tail and he hugs the dog and rubs its ears for it. Only then does he take not rabbit back, she just laughs at him._

_"Awesome," Master leans over and kisses his cheek, "Thanks Kurt, it's gonna look great."_

_He asks Master what they are going to do next, "Well, we're going to have lunch and then you're having a nap," he does not want a nap, he wants to play. "Tough," Master gets to his feet and offers and hand to him, "You're getting tired, I can feel it through the bond, you're going to have a nap, and then you'll have lots of energy to run around with Snowy when you wake up."_

_He likes to run around with big black dog._

_Accepting Master's orders he follows Master to the kitchen and then goes to the fridge where his goo is kept, he takes a pot of goo and eyes up the juice, but Master will not let him have juice at lunchtime. He takes a cup and goes to the sink instead and waits for Master to fill it with water for him._

_"Hey you got your own lunch," he gets another kiss, "Seriously Kurt I can't believe how far you've come."_

God to think that Kurt couldn't even feed himself to start with, Dave grins as the man sits and scoffs the goo down. The dietician is supposedly working on some meal plans, and they'll be delivered readymade, all Dave will have to do is heat them up and the man can have more normal food soon.

And Kurt is getting far more stubborn too. Dave blesses whoever made Kurt so sweet natured, as long as Dave explains the why Kurt goes along with it, but he's starting to argue back, to resist doing as he's told. It's a good sign but Dave just knows it's going to test his patience to the limit.

When the Familiar is finished Dave sends him off to go to the toilet and go to bed. The padding of footsteps and the echo of his thoughts lets Dave know where Kurt is as he's left behind to clear up. Picking up Thumper he puts the toy on the kitchen counter as he washes up.

Sensing sheets on Kurt's skin he smiles and sends Snowy up, it'll occupy Kurt for a short while and the man can fall asleep for an hour or two.

Pulling the plug in the sink so the water drains out Dave lets the lunch things air dry and ambles to the work screen, he's downloaded a few articles and some work memos, he'll read them upstairs with Kurt.

Peeking in the bedroom door Kurt's curled up in the bed with Snowy at this feet, and that's something Dave is going to have to sort out, the hound is going to have to learn to sleep either downstairs or at least on the floor.

Stretching out on the bed Dave puts an arm around Kurt who instantly snuggles into him, and Snowy creeps over until he's over Dave's feet, the pressure is kinda nice and Dave isn't in a hurry to push the hound off the bed.

Lifting the screen up Dave reads up on the latest discovery in the Enchantment areas, those guys are always fiddling to see if items can be created and Enchanted for less money. They've come up with a way to treat paint for cars and other metal items, the paint is less likely to let rust develop and is extremely chip resistant, it all sounds good up to the point that Dave reads the costs involved and he winces at the horrendous price, damn, no one's going to be able to afford that.

Snorting he shifts to the new spell creation thingy and rolls his eyes at the new spell that's been developed, or more likely adapted, that can be used to sort water and a certain particulate, which he studies and yep its a derivative of another spell.

"Idiots," he mutters and flicks through some memos from the centre complaining about people parking in visitor parking spaces, yet again. They should take the numbers of the cars and fine them, they'll stop doing it after that.

A flash of something out of the corner of his eye has him gathering power and prepping a protective shield, but Snowy has only tilted his head and woofs a type of greeting. Turning his head Dave can see the hound is staring at the chair nearby and the only thing on it is Thumper.

Frowning Dave scans the area with his eyes, he can't find anything else and he shrugs turning his attention back to the latest news about the plumbing and how magic shouldn't be used on it or there will be trouble.

Opening up the last memo he groans at the orders banning all Wizards from leaving the centre for the next week. Maybe he can talk someone into letting him take Kurt out if Dave promises not to do any magic, as using magic would trigger any hornets nearby to attack.

Yawning he turns off the screen and wiggles on the bed deciding to join Kurt in a nap too. The quiet of the house and waves of peace floating down the bond soon have him dozing off, he'll shut his eyes for a few minutes.

To open them some time later and checking his watch finds an hour has passed. Kurt's starting to stir and Dave reaches out to run his fingers through the man's hair, he looks so peaceful there with Thumper in his arms and Dave stares at the toy for a few seconds, then at Snowy who's rolled over on his back and is twitching his paws in a dream. The dog must have brought the toy over for Kurt.

Getting them all awake and downstairs Dave opens up the back door so the man and dog can bound out into the garden. Kurt's got Thumper in one hand and he shakes his head at Kurt's energy and enthusiasm.

If they're not allowed out of the centre on Saturday and Sunday he'll take Kurt to the kiddie centre, maybe Az and his son will come on a playdate or something, or Burt and Carole could come and Dave could cook for them.

_Not rabbit is not happy that he forgot her when he went to bed, Master had found her and put her on the side, but then Master forgot her too and she had to come to them on her own._

_He tells her he is sorry and they make up._

_Then big black dog is there and they have to chase big black dog as Master laughs at them._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I would like to point out that toys moving on their own creeps me out so much that as a kid I had to lock my toys in the cupboard at night so they couldn't eat me – that may explain a few things about me.


	30. Chapter 30

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 030**

Sprawled out on his stomach on the soft grass of their back yard Dave breathes a sigh of relief that Kurt's so absorbed with the new toy Burt bought him on Sunday.

When Valour had said they weren't allowed out of the centre he hadn't mentioned they weren't allowed out of their house and garden. Other than Kurt's therapy and physio they'd been stuck inside and the pair of them were bored.

On Saturday they'd played and Kurt had finished picking out things for upstairs, he'd only changed a few colours and he'd ordered way too many towels but Dave's account can handle it, especially as he doesn't have to pay rent for this place.

Carole and Burt had visited Sunday, and they'd gotten Kurt a water and sand table thing, it had lots of little bits to it and you only had to fill up the top part and Kurt had to figure out which sluice gates to open and he could flood some of the sand pits so he could make sand sculptures. There were windmills and watermills, and one area that if the water ran through it musical notes came out.

Dave and Burt had spent two hours putting the fucking thing together and struggling with the instructions, on more than one occasion they'd had to walk away and Dave remembers threatening to blow it up when one of the pieces smacked him on the nose for the tenth time.

It came with a cover so it didn't have to dissembled over winter, or if it rains, and he has to admit he'd be tempted to 'break' it if he did have to keep taking it apart.

Stealthily he snaps a shot of Kurt, the man is in his trucks with aviator sunglasses on and is concentrating on making music from the water. He uploads it with a sassy comment and then sends a short message to the therapists asking if they think it's a good idea to try Kurt out on things that make music.

Kurt was very musically inclined once, that could have survived somewhere inside him and if they could encourage him it might help his creativity.

It's only Tuesday and Dave really hopes that the hornet situation is sorted soon because he can't take much more inactivity, sighing he settles back down and wonders how much longer until lunchtime.

_Master is smiling and relaxed._

_Master is also very bored._

_They have been made to stay safe in their new home and he has lots of toys to play with but Master has none. Master is very work focused and has not been able to do that._

_Pushing the button he watches the water gurgle through the pipes and then music comes out, he was worried at first that Master would be angry at the music but Master is happy with the music and he wants to make Master very happy._

_Master has wanted to go to the fun place with all the other kids but they were not allowed because of the evil wasps. Master has wanted to take him places but they were not allowed._

_Watching Master he thinks and then smiles. He knows something that will make Master very happy. Picking up not rabbit he giggles and she laughs at him telling him he is being very obvious._

Oh god.

Kurt's emotions have taken a turn for the sexual and the way his trunks have tented is fairly blatant. Staying where he is Dave waits and Kurt sits next to him and pets his hair. Since they've moved in Kurt's been much less aggressive asking for sex and it's been days since Saturday and their last bout of bedroom athletics.

Kurt leans in and rubs his nose on Dave's shoulder his feelings sliding down the bond and the Familiar is clearly learning to be seductive. Reaching out Dave tugs Kurt's sunglasses off and his pupils are already dilated in those beautiful green blue eyes of his.

_Master is not saying no._

_Master is interested too and Master's mouth kisses him with those loving kisses that make his toes want to curl and wish that he could purr like cats do._

_They lay on the grass kissing and Master's hands are roaming and touching, he shivers and bumps his hips wanting more from his lover, a ghost of a laugh against his neck and Master bites down as his back bows in delight._

He's so fucking responsive and Dave can get the secondary pleasure of the echo from the bond. Jesus no wonder people went crazy to have Empaths as lovers, he's never gonna get used to it or take it for granted.

Since he's in shorts as well and he's too lazy to walk all the way upstairs Dave takes an executive decision and flips them so the Kurt's on top and then he wiggles and shoves his hands down there lining up their cocks. "Kurt baby, thrust once please," and he does, the sensations of their dicks sliding together through the fabric has Dave groaning deeply and shudders of pleasure skimming into him from Kurt.

"There Kurt, keep moving there," they'll need a shower afterwards and Dave grunts as Kurt starts rutting his hips, they've done this naked but never in clothes.

_Master is laid out under him, Master is moaning softly, they have needed to do this for days and now they are. His clothes are tight around his cock and he wishes Master would let him be naked more, but Master's clothes must be tight too and he speeds up his thrusts._

_Big hands hold his hips and steady him as he wobbles a little. They are always so fast at this and he is so close, Master is close too and that pushes him closer to the edge, which pushes Master even closer._

_Nothing in the Before was ever like this._

_The tingles and heat pool in his stomach and groin and he already knows how good it will be when it bursts out of him, it will flow to Master who will explode too and then he will get the wave of pleasure from Master._

Kurt's absolutely frecking magnificent, the way Kurt's over him, the way the man is moving and driving them both to orgasm, Christ this is better than any wet dream Dave's ever had.

Kurt orgasms first and a breathless grunt and soundless cry come from him, it tips Dave over the edge and he welcomes the rush from Kurt letting it ride him down and he's getting used to the fact neither of them can last longer than ten minutes tops. The feedback loop is too strong to deny.

They lay there for a few minutes and Dave basks in the afterglow, the fact the Kurt initiates these things now and clearly knows his own mind, as much as he's able to, has helped Dave get over his guilt. He's not going to push Kurt into anything and he's sticking to things they've done before or variations of, plus he totally likes Kurt's cock in his ass. He's such a natural bottom it's unreal.

Sticky and wet he shifts and presses a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "Hey Kurt, we gotta go get washed and cleaned up," an answering ripple from the bond is the only thing that lets him know Kurt's heard him as the man is doing a limp noodle impression.

Leaving it a bit longer he yawns and then Kurt's shuffling off of him his legs buckling so Dave catches him and between them they grab Thumper and stagger up the stairs to the shower.

_He is leaning into Master and they go to the shower room, stripping down they step under the water and they wash each other. He is light headed and bubbly right now, the way that Master makes him feel so loved and wanted is good._

_Drying each other they go to the bed and fall onto it, Master is kissing him and he squirms so that he can kiss Master's face too. They roll on the bed and Master has found a new game for them to play, he likes this kissing game and then Master gathers him into Master's arms and they cuddle._

He's so affectionate and Dave nuzzles into Kurt's neck, maybe this enforced work leave would be good, they have the house plans ready, and Kurt likes sex, they could do that again today, and Dave can almost hear Santana lecturing him that he's acting like a teenager, except as a teenager he never had a naked Kurt in his arms. A naked Kurt who's nuzzling back and giggling at him.

Yeah, they can have a break for lunch and then they have all afternoon to get naked and sweaty again.

A noise from his communicator has him reaching for it to make sure it's nothing important and then he swears when he reads that Torn and Rip are at the front door and want to know if Dave and Kurt are awake as they have some important guests waiting for them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hmm, not up to my normal standard but it's hard to write that kind of thing with family members wandering in and out demanding help with chores.


	31. Chapter 31

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 031**

Heaving himself up and off the bed Dave lets Kurt sprawl there and hurries to grab a new pair of shorts. Dragging them up his legs he goes down the stairs and opens the door to find Torn and Rip grinning at him.

It's who's standing behind them that makes him freeze on the spot and flush. "Hello Fury," Ivy says pleasantly and he knows his smile is more of a grimace as the petite blonde woman eyes him up, "Were you having a nice nap?"

"Um, yeah?" Oh god he's so gonna get kicked out of the Specials because he kept his boss waiting while he snuggled with Kurt after sex. "Um, you wanna come in?" And he mentally face palms.

_Dangerous woman._

_He can see her through Master's eyes and he goes to greet her when not rabbit stops him, not rabbit does not want dangerous woman to know that they talk to each other. Not rabbit wants dangerous woman to believe that she is just a toy that he loves._

_He does not understand._

_He is already not saying about how dangerous woman can talk in his head to him and listen to his thoughts, he knows that she helped him save Master when they tried to take Master away from him, he knows he can trust her._

_If he can trust her then not rabbit can too._

_But not rabbit insists and he kisses her promising to do his best to not let dangerous woman know and not rabbit is happy with that._

_Then he races down the stairs to Master._

Kurt's crashing down the stairs like a herd of thundering elephants so he turns to see the naked Familiar dash straight to Ivy and throw himself at her for a hug an overwhelming feeling of welcome flashes down the bond. "Kurt!" Oh god now the woman is gonna think he isn't looking after the man properly, "We have guests, so that means clothes."

_Holding onto dangerous woman who is laughing in his mind he peeks at Master and tries to say that she is fine with him being naked. He cannot hide anything from her anyway, so clothes should not matter._

_Master is insisting so he squeezes her and lets go promising that he will be back soon and that he has missed her._

_"I've missed you too Fancy," her voice whispers in his head and he thumps up the stairs annoyed that he has to get dressed when it is so hot._

_"Kurt, just shorts, okay?" Master is being kind and he runs up the rest of the stairs to their room._

"He's much more mobile and he's filled out so much," Ivy's watching Kurt her eyes amused. "You're doing an excellent job with him Fury," she smiles and Dave relaxes slightly, maybe this won't be an absolute disaster.

She gestures behind herself at three other woman, two are dressed as Specials with that lining that says they're Empaths, the last is in the plainer normal Empath uniform, "The top Head of the Broken Division in Washington has been complaining to me since you walked out of a class," damn it, he knew that was gonna come back and bite him, she must be the normal Empath, he wonders why the other two Special Empaths were here.

They all walk in and he goes to make drinks for them when Kurt jogs in, this time wearing shorts, and shoves Thumper at him before making a beeline for Ivy and cuddling into her. She's not the slightest bit scary as she curves an arm around the man's shoulders and pulls him in closer.

The normal Empath looks like she's swallowed a bug and Dave innocently offers around biscuits blanking his mind so she won't pick up any amusement from him.

_"Fancy," dangerous woman is saying into his mind, "There's something I need you to do for me," he waits to see what it is, as long as it does not go against Master he is happy to do anything for her. "Hmm, good, we need you to do a few tests because we're having trouble convincing someone of something, and I know you're more than clever enough to do it."_

_He is very clever, he is the best Familiar in the world._

_"Yes you are," she agrees and he leans into her, she is shorter than him so he has to tilt his head to rest is against hers. He thinks hard at her about the evil Empath and she sighs, "We're still working on that, but she's making mistakes, lots of mistakes, through her we're going to catch a lot of Dark Wizards and shut down so many of them and rip that whole network to shreds."_

_She reminds him of a cat, a cat with claws that is hunting and ready to pounce, "I like that idea," she smiles at him, "Your thoughts are much clearer to me than last time, you're easier to hear."_

_He hopes that is a good thing, "Oh it is," she says and he goes back to hugging her._

Ivy gets Dave to sit in the lounge and he has headphones on while he has to work his way through various test questions, it's like being back at school, Kurt's made sure that Thumper is left with him and he holds the toy in the crook of his arm and starts the tests on the work screen in his hand.

Rip is sitting with him and Torn will be with Kurt the whole time, he hopes this session sticks with the woman as the last session with that department in the therapists was being called fake and had been thrown out.

_Dangerous woman and butterfly man are with them in the place where they eat. He is given lots of squares that are the same size but different colours, one of the Empaths wants him to sort them into colours for her. He does that, that is easy, then he merges with the three Emapths and asks what he has to do next._

_They are surprised about something and dangerous woman is laughing in his head, she is very pleased with him and is finding the Empaths funny._

_They get him to do simply games like putting shapes into the right shaped hole, and the animal cut outs to the right animal so it makes a noise. He's done them so many times that he rolls his eyes at them and moves closer to butterfly man pointing at the game where you climb up the ladders and slide down the snakes._

_"Soon," butterfly man promises him, "Just a few more things Fancy and then we can play. Okay?"_

_He huffs and goes back to waiting for the Empaths who are whispering and being rude. The fun Empaths never do that and he prefers them._

_"It's okay Fancy," dangerous woman reassures him, "This is the only time you'll have to deal with them, and what you are doing is saving a lot of lives in the future, you clever wonderful Familiar."_

_He thinks about his new big toy with the water and the sand and tells dangerous woman about it, "Wow, Fancy that sounds amazing, after this and the game of snakes and ladders do you want to show me it?" He will happily show her his new toy, it is the best toy ever, and Master lets him get wet and muddy and sandy with it. It makes music too. "Well that settles it, if it makes music you're going to have to show it to me, and let me play too."_

_Pleased he does a few more games for the Empaths and then they go back to whispering so he falls to the floor bored and fidgets. He left not rabbit with Master so she could keep him company and he sighs loudly wanting the Empaths to hurry up. He has a game with butterfly man to play and then he has to show dangerous woman his new toy._

_The three Empaths are getting angry and are now yelling at each other, butterfly man picks him up and drags him into the kitchen as dangerous woman gets to her feet and yells even louder than them._

_Master has noticed and is now there too, he stands with butterfly man and is impressed with dangerous woman. Then dangerous woman grabs the game they were going to play and they go outside leaving the angry Empaths behind._

Ivy looks really to skin anything that moves, so Dave keeps hold of Kurt's hand and lets her set up the game on the grass. They all end up laying outside in the sunshine, well Dave ends up laying on his stomach with Kurt sprawled across his back and peppering his ears with occasionally kisses as they roll the dice and move their counters.

From the house the sound of raises voices float out and Dave gets the impression that the Broken Division Empath is now on board it's one of the other Empaths that's the problem, he wonders why Ivy doesn't smack her down and stomp on her, she's a Special so it's possible unless the woman wants the Empath to screw up and hang herself and then Ivy won't be the bad guy, or girl in this case, and no one can hold it against her.

Torn throws the dice and the lucky bastard gets the exact number he wants and scoots up a ladder cutting the board in half. Drawn back into the game Dave gets Kurt to throw the dice and hides his grimace as they slide back down to the start.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	32. Chapter 32

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 032**

Narrowing his eyes Dave stares at the miraculous dice throw that Torn's managed yet again. The guy isn't using magic because Dave would have felt that but something is going on and Rip is glaring at him while Ivy looks amused and Kurt's just happy to be playing the game, he doesn't seem to care if he wins or loses.

_Master is staring at butterfly man who is using the funny move things with his mind power, dangerous woman is laughing in his head at butterfly man and calming woman is not happy with her lover._

_Butterfly man wins the game again and grins at calming woman who says he will be sleeping on the couch tonight. Master rumbles a laugh under him and he kisses Master's ear for him._

_"Fancy," Dangerous woman says out loud, "Do you want to show me what that is?" She is pointing at his new big toy and he bounces off of Master happy to show her how the toy works._

While Rip and Torn tidy up the giant snakes and ladders game, he sits up and goofily watches Kurt showing Ivy the huge evil sandpit and water toy of doom, he's not the slightest bit biased against it because it hit him when he was putting it together.

It's fucking cute though the way they both bend over the toy and Kurt's mouth is twitching slightly, god when he smiles Dave just knows he's going to dance around the house like a mental idiot doing victory cheers. His hand brushes against his communicator and if he didn't think Ivy would kill him he'd be taking photos and posting them.

He's amazed at the amount of patience this woman is showing Kurt, though really she deals with politicians most of the time so she'd have to have patience to not hit them around the head most days. And playing with Kurt was seriously soothing he was so good-natured.

"Women," Torn mutters as he collapses besides Dave, "She's going to enforced the damn couch thing, it was only a damn game."

Quirking an eyebrow at him Dave shrugs, "Dude, that's why guys are usually so much better, and maybe you shouldn't have smirked at her so much, they can take offence at things like that. Try flowers, I've heard those work," and then they both shut up because Rip sits on Dave's other side and great, now he's stuck right in the middle of them.

_Pulling the lever he points as the water goes down and then music comes up, dangerous woman nods and says, "Fancy that's brilliant," he knows, he is the luckiest Familiar in the world because his wonderful Master got him this toy._

_"You still call him Master?" She asks in his head and of course he still calls him Master, because that is what Master is, even though Master's name is also Dave, he calls him Master because that is what First Master insisted on being called until he was no longer allowed to talk._

_"Hmm," she murmurs and adds in his head, "I think that Dave would like it if you called him Dave sometimes. He calls you Kurt doesn't he?" But Master is allowed to call him the Forbidden name from the Before time. "Yes, but if he's allowed to call you Kurt, doesn't that mean you're allowed to call him Dave?"_

_Dangerous woman is filling up a cup with sand and she tips it upside down pulling the cup away and leaving the sand in the shape of the cup behind, "Dave isn't exactly like your other Masters is he," she points out and he knows that is true, Master is the best Master in the world. Master has no need to hide from people and others like the grey and black people come to rescue Master when Master needs help, because Master is that special._

_"Exactly," she smiles at him happy as if he's done something really clever, "Oh you have Fancy, you have. So if Dave is so very different in everyway from those Masters, and you belong to him, then why would he want you to obey all the rules this First Master gave you?"_

_He does not know._

_He stares at Master sitting by butterfly man and calming woman grinning lazily and when Master catches him staring he winks and sends love to him. Suddenly he needs Master so much and runs to him to be held._

"Whoa," Dave grabs Kurt just in time so the man is safe and in his arms and all he can get from Kurt is love and adoration as the man clings like a monkey to him. "Er," he glances up as Ivy comes over.

"Sorry," she grimaces, "I was just going on about how great you are and…" She waves a hand at Kurt.

"'S'Cool," Dave shrugs her compliment off and hugs Kurt to him, another wave of love crashes into him and he chuckles, "Yeah, I love you too Kurt," kisses get rained down over his face and he falls backwards into the grass laughing as Kurt smoothers him with kisses and then Snowy's there and Dave tries to fend the damn dog off but gets slobbered on anyway.

"Gross," he complains and pushes Snowy off onto Torn who's left flattened as the hound lays on top of him.

Standing up Dave asks who wants drinks and then he and Kurt go inside to get the drinks for everyone. The three Empaths are now glaring at each other in the dinning room and Dave doesn't bother asking them what they want to drink. Grabbing some tissue he scrubs his face and then grabs the drinks. Piling it all on a tray he carries it out to the garden to see Torn worm his way out from under Snowy as Rip and Ivy laugh at him.

Handing out the drinks he mentions that the Empaths seem to have reached a stalemate, "At some point they're gonna have to go with Rock, Paper, Scissors," he jokes and then remembers that Ivy's the boss of two of them.

"Unfortunately I think you're right," she sighs and sips at her drink, "I can't believe I work with some of the most powerful people on the planet and most of the time they act like children."

_He has his cup, but everyone else has a glass. He stares at the cup and then at the glass in Master's hand. He wants a glass too. He does not want to sip out of his cup anymore._

_Holding it out to Master he thinks hard at him._

_"Hmm, Kurt?" Master turns to him and listens to him and then Master frowns, "How about we take the top off your cup for now and you can try that first, we'll work up to normal glasses as your hands get better, okay?"_

_Yes, he likes that idea, his hands are getting better because tall man who mends people is mending them. He stops and stares at dangerous woman. If First Master broke his hands like First Master Broke him, and Master is fixing his hands, does that mean Master is fixing him?_

_She winks, "Yes," it is a tiny whisper but suddenly so much about Master makes sense, Master must have realised he was not a proper Broken and that is why Master has never punished him for not being Broken, because Master does not want a Broken, Master just wants him._

_Master is handing him the cup back, and the cup does not have a lid on it anymore, "Right, be careful with it Kurt, the drink can come out of this cup, use both of your hands, just like that, that's good," and he sips from the cup with Master's help._

_With Dave's help._

_That feels strange in his mind, he waits for Master to punish him but Master is giving him the soft smile. He will try and learn to call Master Dave but does not think he is ready for that yet._

_"No, perhaps not," dangerous woman agrees with him, "But one day soon," and he is reminded of the vision the blonde woman Saw, where he was living in this house with Master and he spoke out loud to Master._

_Carefully he drinks out of the cup with no lid and Master's arm slides around him as he sits outside in the sunshine with friends and allies and big black dog. He is very happy here._

And just like that Kurt's gone and done it again, Dave can't keep the dumb grin off of his face, Kurt's gone from a bottle to a sippy cup to a cup without the non-spill lid. Damn life is good.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Urgh, sorry, wrong chapter, try this one instead


	33. Chapter 33

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 033**

Refreshed and ready to go again Kurt was running around the garden with Snowy, Rip and Torn. Dave lounges on the grass by Ivy and encourages all sides at once, he cheers them as the game turns into complete chaos and no one knows who is chasing who now.

"You're really good with him," Ivy says and he turns to look at her, you really wouldn't think this petite blonde slip of nothing had most of the magical community running for cover whenever she was upset.

"I try," he tells her as honestly as he can, he's not sure he's doing everything right for Kurt but he's doing a hell of a lot more than those other idiots with Broken. "He's not hard to be around and frankly it's fun," and it is, plus he's never lonely now, Kurt's always there in his head.

"Hmm not everyone would think that though," she sits up and rolls her shoulders, "Most people think the Broken are pointless and useless, they don't really see them," she sounds sad and he pats her shoulder without thinking and then freezes wondering if she's going to do something scary but she smiles as Kurt evades Torn and then catches Rip.

"Yeah well they're dumb," and he winces as his weak argument isn't that amazing, but they are dumb for not taking the time to really see what's in front of them.

Eventually Kurt tires himself out and comes over to Dave, he settles the man against him and strokes his hair gently, softening his own thoughts and emotions he starts to lull the Familiar to sleep, and a few minutes later the man's breathing evens out and deepens.

Smiling he tucks that particular little trick away for another day, that's going to come in handy at some point. Picking Kurt up he dithers slightly and then Ivy's smile turns grim, "Go and let him have a nap upstairs Fury, I have some Empaths to deal with."

"'Kay," he almost runs for the back door and carries Kurt up to their room. Laying him on the bed he pulls off his shoes and Kurt is so damn cute he takes a picture for Burt. Frowning he turns to Snowy and whispers, "Thumper, can you find Thumper," with the upgrades the hound has to protect him from sunlight the dog's smart enough to know what Dave wants and he sniffs the floor and bounds over to the wardrobe.

"The rabbit's in the wardrobe?" Dave queries but peers inside to see part of a foot sticking out, grabbing the toy he picks it up and shrugs, "Weird, I wonder how you got in there…" Patting Snowy he tells him, "Good boy, well done Snowy."

Crawling on the bed with Kurt he hands the toy to the man who rolls over and snuggles in. Opening his communicator he goes back to clearing out his emails and work memos, he'll let Kurt nap for an hour and then wake him up.

Snowy jumps on the bed and Dave tries shooing the animal but the dog flops down and he's so warm on Dave's toes he relents, "Fine this once, but you have to learn to sleep on the floor."

Losing himself in his work he cleans up his inbox and feels like he's achieved something when his alarm beeps letting him know the hour is up.

"Kurt," he calls softly, "Come on, time to wake up Kurt."

_Master is calling him and he is so comfortable here with Master that he wiggles and grunts and sinks back down into sleep. A burst of surprise and joy from Master has him jolting awake and he peers around blearily to see Master grinning down at him. Not rabbit is in his arms and she is being very quiet so he does not think Master is so happy because of her._

_"Kurt," Master is saying and he gets a kiss to his forehead, "Let's get you ready for round two, or is it three now, with our guests, I know Torn and Rip are still here, maybe Ivy will be too?"_

_He likes these allies and friends and he sits up kissing Master's cheek because he loves Master. And Master brushes his hair for him, "Someone's been getting bed head, we'll have to get your hair cut sometime."_

_Not rabbit shifts in his arms and he remembers she is afraid of dangerous woman, he tucks her into the bed and lets her sleep as he takes Master's hand._

_"You sure you don't want Thumper downstairs with you?" Master asks him and he is sure that she wants to stay up here, "Okay," and Master leads him to where their friends and allies are waiting for them._

It's just the three of them with no Empaths in sight, and Dave grins when Kurt runs over to them and makes himself at home between Ivy and Torn, he kind of wants to blurt out the news that Kurt had made a noise, okay it was a grunt more than anything, but it was still a noise, a wordless way of saying he didn't want to wake up and was happy where he was.

He needs to do it quietly though, and he needs to tell the therapists because he's not sure how to handle this new development, Broken were silent, completely silent, and other than the nightmare Kurt's not spoken a word, he's not sure if making a fuss over Kurt is a good or a bad thing, or if ignoring it is the best option. He'll ask Simon and Alice what to do.

"Who's hungry?" He asks.

"We've ordered some food from the centre," Ivy reaches out and ruffles Kurt's hair at the back, "It should be here soon…"

Someone's banging on the front door and Dave can't help but admire the timing, "I'll get it," he says strolling to the door and he opens it to find a guy from the centre with their food in a bag, "Perfect, thanks," Dave grins happily at the guy.

"You're welcome," the man says and holds the food out with his right hand, where a ring that seems familiar sits on his finger. It looks just like the one Sean had been wearing when they'd bumped into him at the restaurant.

_Something is wrong and he see a man through Master's eyes but the man is wrong and he is so very afraid for Master._

_"Fancy?" Dangerous woman is looking at him and she's frowning, when suddenly he can See the blonde woman in the hospital and she Shows him what she can See is going to happen next._

"Err…" Dave hesitates for a few seconds staring at the ring and then he gets a burst of fear from Kurt a vague sense of foreboding and the briefest flicker of an image of Brittany in the hospital screaming "RUN!"

Jerking back Dave stumbles away from the man who's now dropped the bag of food and has twisted the ring so Dave gets a good view of a sharp point poking up, a point that glistens in the light proving that it's coated with something.

"Guys!" Dave yells loudly and prepares an air shield drawing power from Kurt, he just hopes Kurt stays out of the way until this man is dealt with.

He doesn't even see the man lunge towards him but then a big black shape is intercepting him and the man is thrown backwards out of the house and Snowy is a snarling biting mass of rage and protection.

Ivy and Torn run past him and he retreats into the living room to find Rip standing guard, Kurt safe behind her. Breathing out Dave hurries over to them and raises the air shield around them asking the guard, "What do you want me to do now?"

"Wait," Is her only answer, "I've called it in and there are more Specials on their way here, I'll protect both of you and you're in charge of keeping that air shield up, whoever it is does not get to either of you."

"'Kay," he nods and then wonders how they knew he was being attacked, he'd only just yelled for them, maybe it was a Special thing. Kurt steps closer and he puts his arms around the man keeping him safe and they both stand there listening to the sounds of unarmed battle going on outside. Occasionally the combatants move in front of the window and the guy was seriously good if he was holding his own against two Specials and a shadow hound.

_Master is here now. Master who is Dave is safe here with him._

_He is glad now that dangerous woman can hear him in his head because she had understood him and then ran to save Master with butterfly man, and big black dog was out there too. He hopes not rabbit is safe upstairs and clings harder to Master giving Master all of his power so Master can use it to protect them._

It goes ominously silent outside and Dave can see Rip tense further, and then her communicator clicks and the word, "Clear," comes in from Torn, just as the sound of hounds baying the distance starts up, the cavalry is arriving, a little late, but it makes Dave feel better anyway.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hi, sorry for the radio silence but life has been a bit ick, it's getting better though and things should start returning to normal so expect more updates.


	34. Chapter 34

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 034**

Their home is crawling with Specials and Dave sighs under his breath as he sits in the corner of the living room with Kurt. The Familiar is happily playing with one of his toys and was currently making the sheep 'baa'. Torn was next to them and was laughing at Kurt's antics.

Holding Kurt in his arms Dave watches the various Specials on guard around them, there are even two high level Seers here, nothing like having the head of all the Specials in a house that gets attacked by an assassin with a very powerful disguise spell on his ring that doubled as a lethal injection device to make them swarm like wasps, except he really doesn't want to think about wasps because of the hornet thing.

Ivy and Rip are off talking and co-ordinating, he assumes the assassin was here for Ivy but the woman keeps turning around and staring at Kurt while frowning. Oak's apparently on his way over as are Sparkle and Valour.

_Dangerous woman is upset, she saw something in the false face man's mind, something that has her angry and worried for Master._

_Playing with butterfly man he pushes the sheep shape and makes the sheep noise, he shows Master who smiles and tells him how clever he is, and then Master goes back to being upset._

Running his fingers through Kurt's hair Dave says, "It's okay I'm not mad at you," He holds him tightly and the flow of love is comforting.

"Fury," Torn leans in, "It's okay to be upset, it's not everyday you open the door to an assassin."

"Shh," Dave clamps his hands over Kurt's ears, "I don't want bad things happening around Kurt, and…" But it's too late because Kurt's showing him that he does understand that Dave was in danger and that the man at the door would have killed him to get to his target. "Kurt," he pulls him into a hug wanting to protect him from anything that could hurt him.

_Master is very upset because Master is trying to protect him, just like he protects Master. They love each other and he tells Master who is Dave how much he loves him and that he knows Master loves him very much as well._

_This time Master helps him play with the shapes and they make all the noises, though Master can make them himself and he giggles silently as butterfly man joins in, they are both making the cow noise and they are smiling again._

Mooing like an idiot Dave distracts himself and then laughs at Torn's attempt to moo, "Man if that is a cow I never want to meet it, it's seriously distressed and should be put down."

"At least my cow sounds like a cow," Torn fights back, "Your sheep is one of those sci-fi cloned things gone wrong."

It degenerates into who can make the strangest noise and who knew that Torn's chicken sound was so demented like a mad scientist had spliced a chicken and a moose together.

There's a lot of voices at the front door and Oak is barrelling his way into the room and over to Ivy, finally, this should all get sorted out and people will leave them in peace. Though he hopes the security around Ivy gets tightened because that was too close a call for her.

Though he finds it somewhat ironic that Ivy killed the assassin sent to kill her, you'd think the guy would have known that she is one scary bitch who should not be messed with, others have found that to their cost and limped away with their dignity and pride in shreds.

He's glad she's on his side and not an enemy.

Whatever they're discussing over there has Oak nodding and looking pissed off, and Dave does his best to zone back into the game but that sense of foreboding is hitting him again, there's something bigger happening here, something epic and he hopes to god that he and Kurt are not in the middle of it, the man has been through enough.

It's not long until Oak walks over purposeful and really not happy, the older man sits on the floor and when Kurt hands him the toy so he can make the goat bleat he does it with a weary smile.

"I'm not gonna like what you're about to say am I," Dave mutters.

"No," Oak sighs, "I'm sorry Fury, but until further notice you and Fancy are to be taken to the Special's building and you are under twenty four hour watch, with a full squad detail at all times."

"Why?" Dave's baffled, "The assassin was here for Ivy…" Only Oak's face is saying differently. "He was here for Kurt?" The barest shake of a head, "One of the guards?" Another shake, "Me?" A nod, "Why? I'm not important, I do garbage detail and scan homes…"

"And you're bonded, with a full unbreakable bond short of death, to the most powerful Familiar in the world, a Familiar who's Broken but is mending, slowly, the same Familiar who's taught another Familiar how to merge and give power to Healers, a Broken who is forcing the world to deal with the fact that Broken aren't what we've always assumed they are," Oak makes the toy oink like a pig.

"Yeah but…" Dave tries because that's all Kurt, it's not him, he's just the same idiot jock he used to be in high school, except now he knows he's the idiot jock and not someone special.

"No buts Fury," Oak says firmly, "There's too many things in too short a time, we've had someone with a powerful disguise spell try and enter the grounds he failed purely because we got lucky and had a power Seer there. Japanese mana hornets turned up on your scanning route in Lima Ohio, they're supposed to be extinct, the nest held no queen and no larvae, there were signs of humans interfering in the nest, and they conveniently only attack Wizards and crucially no one else, oh and the lucky helpful guy who approached Fancy when you were safely locked away in the truck," Dave's hands clench on Kurt's clothing, thank god for Snowy.

"Now this," Oak waves a hand at everyone running around looking busy, "Coupled with the Seer Brittany, who's supposed to be in a medically induced coma, screaming out your name saying you're in danger, and when we tie up the timings it was seconds before you opened the front door," Dave's jaw drops at that, "She Saw you die, and then she Saw Kurt being swallowed up by a 'dark shadow from the past', her words not mine, it was a good thing both Satan and the Familiar Trixie were there," and Dave doesn't stop himself from wrapping both arms protectively around Kurt.

_Master is very very upset now, Master is afraid, afraid for him. He looks around and cannot see why Master would be afraid, but he holds up his arm with the watch and points to it, does Master need him to call for more help?_

"_It's okay Kurt," Master holds him tighter, "You're okay," and Master is even more upset now, he thinks he hears Master mumble, "Fuck," under Master's breath._

"So what now?" Dave asks Oak and struggles to calm himself down so that Kurt will be calm, because he is so not ready to look at the fact someone might be trying to kill him to get to Kurt.

"Now you go pack, enough for a week or two," and that does not fill him with confidence, "You and Fancy will be surrounded by Specials the whole time, and frankly we'll shamelessly use the time you're there with us to get him to teach more Familiars to merge with Healers and Empaths and if we're lucky, Seers."

Still reeling from the shock of the news Dave doesn't fight when Torn leads them upstairs to go and pack, he kind of sits there and makes a few suggestions of what they'll need but he's not really there. "Torn?" He has to know.

"Yes Fury?" The guard is picking out socks.

"What will happen to Kurt if I die?" He really does need to know, and he watches Torn stiffen and the normally cheerful guard's face shuts down.

"That's not going to happen Fury," Torn's voice is hard.

"I need to know," Dave can do the hard voice too, he just doesn't like to, it reminds him of those bad old days when he was scared all the time and hid it by making other kids' lives hell too.

Packing the socks in the bags that had been brought for them the guard fusses over them and then stares at Kurt sadly, "If you die, before Kurt was healed enough that he can survive without being bonded to a Wizard, he'll either find another Wizard he can bond to, or he'll die, wasting away just like he was before you walked into his room and he chose you as his Wizard." Unhappy eyes flick to him, "Fury," the man reaches out and grips his shoulder, "Dave," and that makes him jump at the man using his real name, "It's not happening, you are not going to die, and Kurt is going to stay safe and get better and be happy and play games," there's something fierce in the guard's words, "Because if someone is coming for you, or him, they have to get through us first, and we're Specials, nothing gets past us."

"Okay," Dave nods and it's not okay but he'll go along with it for now.

_Master is upset again and he wants to comfort Master but not rabbit is calling him, she is back in the cupboard hiding from dangerous woman. He holds her in his arms and she wants to go in the bag with the socks, she tells him she will be there with him the whole time and that they are going away for a few days so that bad people can stop trying to hurt Master._

_Putting not rabbit in with the socks he sits on Master's lap and hugs him, Master is not taking leaving their home well, Master likes living here too, he wishes the bad people would leave Master alone, Master is so very special so he kisses his cheek._

_"Thanks Kurt," Master says and he stays like that as butterfly man puts t-shirts on top of not rabbit in the bag._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	35. Chapter 35

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 035**

_Bored._

_He is bored and cannot make his mind go quiet like it used to, it is full of thoughts and things and pictures and sounds._

_Master is trying so hard to stop them both being bored._

_They do not like it here, this room like their first home is not their real home, he wants to go home, he wants to be happy with Master and not rabbit, and big black dog and all their toys._

_He wants to be able to go out and visit the fun Empaths and have their friends and family come and visit and play._

_But he must stay here and help protect Master from the bad people who want to hurt Master._

_Hugging big black dog he listens to Master argue with the sour faced man who brings their food, the man does not want them to go outside, he wants Master to stay inside._

"For god's sake," Dave is ready to tear his hair out, "I don't mean frolic around outside with homing beacons strapped to us so anyone can take us, I mean the inner courtyard where the gym stuff is, you know the courtyard with the frigging roof!" He still doesn't believe the target is him, not really, the ultimate target is Kurt but they need him out of the way so they can force the Familiar to bond to whoever it is that's doing this.

"No," the second in command of security says.

"Why not?" He breathes deeply and clings to the understanding that punching this guy will not help matters no matter how much better he'll feel about it.

"It's too risky," is the only answer.

"So you're saying that being in the middle of the Specials little area in the gym with Specials all working out and being dangerous is too risky?" Dave asks through gritted teeth.

"Let them go out," It's Ivy and Dave's fucking glad to see her, though the man's face sours further. "Vary the times and the days, but being stuck inside all the time will not help Fancy's recovery."

"I'll arrange it," the man says like he's being asked to arrange his own funeral and then he stomps off.

"Thank you," Dave tells her gratefully.

"You're welcome," the blonde smiles impishly, "Though I have come to ask if you and Fancy are okay to come to a training room and see if you can teach a bunch of Familiars how to merge with a Healer."

"I'll ask him," Twisting around Dave calls out, "Kurt, you wanna show some Familiars that aren't Trixie how to merge with Healers that aren't Finn?"

_Master has asked him if he wants to help other Familiars to merge with others who mend people. Master wants to go so he gets up and goes to Master, they both want out of this room that is not home, he will have to guard Master to make sure the other Familiars do not try to take Master from him._

_"I'll help you," Dangerous woman says in his mind, "But Dave would have to want them to be his Familiar and he's far too much in love with you to ever do that," she reassures him and he hugs Master because Master does love him lots and lots just like he loves Master._

"When do you want us?" Dave asks wondering how long they'll have to wait until they can escape the confines of this room.

"Now. The Familiars are all assembling and we've procured a Healer for them to practice on," the woman's impish smiles turns devilish and Dave blinks at her.

"How did you know Kurt would say yes to it?" Because if Kurt had said no to her then Dave wouldn't have coerced him into going.

"I didn't, I guessed you'd both want out for a change of scenery, you're too active to stay stuck in one room all the time," and then she's bending down doing up Kurt's shoes as Dave does his own shoelaces.

She leads them through the building and Dave gazes about and he's a bit disappointed at the insides, there were so many rumours about the Specials that he thought it should be more exciting, instead the place is functional if a bit dreary.

They walk up some stairs and go right passing a sign saying 'Lecture Halls 7-10', and they pass the doors to the halls seven through nine, stopping outside the one marked ten.

"Good luck Fury," Ivy claps him on the shoulder and starts walking away.

"Wait," he calls after her, "Aren't you coming in with us?"

"No, it's your class Special Wizard Trainer Fury," she waggles a hand at him leaving him alone.

"Fuck," he mutters and wonders how the hell he's supposed to teach a bunch of Familiars how to merge with a Healer when he's not a Familiar himself, he really wishes Trixie was here, or Santana. Glancing at Kurt who's back to hugging Snowy he notices the lack of Thumper, "Hey Kurt, do you want to go back and get Thumper?" At least they can stall for time if they go to get the toy.

_Master has asked after not rabbit, but he tells Master no because not rabbit is hiding in their room right now, he is trying to keep her safe and it is better this way._

_He misses his friend though and wishes she could be here with them._

"Okay," Dave takes Kurt's hand and tries to remember what Kurt did with Trixie so she could learn this particular trick, and anyways there's probably not a lot of Familiars in the room to teach, it'll be like him teaching the Wizard kids to merge only they'll already know how to merge and there'll only be one or two of them in there.

They can totally do this.

_Master who is Dave is worried about something and he sends Master lots of reassurance, and love, and reminders that he is an amazing Familiar so Master will not look at the many, many other Familiars he can feel are beyond the door._

"Thanks," Master presses a kiss to his forehead sending lots of love back to him.

Sighing Dave keeps a good grip on Kurt's hand and motions his head to Snowy, then he lifts his hand to the door and opens it ambling in and closing the door behind him.

There's a rustling in the room and when he looks up he gets to see a freaking huge lecture hall and auditorium and he's right at the top and the fucking hall is filled with people, nope scratch that, it's filled with Familiars, Familiars who are all wearing Special uniforms and they're all staring at Dave and Kurt.

Damn Ivy and her trick of getting them out of their room.

Feeling a bit like a rabbit caught in headlights Dave gently helps Kurt down the massive number of stairs to the rather large stage, the stage with three chairs on, and one of them is filled with a man in Healer's colours.

Everyone's watching as they make their way down, Kurt's good on flat surfaces but still has trouble with stairs if there are too many of them or there's no handrail like their house. He's getting better though and Dave can feel the man's triumph at overcoming this, "That's it, that's good Kurt," he encourages him.

Walking out on to the stage the attention is nerve-wracking and Dave's had nightmares like this, only he was naked in them, "How the fuck do I end up in situations like this?" He mutters under his breath.

The round of coughs and sniggers makes him look up and he realises they've all heard him, quickly scanning he can sense the vocal amplification spell that's set here, and of course they'd have something like that because otherwise how are the students supposed to hear the lecturer?

"Err," he stalls and wonders exactly what the hell he's supposed to do next.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	36. Chapter 36

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 036**

So of course this is the point that Kurt kicks his shoes off and pads over to Snowy, the hound having made himself comfy on the floor and Kurt just flops down over the dog tickling his ears and amusing himself, leaving Dave to face everyone on his own.

Though now they're all staring at Kurt and murmuring again, Kurt's still very obviously a Broken but is managing to be himself and a smile tugs at Dave's mouth, somehow the man has gotten them all off balance so Dave's evenly matched to them again.

"Um. Hi, I'm hoping that Ivy's told you what this is about, she wants you to try and learn how to merge with a Healer so that you can supply them with the power they need to Heal. It means they don't run out of power and energy and they can do even more miraculous Healing miracles," Dave starts and it's not a bad opening, he hopes.

Floundering a little he asks, "Just to be on the safe side, you can all merge right?"

Nods and 'yes' sounding words float down so he nods too, "Good, so if you can all mass merge," he makes it up as he goes along, "Then focus your merge on me, I'll hook Kurt up to it and then if the Healer, sorry I don't know your name…"

"Buttercup," the man says and Dave can't help staring at him.

"Buttercup?" He queries and the man nods his eyes tightening slightly, he must get made fun of for that name, "Right, okay, I'd comment but they named me Fury for the most fucking embarrassing reason," more coughs and sniggers from the audience but the man's relaxed again.

"Right lets get started, mass merge please, we'll let Kurt run you through it a few times and then we'll break you into groups and you can all have a bash at it unless we run out of time. Okay, where's the merge then?" He asks and then he gets to see professional battle tested Familiars merge like they've done it all their lives, its so smooth and they offer up that combined power to him, it's a heady feeling but he pushes that away, Kurt on his own is practically a match for them.

"Awesome," he caresses the merges with his mind trying to order them and then he looks over at Kurt, "Hey Kurt, can you help me with something?"

_Master has merged with all the other Familiars and Master still needs his help, he goes to Master and sits in his lap to show them all that he belongs to Master and Master belongs to him._

_"Thanks Kurt," Master is saying, then Master points at the man who mends people like tall man does, "Can you merge with me and then with Buttercup? Can you give him power like you do Finn?"_

_He can do that that is easy. He links to Master and offers up all his power to show Master how much better he is than the other Familiars here and then he reaches out to the mending man and gives him power._

Hiding a smile as Buttercup practically jumps out of his skin Dave asks Kurt, "Can you do that again, but really, really slowly? So I can follow it, like you did with Trixie?"

_He had to show Bright Familiar so many times, but she got there and can do it on her own now. He goes as slowly as he can so that Master can follow him._

Kurt's going so slowly but it's not enough, "How about you show me the first step you do?" And he gets Kurt to break it down step by step until Dave thinks he's got it, "Okay let me see, you twist, twist, turn, twist, spin, loop the loop and bingo you're in."

_Master has done it! Master is so special and he kisses Master giving him all his love._

"Thanks Kurt," they hug and Dave doesn't care that there's a bunch of women and Buttercup watching him.

Letting Kurt go back to Snowy so he can play, Dave looks up at the Familiars in the auditorium, "Okay, I know you were along for the ride with me on that, so now I've managed to link you all to Buttercup you get to have a go too," he points at the four even sections broken up by the stairs, "If you all merge into four separate groups and then you can merge to me and then you can have a go one by one, starting at the front," this time he points to his left, "And moving along."

In record time the merges are up and running and he's putting all four of them through their paces, occasionally he has to remind them to, "Twist, twist, turn, twist, spin, loop the loop, and in," It's going great, in fact it's possible he can do this teaching thing after all.

And then Kurt's at his elbow wanting attention.

_Master is teaching the Familiars, but they are doing the merging with the man who mends and he is getting bored again._

_He wants to run around and not be inside all the time, he used to be inside in the Before time and now he knows how much fun it is outside he wants to be outside now._

_But he cannot go outside without Master so he wants Master to play with him and have fun._

To distract Kurt he ends up opening up his communicator and downloading the first children's book he can find, lowering his voice he starts to read to Kurt who climbs back onto his lap. He still has to look up now and again and adjust someone as they fumble their way to merging with Buttercup but now Kurt's being quiet and snuggling in listening and the other Familiars are getting the hang of the new type of merge.

Finished with the book they find the Familiars are only about half way through and Dave lets Kurt manhandle him to the floor so the man can sit on his back as Dave crawls around on the extremely clean floor and then he tumbles Kurt as carefully as he can down onto it.

"Oh no Kurt," he does a good mock frightened voice, "I'm gonna have to blow bubbles on your tummy now," and giggles float up the bond to him as Kurt lifts his own t-shirt up to give Dave access.

Bending down Dave blows bubbles and tickles Kurt as gently as he can, the Familiar kicks and laughs silently pretending to push Dave away but lifting his t-shirt up higher so Dave can do it again.

"Rargh," Dave pounces and they repeat it several times until Kurt's panting and needs a break. Gathering the man to him Dave strokes his hair and then points out where one of the other Familiars has gone wrong, "Relax and remember, twist, twist, turn, twist, spin, loop the loop, and in."

_Master is so clever, Master is teaching the other Familiars and Master is playing with him too. He feels dangerous woman get closer, she is studying the other Familiars and the man who mends people, she is standing just out of sight near the side._

Dividing his attention between them Dave's a bit startled when the merges stop and he has to look up, "Have you finished already?" He asks and gets nods and more affirmatives, "Oh okay, that's good, well done you," he grins at them.

"Yes, excellent work," Ivy steps out onto the stage making everyone but Kurt jump, the man simply lolls his head and stares at her, Dave can sense the greeting and welcome from him. "Thank you Special Wizard Trainer Fury," she says.

"No probs," he shrugs.

"And excellent timing, I'm here to escort you to lunch," the head of all the Specials says and that makes the Familiars murmur among themselves again, he's not sure what she's doing but he thinks she might be trying to do something, he just hopes he hasn't screwed it up for her.

"Come on Kurt, food," he tells him and laughs softly as Kurt scrambles to his feet and runs over to put his shoes back on.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	37. Chapter 37

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 037**

Holding their tray Dave points at the food behind the screen, "What did you want for dessert Kurt?" The Familiar already has a plate of special food via the dietician ready for him but he's allowed fruit on top of it.

It's fascinating to listen in as Kurt eyes up the different fruits on display and the memories of taste and texture float along the bond to him, it's followed by images of fruit and it seems Kurt wants a bit of a mixture.

"Hi," he smiles at the serving woman, "Can we have a few strawberries, some grapes, some pear and peach slices and a banana to top it off?" For a second the woman looks likes she's going to argue but her eyes flick to Ivy whose hand is stroking Kurt's hair and gives in without an argument.

It was kind of fun to walk next to the big bad head of the Specials and watch people scurry out of her way, and the looks they got were funny as if they thought Dave was worth anything.

_Master gets the nice tasty fruit for him and puts it on the tray, then they go to sit down and Master makes him eat the food on the plate, "You can have the fruit once you've had your main course," Master is firm and he tries to get Master to let him have the fruit but Master says no._

_Picking up his fork he starts to eat the food on the plate but keeps his eye on the fruit. Master has gotten him a plastic cup of fizzy drink, bubbles pop on his tongue when he sips from it and it's clear while Master's is dark brown almost black._

Well at least Kurt isn't being too affected by this equivalent of a house arrest if he's happy to argue about why he should eat dessert before his main course, he'd given in fairly easily and he supposes it's a good sign that Kurt's so naturally stubborn.

Ivy's mouth is twitching and she hides her smile behind her own food, "After lunch would you and Fancy like to go to the exercise area?"

"Yeah, if you can swing it," Dave is all for not being stuck indoors though he wonders what she's planning since she sprung the teaching thing on him without warning.

All around them Specials of all types filter in and get food, there's a little bit of space around them that no one is willing to enter, it's like Ivy's got some sort of Specials Repellent on. There are so many sideways looks at them that Dave shifts a bit uncomfortably in his seat.

Everything seems to be rolling off of Ivy's back but then he sees her eyes tighten slightly as the conversations in the room stay low and it's clear no one is going to relax while she's in the room. He's heard so many stories of her being the bitch that crushes the balls of her enemies that it hadn't occurred to her that he never hears stories about her friends, but if you're the head of something like the Specials it must be hard to know who your real friends are.

Turning that over he watches more closely as she interacts with Kurt, she's helping him with placing his hands on his cup, this one doesn't have the handy grips on the side for him. She's got endless patience for the man and it must be nice to be around someone with no agenda of their own, Kurt simply wants to have fun and is such a happy person.

"Do you wanna join us for the exercise thing?" Dave offers on a spur of the moment thing, "Kurt really likes having you around," he uses that as an excuse, and it's not a lie because Kurt really does like having Ivy around.

"Sure," she smiles and gives him a warm look, "I don't know how much time I'll have to spare…"

"No probs," he shrugs it off, she probably never has a lot of time to spare for anything that isn't work, "You know he'll be happy with anything."

_Master and dangerous woman are talking, they are talking about dangerous woman coming with them if they go outside. He hopes she does come with them, it is fun to go outside, it is always fun with Master._

_Dangerous woman smiles at Master again and he knows Master is being amazing again._

_Eating the last piece of food on his plate he touches Master's arm so show that it is all gone, "Hey Kurt, that's great, do you want your fruit now?" Of course he wants the fruit and he tells Master that. Master chuckles and moves the dish with the fruit in towards him, "Eat it slowly or you'll give yourself hiccups," he is warned and he reaches out to grasp a grape and obediently eats it slowly savouring the taste of the fruit._

_Master who is Dave is so good to him._

Leaving Kurt to eat his fruit Dave piles up the plates and stuff back onto the tray, he's used to doing that since Santana rarely does, the woman is gorgeous and scary as fuck but she's such a slob.

It's weird that he can actually taste the fruit Kurt's eating and his mouth waters slightly, Kurt must have felt it through the bond because the Familiar holds out a grape to him, "For me?" He gets the positive affirmation and takes the grape, "Thank you Kurt."

Munching on the grape he takes his time to show Kurt that he obeys the same eat your fruit slowly rule.

Ivy's hiding another smile, this time behind her drink, he can't help widening his eyes slightly and rolling them at her, she splutters into her drink and coughs to hide her laugh. Kurt barely pauses in his fruit eating and is stuffing a lump of banana in his mouth, the same mouth that is curving up a tiny amount.

God Dave can't believe how far the man has come and he smiles to himself.

Then he frowns because Kurt's smeared half the lump of banana around his face, "No Kurt," he makes the man turn his head and wipes his face with a napkin, "Food goes in your mouth," and there are snorts and chuckles from around the room, apparently watching Kurt eat fruit was some kind of entertainment.

He's a bit annoyed that they'd laugh at someone like Kurt but when he looks up he notices the Specials are watching Kurt with expressions of amusement without an ounce of nastiness in them. A few of them remind him of their guards and there are a couple of Empaths that are twitching and he'll bet they want over here, Kurt tended to draw people to him.

Hmm perhaps that was Ivy's plan to show him off so they can see that he might be Broken but that isn't all he is.

And then Kurt's finished eating and hits him with the urge to pee, "Um, Kurt needs the bathroom," Dave stands up and nods at Ivy, "We won't be long."

_Master understands and Master leads him to the toilet so he can pee, his hands are covered with fruit so Master makes him wash first then he goes into the cubicle to pee._

_Walking out afterwards Master helps him wash his hands and then they go back into the eating room, he can feel the Empaths in the room touching Master with their minds so they can read his emotions, he tells Master as quietly as he can and Master's squeezes his hand slightly._

_He is expecting Master to close off from the Empaths and use a shield, but this is Master, so instead Master makes the emotions and thoughts stronger and pushes them outwards._

_All around the room Empaths wince and rub their heads, but they do retreat from Master and leave him alone, Master is very clever._

Reaching Ivy Dave keeps a straight face but the woman's shoulders are shaking in suppressed mirth, "Well done Special Wizard Trainer Fury, nicely handled," and then she laughs outright, the Empaths all wince again and stare at their food having been caught red handed by her.

"You'll have to teach me that trick," she stands up with both trays, "Now let's take little Fancy for a short nap and then we'll see about letting you two exercise."

Following her out of the canteen he holds Kurt's hand and he knows they are both looking forward to getting out, even if it is just to the gym with the roofed off courtyard, the sun and sky through glass was better than nothing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	38. Chapter 38

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 038**

"Okay watch Torn and see what he does," Dave encourages Kurt, "See how he's laying on his stomach and pulling himself along with his arms?" he points and gets the positive feeling from Kurt.

Ivy had picked them up and had taken them to play in the exercise area with the roofed over courtyard, only they never made it that far because Kurt got distracted by the giant indoor assault course.

At the moment Torn was demonstrating how to go under the rope net by crawling along and Kurt was excited and wanted to have a go.

_Master and dangerous woman have taken him to a fun play area for grown ups, it is like the fun play area for children and people like him but less colourful._

_Butterfly man has finished crawling under the net and now he can have a go. Master helps him down then Master walks next to him as he struggles to crawl under the net, it is much harder than it looks but he makes it to the end where Master holds him and fusses him and he is happy here._

Of course that triggers Kurt to have a go on everything that he possibly can and Dave walks nearby to catch him if he trips and to help explain things though he vetoes Kurt climbing anything high yet.

It's all going well and Kurt's wearing himself out nicely to sleep tonight, when he notices the mini zip wire where a bunch of Specials are working on some manoeuvres as they come down, it all looks impressive and then Kurt's bolting across the room towards them.

"Kurt!" Dave yells and hopes the man doesn't get in the way of the woman currently coming down fast.

Luckily Kurt stops at the edge and all Dave can get from him is an image of the swings in the kids' play area and then an image of the zip wire, he turns to Dave and then Dave knows the guy really, really wants to try it.

"Not yet Kurt," the man starts sulking, "There are people using it, remember what we talked about in the play room? About other people using toys you want to play with?"

Scuffing his foot on the floor Kurt looks everywhere but at him and Dave stomps his amusement down because it won't do for Kurt to realise Dave finds him funny.

"Well?" Dave draws the word out and Kurt huffs a few times before the memory of that time filters down the bond and Dave can see himself talking to Kurt about playing nicely and sharing. "Yes, that's right we have to ask first and sometimes we have to wait. So if you really want to play we have to ask when you can have a go. Do you want to play on the zip wire?" Dave thinks hard about the assault course equipment in front of them.

_Master is asking him if he wants to play and he tells him yes, then Master takes his hand and they walk to where more black and grey people are, Master talks to them and they nod saying he can play on it in half an hour, he remembers time from the Before and it is not long._

_He happily goes with Master to play on the funny wooden rope bridge, he clings to Master to stay steady and then jumps off of the end._

Well that was easy all he has to do now is distract Kurt for half an hour, with Ivy, Rip and Torn here it shouldn't be too hard and he laughs at Rip and Ivy racing over some obstacles, as normal nothing phases Rip so she's fine with beating Ivy but she knows better than to rub the woman's face in it.

_He is playing with his friends and allies when Master says, "Okay Kurt it's been a half hour do you want a go on the zip wire?" And he runs straight to Master so Master can take him there._

_He tugs on Master's hand so they will go fast and Master makes him walk slowly instead. Then Master talks to the black and grey people. "Kurt, I need you to listen to me," he looks straight in Master's eyes so he will hear everything, "That's good, now these guys need to put a harness on you," he sees a thing made of straps that must be a harness, "And then they'll help you up and secure you to the wire," Master points at the metal string the others had slipped down. "If you want to stop or get scared let me know and I'll get you down," he can feel Master touch the magic inside Master, Master would never let anyone hurt him._

_"Okay, let's get this started," Master says and he goes with Master so the man in black and grey can put the thing with straps on him, he has to step into it and Master has to tell them if things are too tight or not tight enough._

Standing on the floor Dave paces restlessly as the Special trainers help Kurt up the steps to the platform that a moment ago hadn't seemed that high but was now ridiculously high and he gathers his magic in case Kurt falls.

"He'll be fine," Torn says and Dave jumps having not seen him creep up on him, "What's he feeling?"

"Excited," Dave tells him, "And happy, stupidly happy, and that platform is a bit high, right?"

Rip snorts, "Relax Fury, our little Fancy is a fearless little thing and he's going to love this."

And then Kurt is standing at the edge of the platform ready to go and Dave's stomach swoops and starts doing the fucking tango as his heart speeds up, he gives Kurt a nervous thumbs up when the man looks at him.

_Master is worried because Master is wonderful like that. The man who tied him to the metal string has told him what to do and he does it._

_Hanging for a few seconds he nearly screams for Master but then he is moving down so fast that he laughs instead. This is more fun than a swing and he vaguely remembers big metal things from the Before that he would ride again and again as his stomach would dip and dive and swoop._

There are people ready to catch Kurt at the end and they let him down as the Familiar fidgets and all Dave can get from him is joy, pure and utter joy, the man had enjoyed it. There had been a moment when Kurt had been afraid and then he was totally into it. Dave just bets the little fucker used to enjoy funfair rides at this rate, Dave hates them and tends to vomit on anything more aggressive than a carousel.

It's clear Kurt wants to go again so Dave asks the people running it and they have a small window before their next class, "Okay Kurt, you can go two more times," Dave holds up his fingers and then Kurt sending a mental image of all his fingers and thumbs, "No, not ten times, two times, they have a class, there are more people coming to play on the zip wire and they booked in advance. Remember to share toys Kurt."

Huffing loudly Kurt sulks for about five seconds and then sends an image of three fingers, "No, two fingers or no fingers," he daren't budge on this or Kurt will walk all over him.

Sigh in an over the top dramatic way Kurt gives in and then runs back to the steps to be helped back up, all around the room Specials have stopped working out and are watching them.

Figuring that Burt and Carole would be interested in Kurt's daredevil routine Dave hands his communicator to Rip, "Can you video him? Only I can't…" He doesn't admit that he's going to mother hen over Kurt until the man is down on the ground and safe.

"It's fine Fury," Rip doesn't tease him and he's glad about that and then it's time for Kurt to go again.

_Master is so good to let him do this, and he does as the black and grey man has said so he can fall down the metal string. And he falls laughing the whole time. Then he runs back again for his last go._

_When he flies down the metal wire he flaps his arms because he wants to fly like a bird and this time he spins too and it is even better than the last go. Laughing he stands still as the others help him off the metal string and then he bounds over to Master and jumps at him._

_Master is so amazing that Master catches him, "Oh someone's happy," Master nuzzles him and then spins him, "You little daredevil," he laughs again and can hear Master's loud laugh fill the room._

Putting a very exuberant Kurt down Dave gets his harness off of him and Torn volunteers to take it back for them, then Ivy leads them over to some exercise mats and starts to teach Kurt how to roll over like Snowy.

Sitting down Dave watches and occasionally calls out encouragement. Rip gives him back his communicator and he checks the video, "Damn Rip, you should do this for a living, you're good at getting great angles of him on that."

"Thanks," she smirks and shows him one she's done on her communicator and it's of him hovering and going pale as Kurt zips down the wire, "Oh and that one's already posted to my account," she winks as he has to swallow the swear words because Kurt's too close.

"Thanks," he tells her dryly and contemplates how to get revenge on her.

"You're more than welcome," her smirk grows and Dave wonders if he can get away with casting something harmless on her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	39. Chapter 39

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 039**

He'd been right Kurt had slept like a log that first night after hitting the gym, since then Dave's been getting glimpses of flying in the man's dreams, it was kinda cute.

They've also been allowed out of their room to go to the canteen to eat, the staff where getting used to Kurt now and while it isn't home it's better than it was.

Today they have nothing else to do other than go to the gym this afternoon and they're both looking forward to that. Dave's run Kurt a bath and he's watching as the Familiar unselfconsciously plays and splashes about in the water. Thumper is near by and there's a steady stream of images and emotions from Kurt.

_Water with Master is fun._

_Water with Master is good._

_He splashes his hands and laughs even as not rabbit laughs at him, he has missed her but he must hide her from dangerous woman even though dangerous woman is his friend and Master's ally._

_He does not understand it but he thinks he remembers old friends from Before that did not get on so he thinks that is what it is, they like him but they do not like each other._

_Master has given him toys to play with and he happily uses them as Master rests, they have to stay here for now but soon they will go to eat and then they will go and play in the adult place. He hopes the flying game is free, he likes that one._

_He plays until the water gets chilly and then Master comes over and Master warms the water back up for him. Master is very careful that he does not get hurt, that is why Master how is Dave is the best lover and Master ever._

Kurt's easy to amuse as long as you don't use the same thing over and over again, then he tended to get bored faster. The bath isn't going to distracted him for long but Dave's fine with letting him turn into a prune today.

His communicator alarm goes off and he gets Kurt out of the bath, they have about half an hour before lunch and with Kurt's help hampering them, it takes them twice as long as it should to dry him.

Dressing Kurt's no longer a chore and he gets to see Kurt hide Thumper then run back to take his hand.

"Ready for food?" he asks and gets a strong positive from him.

His hand is reaching for the door lock when the centre's attack alarm goes off, it's probably just a drill but Dave drags Kurt over to the cupboard and takes out both combat vests. Kevlar's come a long way since Dave was a kid, if you reinforce it with certain magical spider silk it gets thinner and tougher, and where the Specials haven't spent money on their building they have spent it on equipment and Dave suits them both up.

"We have to wait here for the drill to end," he tells Kurt and they sit on the bed, normally drills last about ten minutes and he glances at his watch, the drill is still going on and they're reaching the ten minute mark.

It doesn't stop.

This might not be a drill.

"Crap. Kurt give me your power please," and the Familiar hands across enough power to level all of Lima if Dave looses it one day, he wouldn't be sad to see the high school go down, that would practically be a public service.

_The loud noise is still blaring and Master has asked for magic, something bad is happening, not rabbit is telling him he must stick to Master, he must not lose Master, even if she is lost he must stay with Master._

_He does not want to lose her and she promises to do her best to stay with him, but she will not let him come to harm and she might have to go, he must not be sad, he must stick with Master._

_He holds not rabbit firmly to his chest with one arm and clutches Master's hand with his free hand. He will not lose either of them._

From the bond Dave is getting a touch of fear and very strong determination, Kurt always did have a tendency to stand firm when he should have run. He runs through the simple spells he knows, ones that are almost instinctive to him now, they're mostly the ones he uses to do recycling duty and scanning, he's not sure how much help they're going to be.

Readying an air shield he gets prepared to throw a shield over the doorway, the room only has one entrance and exit as long as he protects that he can keep them both safe for days, and as long as Kurt doesn't run out of power but that's hardly likely.

Suddenly faint booms can be heard and Dave stiffens, this is so not a drill, the centre is under attack.

_Not rabbit tells him they are here, he must not be taken, he must stay with Master._

_Moving closer to Master he presses against that big warm body and hopes that no one hurts Master, he will not like it if they hurt Master._

It goes fairly quiet, and he daren't use his communicator, the first thing they're taught is to go radio silent apart from extreme emergencies like you spot a squad of dragons incoming, that was huge and people needed to know that kinda stuff.

Off in the distance comes the sound of fighting and Dave freezes and then shakes it away, he might not be combat trained but he's been in small melees he got enough experience not to freeze and screw up that way. He really wishes Rip were here though, the woman would be planning several steps ahead by now. God he'd love to have Santana here too she'd be picking up all sorts with her Empathy and he pities the idiot to charge through that door and straight into the Empathic abilities she'd use to brain them.

Their best bet right now was to be as quiet as possible and let the trained Specials deal with the threat. The door to their room looked like the many storage cupboards around the place, there was no reason for them to be disturbed, all he has to do is make Kurt be quiet, "Kurt," he hisses, we need to be really, really quiet, that way they'll over look us and we'll be safe."

_Master says he must be quiet, he can do that. He curls up on the bed and wiggles as close to Master as he can get, he breathes as silently as he can, and they wait._

_He does not like waiting and Master is unhappy too, Master is listening as hard as he can so he does the same._

Nothing, it's gone quiet, he knows better than to move yet, either the assailants are dead, or both sides are manoeuvring before they strike again, plus having seen the Specials work now he's seen for himself how methodical they are, they'll do a through search and only when they are sure the place is clean with they sound an all clear.

Screams ring out followed by familiar sounding howls and Dave mentally curses, werewolves, just what they don't need, the fuckers are fast, regenerate and go into a battle frenzy to rival berserkers. Quickly he goes over all the Fire spells he knows, he doesn't know many that are violent and combat worthy but he had spent a very fruitful hour with an old werewolf hunting Wizard who'd taught him a spell he'd never had to use. It was costly Fire wise and Dave normally doesn't have the energy for many spells but now he has Kurt and it's a whole new ballgame.

_Master recognises the loud noise and Master is grim. Master is remembering something, a spell, it is made up of Fire so he pushes his Fire at Master. Master winks at him and goes back to staring at the door._

If werewolves get this far then being quiet isn't going to safe them, the cursed creatures' hearing would pick up their heartbeats and their sense of smell rivaled a bloodhound. Only the fact that werewolves gathered in packs of five to fourteen members and wouldn't expand any further, along with being incredibly territorial, had saved the world from being overrun, their bites were infectious with a low turn rate of one in ten surviving to be a werewolf. Thankful the spell to rip the curse of out them within the first three months was easy to cast.

More howls ring out and they are very close now, he grips Kurt's hand and readies both spells, he'll need the shield to hold them back and the Fire spell to kill them.

Growls and grunts move closer and then stop outside their door. He can hear snuffling, they have to know they're in here. The door knob rattles and then what he assumes is a werewolf simply rips the door off of it's hinges, reinforced or not the door didn't stand a chance and Dave triggers the shield.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	40. Chapter 40

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 040**

Their assailant wasn't expecting the shield and from this angle all Dave can see are claws uselessly slashing against the air. They're still safe for a while.

The snuffling starts up again and then a deep growling voice says, "So we found us a Wizard, a cowardly Wizard."

Right he's a coward because he's not battle trained and he doesn't want to go out there and play fisticuffs with a fucking werewolf. Dave keeps quiet and checks on Kurt, the man's afraid but not panicking.

All they have to do is wait and be patient, they'll be rescued soon enough and just in case Dave double checks the Fire spell.

_Not rabbit moves in his arms and promises to look after him, if the big bad thing gets in then she wants him to throw her at the thing. He tells her no but she is amused and promises that the thing will not hurt her, but she will hurt it a lot._

_He does not want to but he promises her when she points out it will save Master too._

"Hmm, not talking little Wizard?" Comes the voice again and Dave ignores it, "That's too bad I'm sure we could come to a deal..." He can see the deal now, come out defenceless and get ripped apart; he rolls his eyes at the werewolf. "Fine, then we'll get our own Wizard in and he'll huff and puff and blow this room down and then we'll get to play with you," Dave really hopes they don't have their own Wizard or they're screwed.

Thinking it over he can easily leave the shield up, which gives him the advantage, he's safe in here but they could become easy targets for him out there.

If he times it right he can hold the shield and use the Fire spell at the same time, if he can hold four spells he knows well at the same time then he assumes he can hold two spells he doesn't know that well simultaneously too.

Building the Fire spell in his mind he uses the bond to tell Kurt to stay put and then he stands up and walks over to the open doorway. The werewolf is at least seven feet tall and has to stoop to lean in the opening, it's a boy, very obviously a boy, though why it has to have balls that big when they can't reproduce sexually is a mystery. It's fur is dark but shot through with grey, it's old, very old, and the older a werewolf gets the more powerful and in control it gets.

That's not good.

_Master has gone to the door where the bad thing is. Master is studying the bad thing, Master is upset and Master is thinking about Fire._

"Well hello little Wizard," the werewolf's gums pull back mimicking a smile but in reality simply showing off those very impressive teeth. "Why don't you come out here and play with us? I'll make it quick and painless for you David."

Holy shit, how does he know Dave's name?

"My King is going to be so pleased with me, he'll be happy and cede me more territory," the werewolf is happily talking away to himself. "There's quite the bounty on your head little Wizard, all I have to do is take it off for you and maybe find the sweet Familiar you're bonded to, he's worth slightly less than you on his own, but together," the monster's tongue falls out to dangle down, "Well a pretty pair is worth three times what you are."

What the hell?

Frozen Dave can feel his jaw drop in shock, is this thing for real? He's got a bounty on his head? That can't be right, he's a nobody, and then his eyes flick to Kurt sitting on the bed defenceless with only a cuddly toy rabbit, and the Familiar is so powerful that any Wizard would fall over themselves to get him, as long as they lusted after power and were willing to force him.

"Oh, cat got your tongue? Don't worry the wolves will rip it out for you soon enough," the werewolf taunts him.

Dave's plan of staying here suddenly isn't such a good one, if there are more werewolves attacking them, and if this one is telling the truth, then they'll hunt Dave and Kurt down, good thing Dave has Kurt's power to use to defend them.

It's possible the Specials will rally quickly and drive the werewolves off but he can't count on that, Kurt is his priority, if Dave is dead Kurt is up for grabs and that is not fucking happening. He'd screwed up in high school and he's going to make it up to the man, Kurt won't ever have to be afraid because Dave is going to protect him.

"Yeah, well, you'll have to tell your King you failed," and there is a shock in itself, the rumours of wolf kings that ruled large territories and gave them to faithful packs of werewolves was considered a myth, and this might prove those mythical creatures to be real. They were supposed to be the offspring, by bite, of the very first werewolf but the legends and stories all differ about how that first one came about.

"Tough words Wizard who works in garbage disposal, why don't you come out and prove them," lots of werewolves laugh at that and Dave summons the Fire spell.

Checking it over in his head he can see all of it and then he adds a touch of Angelic to boost it, this werewolf is old he might not die from the spell alone he'd need more power to burn him up from the inside out.

"No," Dave tells him and releases the spell.

He's never been that showy when casting, most Wizards have this need to wave their arms around to be impressive, Dave has worked garbage long enough and had so little power that it's a waste of time and effort to when all you need is your brain and power to fuel the spell.

For a second he doesn't think it took and then he gets the gruesome sight of the werewolf imitating spontaneous combustion until only a pile of ash is left on the floor.

The other werewolves actually rush forward and stand there stupidly so Dave lashes out with the spell again and again. They actually think it's another Wizard and don't realise it's him at first, he gets about nine of them before the work out it's him. Then they attack the air shield.

Gritting his teeth Dave gets them all and then breathes out regretfully. He hates killing, it's such a waste of everything, yeah they're cursed and will attack everything in sight, but that doesn't mean he has to like it, once upon a time they were human beings who got bit against their will and survived.

_Master is unhappy that the bad things are dead, he is confused he felt Master use the spell to kill them but Master is still upset at it. Master is too gentle sometimes._

_Getting up he goes to Master and comforts him._

"Thanks Kurt," Dave strokes the man's hair as he's hugged from the side, "I don't think we can stay here, I think we need a new hiding place, somewhere with a door."

Once he convinces Kurt to let go he takes the man's hand and helps him cuddle Thumper so the toy isn't left behind, it should act as an aid to keep Kurt from freaking out too much. Lastly he wraps an air shield around them like a bubble, only then does he venture to the door and he glances around.

The corridor is empty, but there had just been a pack of werewolves so that's understandable. There isn't too much wear or tear on the walls, the boring building was much more sturdy than it looked and the electrics were going strong.

Not sure whether to go left or right Dave hesitates and howls come from the right so Dave goes left, he's sure he can move further into the building from there, most of the Specials would have gone inwards forcing their attackers to come to them.

Walking slowly Dave keeps them close to the wall and looks back as often as he can, he doesn't want to be surprised by anything. Reaching a corner he listens but can't hear anything and then he decides to cheat and casts as passive a scan spell as he can.

It comes back clear and he slides around bringing Kurt with him, the man is trying to imitate how he's walking so they're both as soundless as they can be as they work their way inwards.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	41. Chapter 41

See chapter 1 for details and if there are any warnings I'll ask you to check the A/N at the bottom…

* * *

**Blood, Lust and Magic**

**Lust 041**

Well so far so good.

They've made it safely past a few more corridors and intersections, there are the odd signs of fighting, smears of blood or bullet holes in the wall, but it's eerily silent and empty.

Frankly Dave prefers that, he wants to make it in one piece without running across anyone that isn't a Special, screw being heroic he wants out of this alive.

Creeping up to another corner he freezes in place and stares hard at what looks like a smattering of spider webs radiating out over the floor emanating from the corridor he wants to go down. Checking under his and Kurt's feet he can't see any there. Breathing out he triggers a more in-depth scan but narrows the focus to just around the corner and down the corridor.

Unsurprisingly it pings in his mind, and fuck it, that's an ice spider. The damn things live in Antarctica and eat penguins, what the hell is it doing here? It must be roasting in this heat. They're also unbelievably aggressive and several polar expeditions have fallen to just one of these creatures.

Running options through his head he tries to remember what he can about them. They lay webs for trip lines and actively ambush their prey, they can swim and have limited underwater breathing abilities through their leg hairs. Sustained fire attacks can kill them but sustained means a good hour or so. The few survivors of them have noted that they killed them by dropping rocks on them or getting lucky shots in the joins of the spiders' exoskeletons.

So that means blunt force trauma like a big boulder hitting it, or somehow jamming something pointy between the chinks of it's armour. He has a few Earth spells that could in theory smash it as he's used it to break up rocks when he was first starting out.

Testing his air shield to make sure the thing can't get in at them he creeps forward and peers down the hallway. It's lined in the spider's web like a shiny tube, it won't be sticky, but it will tell the spider exactly where he is. The web glistens and looks like it's been spun from ice, it would blend in perfectly in it's natural snowy environment.

If Dave didn't have the scanning spell to lock in on the spider he wouldn't know where it was, it's only fifteen feet away and it's sitting on the ceiling, it's squashed itself fairly flat so it doesn't even stick out and it's the same glistening ice, making it appear to be some kind of beautiful sculpture you have to squint to spot in it's surroundings.

Behind it are cocoons dangling down and Dave swallows nervously, there are people in them, people who are being digested from the inside out by a spider that is on average five feet across.

Readying his spell he turns to Kurt and whispers in his ear, "Kurt, it's going to attack us, we're safe in my shield so don't be scared, okay?"

_Master is going to throw a spell at something he cannot see. The hall is full of ice that not rabbit says is not ice. He can see the thing in Master's spell, it is just over there but he cannot see it with his own eyes, though not rabbit says she can._

_She will protect them if it gets through the shield._

_He tells Master he is okay and Master nods._

_Master is thinking about Earth and smashing things._

Gathering Earth power from Kurt he forms the spell and adds some Angelic, why not use it if he's got it, and then he aims using the scan for placement. Letting it loose it makes a very satisfying thwack noise and the spider drops from the ceiling.

Resisting the urge to whoop, his joy plummets as the spider shakes itself and hurtles towards them, camouflaged against the web it's a blur and Dave can't get a lock on it, not until it leaps towards them showing off it's abdomen and baring it's wickedly long fangs.

His second spell crashes into it and knocks it back, but it's not slowing the fucker down, so Dave has to ramp the spell up further, drawing Earth off of Kurt he watches the blur and then slams the spell into the spider as it leaps again.

This time there is a crack noise and Dave thinks he can see a line in the exoskeleton; a couple more shots like that and it should die. Only the spider doesn't charge them, it scurries up the wall and stares at them.

Thank god he has the scanning spell and Dave increases the power of the spell again, then he throws it and this time the damn thing breaks open like an egg spilling out it's insides, which is seriously gross.

_Master has killed the sparkling thing._

_The thing was scary and he did not like the way it attacked them by leaping, but clever Master who is Dave has kept them safe and the thing can't hurt them now._

_Master tugs him down the sparkling corridor and the sparkles are not cold. They do not crunch under his foot._

Walking down the web tunnel Dave stares at the cocoons and adjusts his scanning spell and searches for any sign of life, but six of the cocoons are lifeless and the seventh one is fading fast.

Running to it he cuts the web with a spell and practically drags the occupant out, she's wearing the black and grey of the Specials and her normally glowing Asian skin is dull and lifeless, she's barely breathing and Dave doesn't know how to save her from the venom that must be running through her bloodstream.

_The woman is dying, he can feel her dying, she has bad stuff in her blood like Master did when false face man tried to take Master away from him. He reaches out and touches her skin, she is burning and freezing, she is fighting but the bad stuff is winning._

_Remembering how to clean the red, red blood he starts to do that as Master watches over them keeping them safe. The bad stuff is very nasty and is turning the woman into goo. He pulls his own power in and keeps cleaning her._

Shit he'd forgotten Kurt could Heal and the man was doing a good job of it, that flickering life sign was getting strong as the Familiar began to undo the damage done to her, she'd still need a true Healer but this should buy her enough time to get to a Healer.

_Not rabbit points out a place on her skin, it is high on her right leg, there is oozing blood and the bad stuff has moved out of the blood and into the other stuff like muscles. Not rabbit shows him images of how to clean the muscles and he does that too._

_His head starts to hurt so he has to stop and looks up to Master._

_"Kurt," Master is awed and happy, he has pleased Master greatly, "God, you are seriously amazing."_

_He is happy that Master is so happy and Master kneels down to hug him, "You done good Kurt," he gets a kiss and basks in Master's love._

Kurt's being all smug and gloating but Dave doesn't care, this man continues to astound and amaze him, and then the woman is stirring, "Hey try not to move too much," he tells her, "Kurt's done what he can but he's not a trained Healer and those things are really venomous."

"Urgh," she struggles slightly and then dark eyes are blinking at him and Kurt, "Spider, there's a spider," she warns them a bit too late.

"Yeah, it's dead," Dave reassures her but she's sceptical, "Okay so I cheated and walloped it with magic," he admits, "Can you move yet? Only I don't think it's a good idea to stay here, we need to find others to join up with."

Nodding she sits up gingerly and winces, "My bow," she looks around probably searching for her equipment, "I tried to shoot the spider but it was so fast and hard to see."

"Yeah the little bastards have apparently taken out whole expeditions in the past, they're fairly relentless, you'd think preying on penguins would make them slower," he tells her and spots what could be a bit of wood poking up from the web, he grabs it and has to cut the web with more magic, thank god he has Kurt, his own stores would have been exhausted by now. "Um, is this it?" He waggles the bow shaped object at the and when she nods he digs to find the quiver of arrows, it's half empty. "Here," he passes them over and takes Kurt's hand again.

She tries getting to her feet but sinks back down as the leg that was bleeding buckles under her, "Here," Dave leans down and half drags her up, she hisses but nods, "Let's get the fuck out of here," and then he pauses, "Um, which way is best?"

Pointing down the corridor back the way they've already come she grits out, "That way, there's a rallying point for defenders, and a weapons cache."

"Cool, oh I'm Dave by the way, no wait Fury, and this is Fancy," He introduces them and remembers at the last second he's got a Special name that he still hates.

"Dizzy," the woman says.

"Really, do you need to sit down?" He asks concerned, maybe Kurt can scan her again.

"No," her voice is flat, "That's my name."

"Right," Dave nods, so this way then, and they hobble slowly through the webbed tunnel and take a left, hopefully Dizzy knows what she's talking about and they'll run into help soon.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


End file.
